Best Friends Forever Three: Backwards and Forwards
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Full summary inside. The Triangular Power, the most powerful power in the universe, is now gone, after one of the three holders died, or at least that's what everyone thinks. A new girl is found to have the power, and a new villain is desperate to get it. He will do anything in is power to find the new girl before anyone else does. Its up to some teens to stop him COMPLETE! XD
1. App

BEST FRIENDS FOREVER THREE! Finally here... well sort of... just getting some more OC's before I began. If you haven't read _Best Friends Forever, _or the sequel _BFF2! Going To Alfea?_ you might want to. But you don't have to... it's just a little advice. Also, I had a lot of OC's for the last story. About 25 people. About half of them, are going to die. Either they died in last story, or they will die in this one. New comers might not die. If they do, it would be more towards the end of the story.

**Fairies,**_Witches, _and Heroes that are already in the story. _**Bolded in italics are people who are dead.**_

**Paige by me**

_**Claire **_**by me**

**Cece by me**

**Tara Skinnko by Gloxina**

**Liberty Bell by Alice in Paramore**

_Thalia Desmond by Anon34_

_**Katy (Frost) **_**by Roxy Fan 4 Ever**

**Seraphina Moore (a.k.a. Newt or Sera) by FresianFire **

**Jade by robobot14**

**Jasmine by Ilovefanfictionsomuch**

_Beatrice "Bea" Potens by RabidWinxClubFan_

**Christine "Christy" Adams by Angelique-Life**

_**Belle **__by XXPheonix FeatherXX _

Kish by cullenflower

_Gwendolyn Athena Juniors (Nicknamed Gwen) by AngeliqueKat_

_**Drake Loews**_ by AngeliqueKat

**Katalynna Hernandez by moo-cakes**

Jasson by me

_**Narcissia **__byXSTARFIGHTERX_

**Edana by LuckyNicloe98**

Chale Donovan by LuckyNicloe98

**Sabrina Garnet Williams by kitefire**

_**Agnes **__by Roxy Fan 4 Ever_

Kyle by Roxy Fan 4 Ever

Alright. So that's everybody from last story. They will still be in this story, unless the have died in last story. As I said above, the old people have a fifty fifty chance of dying. Deaths will be a surprise throughout the story. Newbies, if they die, it would be more towards the end of this story.

Now I really **need specialist.** I only got four of them right now. I don't know how many of them I'm excepting. But they are needed.

**Fairies,** I will only except about **four** of them, but that might change. I've got plenty of them. And if I do deaths with them, it wouldn't be much. Also, fairies that are sent in, it would be their first year as a fairy. And **if you have a fairy from the last story,** I need enchantix, and charmix sent in. I might not get to that in here, but if I do I will need it.

Lastly, I need about** one witch. Maybe even two.** The number on all three of these people really depend on how many I get sent in and how hard of a choice it is for me.

**Rules**

Alright. I am being more strict with the rules of this story than the second one. So here are **my** rules

**MUST have an account**

_Although I let it slide last time, I'm not this time. If I have any questions to ask you, I would like to do it over PM. I will let the exception of the few who had already have a character in here. If you few want to send in another, I will let you._

**MUST have an easy name**

_I let part of this fly last time as well. But I don't want names that are sort of hard to spell. If they are, I would like it if you give me a nickname for them. For example, from the second story, Katalynna, was on of the names of a charater. It isn't a name that you see everyday, is it? Her name was shortened to Kat._

**NO links**

_I don't want links to outfits. I want a words! You may put a link after you describe it. But I don't want just a link. If that's there, then I will not except your character_.

**NOT being winx relative**

_Your OC can't be related to any of the winx characters. I again, let it slide last time for the reason of the villian being the Trix, but they aren't the villian this time. It remains a secret for now._

**PLEASE _TRY _to keep up with the story!**

_Please be reading the story. I will try to keep it interesting, but if I am going to do that, I need support of readers. So please keep up and review!_

**Be you and have FUN!**

_Do what ever you want with your OC. Be creative about it! Have fun!_

**Name:**

**Age & Birth: (16-19)**

**Type of being: (fairy, witch, mortal, etc.)**

**Pixie: (for fairies only)**

**Planet or Realm: ( please be describtive)**

**Status: (Princess, peasent, prince, body guard, etc.)**

**Power/weapon:**

**Family Members:**

**Appearance:**

**Everyday outfit 1:**

**Outfit 2:**

**Swimwear:**

**PJs:**

**Fairy/Witch/ Hero outfit: (in winx form)**

**Charmix: (Fairies Only)**

**Good or Evil:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies/Talents:**

**History:**

**Best Friends: (can be determind later)**

**Single or not:**

**Boy/Girl friend: ( if not single)**

**Anything else I need to know about your OC:**

**Are you alright with a possible death? Yes, no, or surprise me answer:**

OCs are due **July** **fourth**, Best Friends Forever 3 starts July 9th. I know I posted this a tiny bit earlier than I had said, and I am sorry about that. But this way you all have more time to send in OC's. I will post an note not long before the ending date to say exactly how many more people I do need and with a summary of what this story is going to be about, and then will post a cast list between July fifth and seventh and you would then know if your OC is in the story or not.

Also, if any of the rules are broken, your OC will not be in the story at all. Exceptions for 1,2&4 will be made for the second story OC's, and if you have sent in a OC for story two, and you do not have an account, I will make an exception for you. Any questions, PM me, or ask in a review.

Now if you haven't read any of the BFF stories, here's a little bit of what it's about...

_**Previously on Best Friends Forever**_

Paige, Claire and Cece, were the strongest of all kind of magical beings. They held the Triangular Power, which is the strongest magic of all kind. And of course, evil is out to get that, an evil that named themselves, the Trix. These three girls had been battling these three witches since they were six and seven. When they turned sixteen, and became fairies, they thought that they were dead, but they weren't. They've came back with children of their own to seek revenge on the girls.

With the help of their new friends, which were fairies, good witches, and some specialist, they were able to defeat them, and the person who had hired them. But the last battle didn't end so well. They lost two people very close to them that day. One was a fairy, who was a child of the Trix, but didn't like them, and had ran away from that life, and got a new identy. Her name was Katy. And the other, was one of the three holders, Claire. The Triangular Power is going to die without having three girls, until it is reborn. Paige and Cece, no longer have their magic.


	2. Story Summary and I need More Witches!

Hey everybody! Oc's are all awesome! I'm going to have a very hard time deciding who is all going to be in the story. Right now I only have like two witches sent in. Could I get a little more please? And I have more heroes then I did earlier but those are still in need. So please keep in mind those. Right now, I don't need anymore fairies, but if you do want to take that challenge, up to all those other fairies, go ahead, I am not stopping you.

So as I said last update a couple days ago, I would put the summary up, so that new comers can get an idea of what the story is about, and the old timers, can get a idea of what this one is going to be about, but before I began with that, I have some sad news...

I have decided that this will be the last story of the series. It would take a lot of time if I do the fourth one after this one. So what I have decided to do is take what I said I was going to do with the fourth story plot and mix with this one.

_After the death of two friends, Katy, and Claire, your favorite fairies, specialist, and witches return for there next year at Alfea, Red Fountain, and Could Tower, hoping that now that the Triangular power is gone, this year would be a lot better. But after the death of Claire, the power was put into another girl._

_As a new evil rises to find the girl before Paige and Cece(Megan) do, he sepreates the two girls, one in the future, while the other is in the past. It's up to the rest of the fairies, specialist, witches, and their new friends( the OC's that I will be selecting) to stop this guy, and save Paige and Cece(Megan) so then they can all find the mystery girl. _

Newbies, what I suggest what you do, is read Best Friends Forever 1&2 so that you can understand the story a lot better. If you just want to read one of them then i suggest it to be BFF2 since it occurs right before this one. Here are the links to both of them... sorry they are spaced out, FF just doesn't let you do links for some reason...

* * *

www.

fanfiction

.net

/s/7164112/1/Best_Friends_Forever

* * *

_And here is the second one..._

www.

fanfiction

.net

/s/7384642/1/BFF2_Going_to_Alfea

* * *

Book covers will be coming soon to both of them. The first one sort of has one, but I messed up on it, so it will shortly be redone and then posted. Then I will do a cover for this one as soon as I can.

The story starts less than a month, are you excited? Now you actually have an idea of what is going to happen! Keep sending in those OC's! I really need witches right now! I'd prefer good witches.

Nest update would be to tell you what I need, and then after that would be cast list probably. No promises though. Have any questions about the story, just contact me through PM or review. Thanks!

-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99


	3. I am running 2 OC Contests for the story

Hey everybody!

Deadline again is July 4th, and first chapter is published July 9th. I still need witches though. I only got two submitted, and I prefer good ones. And still need some heroes to make it more of a challenge to pick. Fairies, right now, I don't really want them. If I get more witches sent in, I may want some more fairies.

I was going through my plot. And I thought of something. I need a secretary, or an assistant for the enemy in this story. And a new girl for the Triangular Power holder. Would you like to help me out?

If you wish to help submit a character who will play a huge role, you must PM me, and give my the app in there. Only one for each of the two will be accepted. The new girl, has to be a fairy. And the assistant I prefer to be mortal.

For new girl and secretary, they have a different due date. They will be due by June 21st 2012. That gives you about six days. For the two special people. Good luck to all that submit! I don't want to make up any other new OC's by myself. This is a chance to have a huge spotlight!

Good luck to everyone who participates in either OC contest, OC, or Special OC. I wish the best of luck! I am not fully deciding on both of them. As most of you know, the three main BFF character's are based off of me and two of my friends, I am going to try to have them help decide on who makes the cut.

I have a poll on my profile. I would like to get as many votes as I can! Do you want to help?

Today is June 15th, time is going by fast! Get those OC's in, either for whatever contest you are submitting in!


	4. SpecialOC info,new dates,info for oldOCs

Another update on progress...

So some of you have been asking, _how on Earth do I send in a special OC? _well to make it clear to everyone, and not having to explain it over and over again, this is how...

Secretaries and New Girl Fairy OC's (Specials) are sent over PM, I prefer. All you are doing is how you'd normally send in an OC, but over PM. Simple. I would ask that you tell me if it's a special OC. If it is not said that it is for it or not, it won't be counted, because I would think it's a normal one.

Secretaries, I would ask if they would not have magic. I wouldn't mind if they had magic once in their life and their boss( the new enemy in the story) had took them away, or they only have weak magic, such as making a stack of papers come to them in a wave of a finger if you get that, if you don't, just send them in with no magic at all.

New Girl OC's must be sent in as a fairy! They can't be mortals, witches etc. If you already sent in a fairy before I made the announcement about the contest, three days ago, you must PM me about it and ask me if you want her to be considered as one. If your fairy for this contest doesn't get accepted, then she will still have the chance to become a normal, which does had a good spot in the story. I MUST receive this plea before the due date.

I have also lessened the due dates. Special OC's must be sent in by June 20th, and Normal are due July 3rd. I have taken a day off so that we will have more time to choose. Today is the 18th of June, so Special only have about 2 more days. When the clock strikes midnight that Wednesday, making the day turn to Thursday, Special OC's will no longer be accepted. Same thing goes to normal on July 3rd. Story will still start on July 9th.

* * *

**For the people who have been in the last story, Best Friends Forever 2 Going to Alfea? **

I have said in the end of that story, if you don't want your OC to die in this story, you need to contact me asap! I gave you a month to do so. And the month ends tomorrow. If I don't here back from anyone from the second story between now and the next update, that is giving me the okay that I can possibly kill them. There are going to be deaths through out this story.

Also old timers at this story, if you had a fairy from the last one, I do need enchantix and charmix sent in. I may get to that in this story but no promises. This is only for old timer fairies again. If I don't have them in by the due date for normal oc's, then I will have to make it up by myself.

* * *

I am sorry if I do sound a little strict at the moment. I am just trying to get all this info out asap. Time is running out! I really need assistants(special oc contest) witches, and heroes sent in. Fairies, I am not very concerned about, I have about a thousand of them... so I really don't need them.

Until next progress update,

-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99


	5. Cast List, and Chapter one Sneak Peak!

**Hello world!**

_Alright, now it is finally time for the big moment! Here is the cast list, saying all the NEW Oc's who are going to make it in the story:_

**FAIRIES**

**1. **Roxanna Isleen Dara AKA Kristina Ann Reeds

**2.** Natalie Abbott

**3. **Tanya de Cortex

**4. **Sienna Birthstone

**5. **Rosliananna

**HEROES  
**

**1.**Leonardo Tyler

**2. **Lance Xio

**3. **Mike Rush

**4. **Jake

**5. **Carmen Del Fuego

**6. **Conner Ryan

**WITCHES**

**1. **Paz Sheeran

**2.**Lucia Quinette

**3.**Jeanette Flynn

**4. **Willow Snow

**MINOR** _( Most minors will try to be used, some I might not get a chance to get to them, most will be used)_

**1.**Angel_  
_

**2.**Angel Starling

**3.**Elin Yong

**4.** Raider Rex

**5.**Rose Marie Knightly

**6.**Gaylita Ganga

**7.**Ameena

**8.**Marshall

**9. **Broolynne Meadows

_I have put most of the submitted OC's. Not all of them made it, due to room, or the reason that one person had submitted alot. I didn't want on person to have like five different characters in the story, if you know what I mean. It would be unfair to others. _

_I will try to PM the people who have sent in the characters listed above, if I have the time. Story will start July 9th, it is currently the fourth, so you have gotten the cast list, earlier than I had thought. And also, I have decided to send you a sneak peek, which will be given in just a few more sentences._

_I am going to tell you what you should expect in this story. I do try my best to update often, usually about once a week, but sometimes that doesn't always work out with my life. I am very busy a lot. Most chapters contain about 1,500 words. If I am in a hurry, it's usually less than that, but that is about my normal update amount. _

_I am warning you know, there might be minor swearing here and there. I am not big on using those words, but I do use them in my writing every so often, if it goes with whats going on, and the character's feelings and personality. Otherwise my writing is clean. _

_For this story, I will be thanking the reviewers most of the time. If I am in a hurry, I may not list the names, but if I do have the time I will list everyone who had reviewed, between the last update, and the chapter I am updated. _

_Have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me, through PM, or review. I do recommend PM better, since I can reply to you faster, than waiting to the next time I update._

_Alright, not I am going to stop boring you... here is a little preview of the first chapter, coming soon July 9th! Oh and the title will be changed to BFF3 Backwards and Forwards._

What is a best friend? Definition of the word is the one friend who is closet to you. What does that mean? Think, one friend, closest to you. What is a friend? Well, if you look that up, you'll get a page with a bunch of definitions for it. So who's closest to you? Who is your best friend? Does your best friend treat you well, or not? If they don't, it's time for you to get a new person that is very close to you.

We all have what we call friends. Have you ever noticed that in the word friends, the word "end" is in it? What does that mean to you? Do friendships end? That's a stupid question there. Friendships don't end. If they are truly a friend, they don't. If they do end, it wasn't a friendship at all.

Why do people's "friendships" end? Why did they even start? We all ask questions, a lot of questions. Not all of them we can answer, some of them we can, and the rest, we have to search for, until we get it.

_Yeah, I know it was short, but you sort of get to see writing style, and all of that stuff... Anyways, see you July ninth!_

_Oh and before I leave, for everyone in the US, have a great Fourth of July! Be careful as well!_


	6. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_It's here! Chapter one of Best Friends Forever 3: Backwards and Forwards... This chapter is mainly about most of the old OC's from the first chapter... but don't worry though, new OC's will be introduced into the series pretty soon._

_Oh am I forgetting something... oh yes I am... a year ago from today, July 9th, was when the first story of the series was first published! Sadly this is going to be the last of the series... may story number three have good turn outs, just like 1&2. Happy Birthday BFF!_

_Alright so please do enjoy the first chapter of the last book of the series, and please review! I have put alot of last stories OC's into the chapter but wasn't able to fit them all, or some of the people didn't put enough info for me to write about them... so I didn't get a chance to write about them. I do understand this chapter is very long. The first couple of them are going to be at a long length, but then they will go down to my normal length per chapter, which is about 1,500. Next chapter will be about the new fairies. Specialist and heroes, will not be in it until later that I know of. They might possibly be in chapter three, I'm not sure. I haven't written that chapter yet, so let's just see what goes on. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Yeah yeah... I'm only going to say this once... I don't own Winx Club, yeah yeah... but I do own this story plot, and OC's I made up, and **partly** own the OC's sent into me..._

**Best Friends Forever Three: Backwards and Forwards  
**

**Chapter One**

What is a best friend? Definition of the word is the one friend who is closet to you. What does that mean? Think, one friend, closest to you. What is a friend? Well, if you look that up, you'll get a page with a bunch of definitions for it. So who's closest to you? Who is your best friend? Does your best friend treat you well, or not? If they don't, it's time for you to get a new person that is very close to you.

We all have what we call friends. Have you ever noticed that in the word friends, the word "end" is in it? What does that mean to you? Do friendships end? That's a stupid question there. Friendships don't end. If they are truly a friend, they don't. If they do end, it wasn't a friendship at all.

Why do people's "friendships" end? Why did they even start? We all ask questions, a lot of questions. Not all of them we can answer, some of them we can, and the rest, we have to search for, until we get it.

It was August 1st. One month before the school year at Alfea started. A lot has changed since last year, when their first year started. A lot! I'm not going to sit here and talk about last year; that was last year, so long ago for everyone! I'm going to start here, August 1st, on the planet of Sparks .

Ten year old Thomas, crowned prince of Sparks , and Eraklyon, lay on top of his sister Claire's bed. Clarrisa was the crowned princess of both kingdoms, but had recently passed away, from a horrible battle with an evil old lady. The old lady had died as well, and Claire's two friends who were battling as well, had survived. It wasn't easy for Tommy. Who was going to play with him now? His dad and mom where always busy ruling the tworealms and had no time for him, Clare was the only one and now she was gone. He was totally depressed.

He wasn't the only one. Claire's friends were all upset. Not only about her, but another friend of theirs whom had died in an accident related to the battleon the same day. Her name was Frost; she was the daughter of Icy, a witch from a group called the Trix. She wasn't a witch though, she was a fairy. She didn't like how they all made fun of her for not being a witch. That is why she had run away from them and changed her looks and her name to Katy.

o0o

On the planet of Linphea, seventeen year old Cecilia sat down in her bedroom. She knew Claire since she was six. It's a hard, long, long story how the two of them met, but the two had been through a lot together. Cece was adopted by Flora, a member of the group called Winx Club, and Helia. Cece doesn't remember her parents at all, but what she did remember was her name.

The brunette looked at a picture of her, Claire and her friend Paige. Tears were slowly forming in the corner of her eyes. The three of them weren't normal fairies; they all held a special power together. The Triangular Power, it was known to be the strongest power of man kind, next to the four letter word love. But after Claire's death in a battle to save the world, the power is no longer in them it needed three people as its holders. The tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes quietly dropped onto the picture as she looked at it.

Cece was excited for her second year at Alfea. She hoped it would be a lot better then her first, that had held the death of two of her friends. In a way, she was glad that she no longer held the Triangular Power. She liked the fact that she was one of the most powerful beings, but she didn't like that she was in so much danger.

Cece sat the picture down when she heard a voice holler at her. It was her father Helia. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes before she walked into the living room where he was.

"You've got mail." He said to his adopted daughter as he held the envelope in her direction.

Cece walked closer to him and grabbed the letter out of his hands, before walking out of the room and back into her own without saying a word. She sat on her bed and looked at it. She took a deep breath before ripping it open.

_Dear Cece,_

_It has been a while since we have last talked. I know that it is my mainly my fault. I'm sorry about that. Once she died, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm very sorry. School is starting very soon. I'm not ready at all. I don't even want to go after what happened during our first year. I sure hope this one will be a lot better._

_I have been trying to get a hold of you for a couple of days now, but have had no luck, and that is why I am writing this letter. Did you changeyour numbers and not tell me or something? Please call me soon. Otherwise I'll see you September 1st._

_Forever,_

_-Paige_

Cece read the letter again. It was very short for a letter, but she didn't care. At least she had heard from her friend. She folded the letter back up and placed it on her bedside table. She lied down and placed her hands over her face, before sighing.

"Why did Claire have to die?" She asked herself aloud, "Why Claire! Why did you?"

The tears welled up in her eyes again, and gently flowed down the sides of her face. She was crying, but she didn't care. She rolled over onto her stomach, and mashed her head into the pillow. She was grateful that the Trix, their boss and the Triangular Power were gone, but not Claire. Why Claire? She didn't deserve to die! If anyone did it should have been her, she was less faithful to the others, even though she was spelled. She was the one that should've died. Not Claire.

Second year at Alfea wasn't going to be the same without Katy and Claire. It was going to be horrible! Completely horrible! Even though she still had Paige and the others, it wasn't going to be as great. It wasn't at all!

o0o

On the planet of Solaria, Paige sat outside on a stone patio right outside the palace. The sun shining brightly like it always did. She took out a book of white paper and a lead pencil before she began to sketch the village that she was looking at in the distance.

Paige felt better today. She was usually all sad about the loss of Katy and Claire, but mostly Claire. It's hard to lose somebody, especially someone you knew for your whole life! Page was usually locked in her room thinking. It was about time she got outside.

About an hour and a half later, she was almost done. She was just going over the picture, to fix that spot she missed and darkening the lines, when Kyle had walked out. Kyle was orphaned when he was young, after being found by one of the Solarian guards he was taken in and raised to become a knight to protect the realm. Brandon saw a lot of himself in the kid and took him under his wing and trained him. He was sent to Redfountian to continue his training and secretly keep an eye on Paige. He was now eighteen. Paige didn't treat him like a squire, like Sky did to Brandon .

"Long time no see." He said, causing Paige to look up and see who was talking to her. "When's the last time you even stepped out of your room?"

"Well I was thinking."

"About?" Kyle asked looking at the princess.

"Katy and Claire," She replied, "I feel bad Claire died. She was my best friend in the whole world! And Katy, the three of us promised her that we would protect her from the Trix. But we failed. Katy died because of us, and Claire…she died because she was one of us!"

"Listen, everything happens for a reason Paige." Kyle said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well then why did they have to die?"

"I am not sure; I guess that we have to find that out ourselves in the future."

"Anyway, what on Earth are you doing here?" Paige asked as she set her pencil and notebook on the table. "Shouldn't you be with Norma? After what happened last year, we never got to go and see family and all. What if that happens again this year? You should be with her! We only have a month leftbefore school starts!"

Norma was Kyle's girlfriend. She had been really mad at him last year, but she didn't show it or tell anyone. He hardly had time to talk to her with the Trix and all that.

"Your dad wanted me to talk to you since you are finally out of your bedroom. He thought a friend might actually help you come out of this."

"Hey what's up?" called out another voice. The two teens looked back to see Christine. Chris was another friend of the two. She was the same age as Paige, seventeen. When she was five years old her parents were killed in their homes by a sorcerer on Solaria, since she was only five at the time she fled with her older sister. For many years she lived in an old abandoned house in the forest but one night when she was fourteen, her sister went out looking for food but she never returned. Chris left the house and went out looking for her ending up in a nearby town. She was later adopted by Brandon 's sister and brother-in-law, making her Paige's cousin.

"Hey Christy." Page said, "What are you doing here?

"Oh, I just wanted to see my cousin…is that alright?

"Let me guess my dad sent you here too didn't he?" Paige asked. Chris nodded her head.

"Come on guys. School starts soon! Go hang out with your family and friends that aren't going to the schools we are going to. Kyle, go spend some time with Norma, and Chris, go spend sometime with Mike. I'm perfectly fine!"

"You sure about that?" Chris and Kyle asked at the same time. Paige nodded.

"Yes!"

"Alright, see you later Paige." Chris said before she started to walk away with Kyle right behind her. Paige grabbed her sketch book and pencil andcontinued to work on the drawing. But something wasn't right about it. It wasn't the picture she drew. It had the town she was drawing in the background but on top of the page was the letters H,E,L,P, help.

"Kyle, Christy!" She shouted, but they didn't hear. She looked back to the drawing but the letters were gone. She took a deep breath. "Paige, you must be losing it!"

o0o

Tempo Bambino, the planet of weather. Every village has a unique weather that effects the whole city, all the time. In the town Isha, it's always misty and foggy. But there are always plants and greenery through out the planet. In Isha lived a girl named Tara Skinnko.

Tara was friends with Claire and Katy; in fact she shared dorm rooms with those two last year at Alfea. She was excited about going for her second year, but yet a little nervous. She was scared if something would happen like last year. But she highly doubted it, since the power is officially gone, and no longerexists inside of Paige and Cece.

"I see power." Said Tara's Great Aunt Lilac, as she closed her eyes and ran her finger in circles on Tara 's palm. "Power that needs help finding it's way. I see someone in the past, so far back that I wasn't even a thought yet, and I see someone in the future, so far into the future, that I won't live to see, and maybe even you won't see as well dear Tara ."

Tara rolled her eyes at her crazy aunt. It was a good thing Lilac had her eyes closed. None of her predictions were rarely ever right. She knew this one was totally off key. She shouldn't even be doing that. It was time for them to eat dinner, not for playing foolish games.

"That's enough Aunt Lilac." Tara 's adoptive mother, Sienna said. "It's dinner time."

"Sorry Sienna." She told her niece. "But Tara here has a lot planned in her future. And some of it doesn't even make sense." She turned her head to Tara . "Sweet heart, I am not finished with your reading. I need to see you in my office after dinner."

"Anyway, your going back to school pretty soon, you excited?" Her mother asked. Tara shrugged her shoulder as she took a bit of watermelon that was on her plate.

"I don't know. Last year was full of surprises, and I don't want this year to be a repeat of last year."

"Well sweet pea," Lilac said as she smacked a spoonful of Mac & Cheese on her plate. "I didn't see anything bad happening this year."

"Thanks Aunt Lilac!" Tara said sarcastically. Her great aunt said the same words last year, and what had happened? She faced one of the worst villains inthe world!

o0o

On Planet Earth, Thalia Desmond lied on a couch next to her grandfather, Albert Desmond, as they both watched a show from the late 60's. Thalia was bored out of her mind with black and white video, but her grandfather wanted to watch it. He told her it remind him of his childhood. She wanted to do everything he wanted her to do. He was all she had left in her family that she knew about. Her grandmother and parents were killed, but she didn't know why, she was only six at the time.

"Grandfather," Thalia asked over the sound of the TV. "Why were Mom, Dad and Grandmother killed?"

"Thalia, I told you this many times before. It was a robbery gone wrong." Thalia always asked this question and always received the same answer, but deep in her heart, she didn't think that was the right answer.

Thalia is a witch, a good witch. She was good friends with Claire, and Katy, along with the other fairies, specialist, and good witches. She helped defeat the Trix and their kids in a way, but then again, she helped the Trix and their kids with the plan, after she was spelled by one of the kids, but now she wasback to normal.

o0o

On planet Petra Agri, good witch Beatrice Potens was straightening her hair that she had just colored blue. Bea was known for her strange hair styles, everyday it's a different color, red, brunette, hot pink, neon green, you name it, her hair was that color at some point in her life time.

Like Thalia, Beatrice helped out with defeating the Trix and they're children, helping Paige, Claire and Cece keep the world from turning dark all because of some astronomy thing in the sky. She helped.

Bea never really wanted to be a witch. The town in Petra Agri that she lived in had, the most powerful witches in the whole universe living there, her parents raised her and her older sister Amelia to be one of those. Amelia already graduated and had just gotten married this summer, just to match her sister's wedding colors, Bea dyed her hair hot pink, with black highlights. The reason Bea went to Cloud Tower , was because she had gotten a full scholarship because of how amazing her sister was, and the fact of the town she lived in. So she went, made her parents and sister happy, but she wasn't. She was glad that she made friend with those fairies. They made her second year at the school for witches a lot better.

o0o

In Magix, seventeen year Kish lied on his bed as music was jammed into his ears. He was a specialist... and like all the others we met today he was one who helped with destroying the Trix and their kids.

Kish was first interested in becoming a hero back when he was ten. On his birthday, his father took him to work, a cargo transportation company, as a birthday present. He was able to fly the air crafts there around Magix, and had become really fond of it. He was then determined to get into Red Fountain, and learn more about ships, and to get to fly them. Thanks to him, they were able to defeat the Trix with his awesome flying skills.


	7. 2: As Life Goes On, We Meet New People

**Chapter Two**

September 1st, a date that feared a bunch of teens. It was back to school day for the three main schools in Magix, for all the kids to check into the school, get their dorm room numbers, unpack and meet their roommates. They considered it the first day of school; however, classes didn't begin until a couple of days later.

It was raining. The first time it ever rain on September first in Magix in decades. It brought concern to the citizens of the realm. The last time it rained on this day, evil threatened to take over the world, but that was thirty years ago. It couldn't happen again could it?

It didn't rain on this day last year, but evil still came very close to taking over, but it was eventually stopped by teens, who most of them would be returning to the three schools this year. Only two aren't, due to deaths of their devotion of trying to stop the evil.

A man stared out the window on the fourth floor of a business building. He held his hands behind his back and played with his fingers. He did this often when he was nervous; something about bending his fingers back and fourth helped him calm down.

A female walked into the room, and stood right behind him. She was a little over five foot, and had messy orange hair that went an inch or two below her shoulders. She gulped as she clutched her clip. She was just as nervous as the man that stood in front of her, but not for the same reasons.

She was only fifteen, already holding an adult job. She worked for a thirty-five year old man, the man who stood in front of her, unaware of her presence, that she was totally afraid of. She was working for the wrong side, she was working for evil.

Her mother was a drunk, and had abused her until she was three years old; she was taken away by social services, and was then adopted by a lady named Theresa. Just last year, right before she turned fourteen, her birth mother had found her, and blackmailed her. She had no choice but to follow her mother's orders. So she had left Theresa and came to Magix to do what her mother told her... work for the man who stood in front of her.

She took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "Sir," She spoke softly, as the man turned around, now looking into her eyes. She gulped.

"Ah," He spoke softly and calmly, even though, he was nothing near calm. "Amelia Sunrise. I have been waiting for you, come take a seat." He pointed to a chair that sat right in front of his desk, which he walk behind and sat in the large leather chair, as she sat in the chair he pointed to. Amelia had placed her clip boar on her lap, and still had her hands clutched to it at the top. "Ms. Sunrise, have you found her, or not? Time is running out. Soon, those two brats, Paige and Cece are going to find out about her, and they will do everything in their power to seek her. We need to find her before they even know about her."

Amelia didn't even have to answer. The man could tell her answer by the look in her eyes, fear. He knew she had not found her. "Sir, we have not found her yet. We are still searching for her. It takes time searching for one person who we don't even have a name of, or know what she looks like. There are tons of females in the world in that age group. We have been able to narrow it down to five thousand-"

"Ms. Sunrise," He raised his calm voice. "I do not want a status update! I want the girl!"

"Sir, we are still trying to locate her, as fast as we can! We are trying our best."

"I do NOT want you to be trying! I want you to be doing!" His voice angered. "Ms. Sunrise if I don't have the name of the girl in forty-eight hours, there will be serious consequences for your actions. Got it? I need that girl!"

"Y-y-yes Sir." Amelia stuttered as she stood up from her chair and walked out of the room.

The man looked up from his desk when Amelia shut the door of his office before standing up and walk around the desk back to the window. The rain still poured over the realm of Magix, all in his power. He shall succeed at his plan, otherwise he will have to use plan B, which he doesn't want to use, because plan B involved going face to face with Paige and Cece. If Amelia and her people could find that girl in forty-eight hours, he wouldn't have to go with that plan, the plan no one should even bother considering.

o0o

Alfea, the best school for fairies, several buses stopped at the entrance of the campus and let girls out, as they ran through the rain with their luggage trailing behind them. Some of the girls carried umbrellas, while others just got soaked. It seemed that the rain was coming down harder. You only had to be outside for five seconds until you were completely soaking wet. The line to get into the building was long as hundreds of girls lined up to check in and get room numbers. About half of them had been waiting outside in the storm due to the long line.

An elbow length brunette girl stepped off of the bus. She looked around at the campus before walking through the gate. This was her second year at this school, and she was scared. Last year she had faced some scary things, that she never thought she would have faced... seeing a close friends die, two of them to be exact. But she decided to leave that behind. She wanted to start out this year clean. She wanted this to be a good year.

She saw a girl walk passed her and walk to the end of the line into the school. Last year, to check in, the line was outside, but this year it was inside, probably because of this storm. The girl that had walked passed her looked familiar to her. She had long wavy black hair with red highlights. It took the girl a few minutes of staring to realize who it was. She ran toward the girl in line as fast as she could with her suitcase bouncing behind her, before anyone could get in line behind that girl.

"Edana!" The brunette yelled. She shortly arrived at the end of the line right behind the girl. Edana turned around to see that the girl who was standing behind her was her best friend from last year, Liberty Bell.

" Liberty !" Edana said dropping her bag and giving her friend a wet hug. "I haven't heard from you all summer!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. My dad had gotten really mad at me and took away my phone all summer. I just got it back this morning. I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, its fine." The two girls talked for fifteen minutes before they finally reached the front desk. There were only two people there, giving out dorm room numbers. The two had received the same dorm room as last year, room 333. They quickly made their way toward the room, to find Paige unpacking.

"Hey!" Liberty Bell shouted and ran to give her friend a wet hug, after the girl had finally dried off. "It's so nice to see you, how have up been?"

"I've been good." Paige said. "It's tough to get over losing two friends in one day."

"It sure is." Edana said, as she peaked into Paige's room. "It seems that you aren't getting your own room this year like you did last year."

"Yep... her names Natalie. We are rooming with four new people this year." Paige said. " Natalie Abbott, which is sleeping with me, Roxanna Isleen Dara, who is sleeping with you two, and Tanya de Cortex and this girl Rosliananna and replacing Claire and Katy and sleeping with Tara."

"Wow so we have like eight people in one dorm this year!" Liberty Bell said, surprised.

"Yeah, I heard that there are so many new fairies this year that they are trying to fit as many people into each room." Edana said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Said a voice behind the three, they all turned around to see a girl with deep brown hair with blondish bangs, ocean blue eyes and fair skin. "Is this the right dorm? I saw my name on the door but I wasn't sure, this is dorm 333 right?"

"Yes, you're in the right room." Edana said politely, holding her hand out to shake the wet stranger." My name is Edana, this is Liberty Bell, but you can call her Liberty , and that is Paige. We're all sophomores!"

"Hello." The girl said. "My name is Rosliananna, but you can call be Rosli."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rosli." Liberty Bell said, " You're bed is in that room right over there with your name on the door. You'll be sleeping in the same room as our friend Tara, who isn't here yet, and a girl we never met named Tanya de Cortex."

"That would be me. " Voice said. She was a skinny blue eyed Caucasian girl with black waist length hair. She smiled slightly. "I'm Tanya."

"It's nice to meet you Tanya!" Paige said. "I'm Paige, this is-"

"Oh, I already over heard who everyone is, sorry." Tanya interrupted Paige politely. The five girls stood there in awkward silence for a moment or two, until Tara Skinnko walked into the room.

"Hey, Liberty Bell , Edana, and Paige!" She said dropping her luggage in the door way and ran to her friends. "I haven't seen you guys all summer!"

"It's nice to see you to Tara !" Edana said. " Tara , this is Rosli, and Tanya, you'll be sharing the same room with them."

"It's nice to meet you two." Tara said, and smiled at the two girls she just met. "Is this your first year?"

"Yep!" Tanya and Rosliananna replied to Tara at the same time. Moments later, another girl walked into the room.

"Hello," Rosli said to the girl. She was lanky, with pin-straight honey blonde hair.

"Huh, uh, hello." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Liberty Bell asked the girl who entered the room.

"Na-Na- Natalie." She stuttered. She was very shy around new people.

"Hi, Natalie." Paige said and introduced her to everyone in the room. "You'll be sleeping in the same room as me."

"It's... It's nice to m-meet you."

The girls all sat down in the living room area of the dorm, and waited for the last girl to arrive, Roxanna Isleen Dara.

"It's sad that Katy and Claire aren't going to be here this year." Tara said sadly. "They had such short lives."

"Who are Katy and Claire?" Tanya asked.

"Our friends, they died last year, very long story how, but you and Rosli are going to be sleeping in their beds."

"Oh..." Rosli said, sound a little sad. "Sorry for your loss."

"Oh, it's alright." Edana told her.

"Ab-Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment." Natalie said. Everyone looked at her. "It-It's Shakespeare."

"I knew that sounded familiar!" Edana exclaimed. "I had to do a huge report about him a few years ago for school."

A curly brunette, with light brown highlights walked into the room, soaking wet like all the others were when they arrived. "Excuse me, is this the right room? My names Kristina Ann Reeds, I'm looking for dorm 333."

"Oh sorry cupcake," Tara said. "You do got the right dorm, but well, this isn't your room. We're looking for one more person named Roxanna, not Kristina. Sorry about that."

"Oh," Kristina said. "Let me introduce myself again. My name is Roxanna Isleen Dara, I go by Kristina Ann Reed now-a-days."

"Oh, sorry about that sweetheart," Tara apologized, and then introduced herself and the others. Then the girls began to unpack.

o0o

In dorm 101, there was only one new girl in the room, freshman Sienna Birthstone, the others in the room were Christy Adams, Seraphina Moore, Jade, Jasmine, Katalynna Hernandez, Sabrina Garnet Williams, and Cece.

Sienna has long blond hair that is slightly yellow. It's in messy waves and is usually all over the place. It's usually down too. She has gray-green eyes and thick-ish lips that were red. She has very few freckles and a pretty face. She is average weight and height.

The girls sat in their living room all unpacked, getting to know their new friend, and how the other's summers went.

"So Sienna, tell us about yourself!" Jade commanded polity.

"Yeah, we're just dying to know!" Kat added.

"Well, I come from a large family," Sienna started, "I have six siblings. I've been a maid for the royal family on the planet of Ulla. I've had that job for two years now. That's about it."

"You're a maid!" Sera said totally shocked. "You seriously look nothing like one! I just don't see it!"

"Yeah, I'm a maid," She replied to her new friend with a smile.

"So you have six brothers and sisters?" Cece asked changing the subject, thinking Sera's comment might have hurt the girl's feelings. "I grew up in an orphanage until I was about seven. I always had a bunch of other kids around me, how did you survive?"

"We all get along very well I guess. We don't fight like most families do."

"Hey Sienna," Sabrina started to ask. "All of us are going to meet some of our friends to go get ice cream tomorrow. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"I'm sure our other friends will be glad to meet you!" Jasmine added.

* * *

**That's chapter two! Sorry about the room 101 part was short. I was mainly introducing the new charactors in this and since there was only one new character in that room, I just made it long enough so you can get to know her a little and that everyone in that room got to talk. I do realize that Christy was the only one not to. I do apologize about that. I just ran out of questions and stuff to say, so I just decided to leave it like that. Sorry!**

**The beginning of this chapter, was very important, if you weren't paying attention. The man is our new villain which we will be learning more about through about the story, and Amelia Sunrise, his assisent, who won the special OC contest for the secretary contest. Amelia was sent in by Gloxinia. The other winner of the special OC contest is a secret and will be revealed later in the story. Poor Amelia, you better hurry up and find that girl, for your sake and the readers sakes!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, **_**Rosie Starships, **__Angelique-Life__**, Anon 34, **__Lycory_**, **_**StarsMagic, **__RoseMarie1314__**, Gloxinia, **_**and **_RainFlowers__**,**_**I appreciate you a lot for doing that! Now for the people who are new at this, for some reason I do odd closings... I don't know why though. I don't do **_**love,**_** or **_**God Bless,**_** I just do other things... and some of my reviewers love them... so a lot of times a do the weird closings for my reviewers.**

**A box of crayola crayons, and unicorn horns,**

**-MLC99 (Natty.B)**


	8. 3: A Mysterious Phone Call, and Letter

**Chapter Three**

The wind blew hard, as the rain continued to fall from the sky. It fell so hard that the rain was falling sideways instead of straight. It was September third, which meant for the people at Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Redfountian, it was the first day of classes, and for people that had worked at a business building in downtown Magix, meant doom, especially for fifteen year old, Amelia Sunrise. She had failed her boss, meaning she was in huge trouble, and the other workers might be in huge trouble as well.

Amelia walked into the office room after she knocked softly on the door, clutching her clipboard. She had good news, and bad news to report to her boss. She hoped the good news would help keep him from possibly murdering her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her once she told him they had failed by their deadline, and she surely didn't want to find out. She didn't know what her birthmother would do to her if he fired her, although, she did miss Theresa very much. Poor Theresa didn't even know where she was. One day she was there, next she wasn't.

"Have you found her?" The man asked, as he sat at his desk, filling paper work and other things, he didn't bother looking up at the child. Amelia clutched her clipboard harder. It felt like it was slipping through her nervous sweaty hands.

"Sir, we have good news and bad news," Amelia started. Her boss looked up from his desk immediately. "The bad news is-"

The man dropped his pen and stood up. He leaned over his desk and reached for Amelia's throat, the orange haired girl dropped her clip board on the ground as she felt her throat tighten and her feet being lifted off the ground. She wrapped her hands around the man's hand on her throat, trying to pull them off, but he was far stronger than she was.

"Ms. Sunrise!" He shouted loudly. "I will not tolerate you and the other's taking your precious time any longer. I thought I had made it clear to you two days ago when I had told you to bring me that information on the girl! You have failed me to many times young lady! I will not deal with that any longer!"

He let go of her, and she fell to the floor. She put her left hand on her neck, and felt it. She almost died. He could've killed her, but why didn't he? He had the chance, and she deserved it after failing his wishes over and over again. Why?

"I want you out of my office! In fact I want you out of my building for the rest of the day."

"Sir but-"

"But?" He said. "Don't but me, and do what I say for once! You can't even leave the building right can you?" Amelia didn't hesitate. She grabbed her clipboard and hurried out the door, and out of the building. The man watched out the window and made sure she was half way down the street before he sat back down in his chair, and pulled out his cell phone from the jacket of his black suit.

"Hello?" A female voice said on the other line.

"Aww, Ms. Darla Vindbrigger," The man said through his phone. "Just the person I needed to speak with.

"Chronos," The voice said. "I've been expecting you to call. Didn't I tell you she was amazing?"

"You're daughter, amazing?" He asked. "She's nothing! She can't seem to do anything right! You might as well send me another to replace her. She can't seem to do anything right!"

"Sorry about that Chronos," She apologized. "Let me talk to her, maybe I can make her do better."

"I gave her too many chances Ms. Vindbrigger! I can not risk another."

"I understand Chronos, just one more!" She pleaded.

"You promise you will talk to her about her behavior?"

"Yes, I promise! I swear on my father's grave I will talk to her!"

"You're lying!" Chronos raised his voice into the phone. He paused for a moment, and calmed down before he spoke again. "You're father isn't dead."

"I swear on Amelia's life then," She said. "That I promise! I wanted to get rid of that girl since the day I found out that I was pregnant. That's why I turned to you to help. You promised you will get rid of her for me as long as I came and brought her to work for you just a year or two ago. I never wanted her. If she fails again after this talk I have, I am giving you permission to kill her."

"Deal made Ms. Vindbrigger, it's a deal." He hung up before the girl could say anything else. Chronos looked out the window, he watch the water rushing down the street into the storm drains. Magix was slowly starting to flood. He snapped his fingers, and the rain started to lighten up slowly, until it came to a complete stop. He watched as the sun started to come out through the dark grey clouds, and hoped that Magix had gotten his message.

o0o

"Now as you can see if you mix the mushroom juice with the grasshopper antennas," Said the Potionology teacher at Alfea, Professor Palladium. "It seems to make a simple potion to make you shrink to the size of a miniature doll. It can be used when you are being attacked and do not want to be seen." Professor Palladium turned to look at the class with a smile on his face, "Any questions?"

A girl with sun-kiss brunette hair wearing a light pink top with straps and a white undershirt and a dark denim ruffled skirt that reaches her mid thigh, raised her hand.

"Aww," He said. "Rose Marie Knightly, what is your question?"

"Yes, is there going to be any homework with this potion?" She asked the teacher.

"Not today, but you should take note of this lesson. You all should." He said. "Ladies, I know it's the first day of class, some of you, like you Rose, this is your first year with me, some not. For you freshmen, I am a fast paced teacher. Thousands of surprise pop quizzes will be given from me through out the year. I will be allowing you to use notes for the first semester, but second semester pop quizzes, I will not. You should pay attention even if there is homework or not. Is there any real questions? No? Alright then, I guess class is dismissed."

Every one stood up, grabbing their things and making there way through the door. As Paige and Cece walked passed Professor Palladium's desk, he stopped them.

"Paige, Cece," He said. "Miss Faragonda needs to see you in her office. It's urgent. She says you are excuses from whatever your next class is. I would hurry if I were you."

"Thanks Palladium," Cece said before the two walked out of the classroom and made their way to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Why do you think she needs to talk to us?" Cece ask as the two girls carried their bags down the hallways of Alfea. Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I hope it has nothing to do with the magic. Maybe she wants to award a reward or something." Cece knocked on the door, and a voice called out come in. The brunette turned the door knob and the two girls walked in.

"Paige, Cece," Miss Faragonda said. "I have been waiting for you, please come and sit. I'm afraid a have received some bad news."

"Always," Cece muttered to herself and Paige.

"A letter was placed across my desk this morning," She said as she held out a cream colored paper. It was for the three of us, I decided to read it before I gave it to the two of you, just in case it was to dangerous or such things like that." She handed the letter to the two girls. It read:

_Dear Triangular Power Holders;_

_My name isn't important. It would be to dangerous for me to state my name in this letter, or even address, That's why I had this hand delivered by the first stranger I saw walking across the street. Turned out she was a student here at Alfea and was just visiting family before class. _

_Anyways let's get to the point, you're in danger!_

_You thought that the Triangular Power was dead since your friend, Claire had died. I am very sorry for her death. When I heard the news, I knew you had to have been going through very difficult times. But I am sorry to tell you, you need to get over it, now!_

_The Triangular Power is very much alive! And someone is out to get it. I know it sounds confusing how I know this, and I am going to explain it as quickly as I can, and give you help as much as I can._

_When one of three holders of the Triangular Power dies, a new holder is formed. She has been chosen to hold that power for hundreds and thousands of years, for this time period, just like you three have. She was picked as a back up, like every one else did have. No one knows about that, no one but certain people._

_Now it is up to you to find her. A man is seeking her and is determined to find her before you. You cannot let that happen._

_I know very little about the girl. All I know is that she is around your age. I believe a year younger, and that she is a fairy attending your school. That is all I know so far, and still, I am not sure if that is true yet. I will be doing more research on her, and will be passing as much information to you as I can. But my process is going to take time, since I have very little info, that I am not sure is fact or fiction. _

_This man is going to be coming after you soon. I'm not sure when. I will try to find more information but it is hard, since I am doing this anonymously. _

_Please be safe and DO burn this letter after you read it. If I am found out, I could get killed for giving you this information. You are one step ahead of this man I mentioned, but it is only a matter of time before he does get this information in his hands. Burn this IMMEDIATELY!_

Miss Faragonda ran through her desk while the girls were reading, and pulled out a box of matches. She scraped the stick along the box causing it to light and lit the paper before she threw it into her trash can and poured her glass of tea she had on her desk over the small fire.

"Miss Faragonda," Paige asked. "Is that all true?"

"When Claire died I was growing suspicious about that, and now I am pretty sure it is true. I am not sure if we should trust this person. We never know if this he or she is giving us false information to throw us off." Miss Faragonda rose from her desk. "Come follow me, I have some place to show you."

o0o

Carmen Del Fuego jumped onto her bed. She was the only one to get her own dorm at Red Fountain, only because she was the only girl at a boarding school for boys. She rolled over onto her stomach and reached for a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of a girl with bleach blonde hair and green eyes. Carmen always smiled when she saw this picture.

"Oh Raquel," She whispered to the picture. "I am going to miss you so much!" Carmen kissed the glass of the picture frame and set it back down on the nightstand, and then rolled back onto her back. She stared at the ceiling. She knew she could definitely follow the rules that were given to her two days ago when she arrived. They ran through her head over and over again. It just made her mad about what they said to her and how they treated her when she checked in.

_"Name?" A man said very rudely and stopped. "Wait no need. You're Carmen Del Fuego. We have been expecting you and are quite interested in what is going to happen this year. You are the first girl to attend this school for boys you know? The first girl to come from a family with magic, and not have any powers at all. We found your story quite interesting. We let you in because we felt bad for you. We do ask you to follow the rules very well, and we do have a special rule for you." Carmen felt the anger build up in her. She hated it when she was made fun of by the fact she had no magic. "We ask you that we are giving you your own room for a reason. Keep it clean, alright? We don't want you to have any funny business with the other students. They come here for one reason and one reason only. They are here to become great heroes, not to stare at the only girl here, got it?"_

_"You can count on me Sir. No funny business."_

This man was very rude to Carmen, and she wasn't very fond of him. He could've not talked about her magic, or given her the rule in a nicer way, but he didn't. He made her feel like a complete idiot. And when she found out he was her homeroom teacher, she was even madder. But she just let it disappear and forgot about her past with him. She sure hoped he didn't say anything more about her magic abilities. If he did, he better watch out. She was not going to be happy with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter three! I'm sorry I only got one specialist done. I felt like this chapter was getting to long. But I do have one out of the way at least. **

**I sort of left it off at a cliffhanger. I am sorry about that, but sometimes cliffhangers are good for the story. I will try to update soon. Next chapter will probably be the rest of the specialist... and possibly witches. I'm not exactly sure what will happen in that chapter yet, because I have not written it yet. What I will tell you, I probably won't write anything about Amelia in that chapter I am going to try to take a little break from her and the bad guy, Chronos. But when those two are in the story, be sure to really pay attention to them. They are important, very important.**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile, I'd appreciate it for you to vote for it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews: Anon34, Gloxinia,StarsMagic, and Bearybeach! I couldn't thank you enough! I can't wait to see what reviews I get next! Also thanks to my beta reader, Roxy Fan 4 Ever. Thanks a lot! My next update is also going to be a little slow. My laptop is messing up, so I can't be on it very long with it turning off on me... On top of that, internet is on and off. Someone is going to come and fix it but he can't come for a while. So I will try to update as fast as I can... but you might be stuck waiting.**

**Butterfingers, and bunny rabbits,**

**-MLC99**


	9. 4:Everybody's Late

**Chapter Four**

Kristina looked out the window of her dorm room. She had just gotten back from her first day of classes, and was the only one in the dorm. The rain had stopped earlier in the day. It had been raining for nearly three days. Puddles of water nearly flooded the campus outside.

The brunette's phone vibrated lightly in Kristina's lap. _5 Missed Calls_ it blinked. She sighed loudly. It was from none other than her brother William. He and her other brother Logan had been trying to get a hold of her the past couple days. She just ignored them.

Kristina ran away from her past. Her parents sent her and her three brothers to Earth, where they were adopted, and had changed there names, because of the problem of her planet being sucked into a black hole. She doesn't use her birth name Roxanna, due to the fact that she wants to show her respect and love to her adoptive parents, not her real ones.

The door unlocked, and Kristina jumped being started by the sound. She turned around to see Natalie Abbott, one of her many dorm mates. Natalie was very shy around new people, and didn't talk much. When she did talk, she could never get the words to come out right.

Kristina smiled at her, and she slightly smiled back as she sat on the couch and pulled out a book and started to read. Natalie loved to read. She reads every second of the day if she isn't doing something else. She was the fairy of Literature and Poetry. She was a nerd when it came to books.

"Whatcha reading?" Kristina asked the girl.

"L-library's closed, s-so I'm reading the Alfea Freshman g-guide b-book," Natalie tried to speak. Kristina nodded her head, as she felt her phone vibrating in her hand again. She pushed ignore and went back to her friend.

"Y-you don't have to ignore a call around m-me," Natalie said. "It was polite of you to do that, but you don't have to."

"Nah, it was just the wrong number. It's fine."

"S-so where is everybody?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders. She was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, it's after five, and school ended at four. They should be-" Suddenly, the door swung opened, and Tara and Rosli walked in. " There you are, we were wondering where everyone was!"

"Oh," Tara said. "I was just showing Rosli and Tanya around. Tanya is out in the hall on the phone. Liberty and Edana are out looking for Paige."

"Yeah, she and her friend Cece haven't been seen since first hour, which was Potionology for them," Rosli said.

"Well that explains it-" Natalie said. She managed to say something without stammering, but had gotten interrupted by a screaming voice in the hall. Once the yelling came to a stop, the door swung opened, and Tanya came into the room.

"Hey Tanya, by any chance, did you see who was screaming out in the hall?" Tara asked.

"Er..." Before Tanya could answer, Liberty Bell and Edana walked into the dorm with Paige right behind them.

"Guess who we've found?" Edana asked.

"Well it's about time you show up," Rosli said. "Where have you been for the past couple of hours?"

"Ms. Faragonda pulled me and Cece out of our classes so she could speak to us, uh Tara, Edana, Liberty ," Paige turned to those three as she said there names. "I need to speak to you, in my room for a couple of minutes. We'll be right back guys." The four left the living room, and walked into Paige and Natalie's room, and locked the door.

"Why can't she just talk to them in front of us?" Tanya asked.

o0o

"Paige, what is it?" Liberty Bell had asked.

"We have a series problem on our hands," She answered. "Miss Faragonda received a letter today, from an anonymous person before classes began. The Triangular Power is very much still alive. There is a new holder. But we have no idea who that is. We believe she goes here, but we don't know. There is someone out there who is desperate to get her before we do. And we can't let that happen."

"Guess my Aunt was wrong... doesn't surprise me," Tara murmured to herself.

"So there is someone else out there that took Claire's place after she died?" Edana asked.

"Yes. Every group with this power always has a back up person. Hardly anybody knows that. Everybody thinks that once one of the three die, it's gone forever, but according to what we have found out today, it doesn't. Cece is telling everyone in Dorm 101, about it, except the new girl Sienna that we met yesterday at the ice cream place. Also, after the events with us last year, Ms. Faragonda had put in this secret room, for hiding out and all (Removed the period) to try to keep us from being kidnapped, like last year."

o0o

Kristina leaned against Paige and Natalie's door. She was just starting to listen to the girls' conversation.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked. "You can't eavesdrop!"

"Tanya, listen to this."

_"Alright, well, how are we going to keep this all from Kristina, Natalie, Tanya, and Rosli?"_ Liberty Bell asked. _"We can't hide this from them forever."_

_"Liberty's got a point,"_ Tara said. _"They are going to grow suspicious about us if we end up being gone for days and hours."_

_"We'll tell them." _Paige answered_. "We'll have to tell them, but not now, only when the time is right."_

_"We'll also have to tell them the full story on Claire and Katy's death."_ Edana said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kristina asked quietly.

"Murder?" Tanya suggested. "Oh my God! We're sleeping with murderers!"

"We'll have to warn Sienna. She's all alone with them, if the girls from Dorm 101 are in it as well, which I bet they are!"

"What are you two talking about?" Rosli asked approaching the girls standing outside the door.

"Oh nothing," Tanya said. "Nothing at all!"

_**This chapter is a little less then my normal updates, but at least it's not like the previous chapters, which were very long, for reasons to help get the plot along. I was going to introduce other charactors, but sadly didn't. Don't worry though, they will be introduced sooner or later. I am planning on the next chapter, but no promises! This chapter, shows a little about the other charactors. I hope I am writing them correctly. If you feel I am not showing your OC's personalities, right, please do let me know. I also would like it if the owners of the fairies want there charactor to be best friends... For example, if the owner of Kristina wants her to be best friends of Tanya... I would like to know that... That would also go to the OC's from last story as well. YOu don't have to, but I would ask you. **_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed; Lycory, StarsMagic, Anon34, Angelique-Life, BearyBeach, Rosie Starships, Gloxinia, and RoseMarie1314! I also would like to thank my beta reader, Roxy Fan 4 Ever! I love you all so much! Without the reviews I get, I would probably hardly ever update this, and I'd be sad to... Thanks for all you guys do!**_

_**Now, what is Kristina and Tanya going to do next, now that they are sleeping with what they think murderers? What will happen to Amelia when she becomes face to face with her birth-mother? When's Chronos's next move going to be? Who was screaming in the hall? Questions, questions, questions! They may not be answered in the next chapter, but they will be answered soon. I am hoping to write about the other charactors in the next chapter, but that might not happen in the next... I don't plan what I write a head of time, I plan it all at last minute when I begin to write it!**_

_**Shooting stars, and happily ever afters,**_

_**-MLC99(Natty.B)**_


	10. 5: Mommy's Words

**Chapter Five**

Amelia opened the door to her apartment. She stopped in the door way and ringed the water out of her hair and clothes before she entered. She then popped off her shoes before taking a seat on her couch.

"It's about time you showed up," A voice said. Amelia stood immediately, and looked around. She didn't see anyone around.

"Who's there?" She asked, still looking around. Her face showed that she was brave, but it was a lie. She was terrified. "Show yourself!"

Amelia Sunrise turned around, to see Darla Vindbrigger, her birth mother standing behind her. Amelia gulped. When she heard someone speak, she was scared, but now that she knew that it was her mother, she was so scared that there wasn't a word in the dictionary that described how she felt. She feared her mother more than anyone or anything else in the world. Darla Vindbrigger would make the scariest spider you see crawling in your house seem like an adorable newborn puppy. If you should fear anyone in the world, it would have to be her.

"Mother... W-what brings you here?" Amelia tried to hide her fear, but it was almost impossible to manage. She knew that Darla could see her fear.

"Why am I here?" Darla raised her voice, with anger. "I asked you to do one thing. ONE THING! It was so simple and easy a mouse could do it! But you failed! You failed! Chronos has given you one more chance to do it right. If you fail again Miss Amelia Sunrise, it will cost you your life, and perhaps your dearest Theresa will not live as well! I will not tolerate this any longer child. Do as I tell you, and you will likely see another day."

Darla left the house immediately after finishing her sentience. Amelia collapsed her wet body back onto the couch. She put her hands on her head and screamed. Was it just her, or was everyone's life so hard and miserable?

o0o

Night fell upon Magix. Everyone was sound asleep, everyone but Tanya and Kristina. They were terrified to go to sleep that night, poor Sienna, who they haven't been able to tell yet that she is all alone with a bunch of criminals. They just couldn't find her.

Tanya rolled over onto her stomach. She looked over Rosliananna and kept her eye on Tara, who was sound asleep. Just hours before, she trusted Tara , not only Tara, but Edana,LibertyBell, and Paige. They were close friends to her, until now. Now her hatred, anger, and fear grew.

What was she going to do? What were she and Kristina going to do? Go to the Headmistress? If they told, would they strike again? What did Claire and Katy do that made those girls kill them?

Thousands of questions ran through her head. Tanya didn't want to shut her eyes longer then a split second. But all her thought vanished instantly when her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen, and moved her thumb over the ignore button. Tanya wasn't the only one lying. She lied this morning as well. When the girls ask who was yelling in the hall, she didn't say it was her.

Tanya was a princess. She grew up to know that telling a lie, is bad and you should never do it. She obeyed it most of the time. But there were those times that she had no choice but to lie, just like today. She was not ready to tell them the truth yet. But it would soon come out, and she'd hoped they'd forgive her at the end for not telling the truth.

She wasn't going to lie to the other's little secret about committing murder for much longer. They need to know the truth, and they were going to here it, soon. Tanya and Kristina both didn't know how to tell them. But they were going to figure it out soon.

Now, Tanya's new thoughts were interrupted again, but not by her vibrating phone, this time, a scream, a scream that came from the other room in the dorm, a scream coming from Paige and Natalie's room.

_Natalie!_ Tanya stood in the doorway while tears formed in her eyes. She knew exactly what was going on in there. It wasn't much longer as the other girls got out of their beds from the shriek. Kristina's eyes were tearing up as well, as she realized the same conclusion as Tanya. Natalie was dead. Kristina and Tanya didn't enter the room, as the other dorm members did. Rosli came running into the room after just a peek inside the dorm.

"Tanya, Kristina, go get help!" She commanded in a yell, "Hurry!"

Rosli didn't have to yell more than once. Kristina darted out the door with Tanya right behind her. They knew what had happened in the room without having to look in there. It was the same thing that had happened to Claire and Katy.

"Was Liberty Bell and Edana in your room when you heard the scream?" Tanya asked Kristina as they ran down the hall in there pajamas. Kristina nodded.

"Yeah, they were. What about Tara ?"

"Yes, then it was Paige, and possibly the 101 girls. That's who did it." The girls arrived at Miss Faragonda's office. The door was left opened and no one was inside.

"She probably went home for the night," Kristina suggested. "Come on, Griselda's office is right down the hall. I doubt they would leave thousands of teenage girls alone."

The two pounded on the door of the office as they arrived, Griselda opened the door.

"Girls!" She responded with a yawn. "What are you two doing up at one in the morning! You have classes tomorrow, and I remember the lights out is at eleven!"

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Griselda!" Kristina pleaded. "But it's an emergency. Natalie-"

"I'll be right there," The middle-aged woman replied, as she grabbed a robe and tied the belt. She slipped on a pair of slippers and ran out the door, following the two teens in front of her quickly down the hallways of the school.

_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am starting to write at my normal chapter length, so yes the chapters are going to be shorter than the first three. Those were long to get the plot rolling faster! But don't worry, there will be long chapters here and there, but most of them would average a 1500. Also if you could see, all of the BFF stories now have a title cover. _

_Now, I know I only introduced one new specialist, and zero new witches, I keep telling you all that I will might do it the next chapter. This is what I am going to do(I think): I will introduce the heroes and witches as soon as possible. I am not sure which chapter yet, but it will be soon. It probably won't be like I had introduced the others, but they will be introduced. For the minor characters, as I said when I posted this, I will probably use all of them, but I might miss a few. I am sorry if I do._

_Thanks everyone for your support. Even if your OC hasn't appeared into the story yet, just hang in there. Thank you to __**Roxy Fan 4 Ever **__for beta-ing this story, and all my other stories. And also thank you to __**StarsMagic, RainFlowers, Anon34, Lycory, **__and __**Angelique-Life**__. Thank you so much for everything you did! Keep it up everyone! I appreciate it so much!_

_Until next time, what's going on in Paige and Natalie's room? Are Tanya and Kristina right? To find out, review and just wait!_

_-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 AKA Natty.B_


	11. 6: Second Day Of Classes At Red Fountain

_**Hey everyone! Before you read, you might see stars* throughout the way. They will be explained at the end in my author's note!**_

**Chapter Six**

Red Fountain, the school for teenage boys, trying to become what everyone little boy wants to be when they grow up, a hero. It was surely a big school, since it's the only school to train these young men to do this.

A young man, with black hair that stood about six foot tall, inserted his key into the doorknob of his dorm, on September fourth The door clicked and he marched himself inside. No one was there, yet. The rest were still in their classes he supposed. His name was Leonardo Tyler, but everyone called him Leon.

Leon, was 19. At the age of one, he was found but his adoptive father, Marlin lying on straw, abandon. He felt sorry for the child and took him home. Leon's mother, Melissa, was pleased and fell in love with the child at her first sight of him. Soon Marlin and Melissa adopted him.

Just a few years ago, Leon found out the truth. He overheard a conversation he shouldn't have. He ran away, feeling so angry and upset with what his family had done to him. He returned just a few weeks later, feeling touched at what his father had done. He had placed missing posters all over the city and had asked so many people if they had seen him.

After five minutes of being alone, Leon was soon joined by some of his roommates they were Mike Rush* and Lance Xio walked into the dorm.

Lance had snow white hair, and electric blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he stood just an inch or two shorter then Leon.

Mike was the same height as the other two boys. He had brunette hair, slight tanned skin, and amber colored eyes.

The three weren't exactly what you would call pals, more of acquaintances. Leon was quiet, almost all the time. Unlike Leon, Lance was active, and was trying to keep himself in a good mood; Mike was like both of them. Half the time, he was quiet, the other half, he wasn't.

Conner Ryan, and Jake, two other roommates, had walked into the room, along with a guy named Kish*. Conner stood at six foot two, with dark blonde hair. And Jake had brunette spiky hair.

Conner, Jake, Mike, and Lance, personalities were a lot alike. Though only three of the four were really good friends, Conner, Jake and Lance.

Next entering the room together, were the remaining roommates of the dorm. Kyle*, Chale*, and Jasson*. As soon as those three walked through the door they quickly pulled Kish aside and left the dorm.

o0o

Magix Hospital was one of the best in the world. It was recently ranked number five. Thousands of patients were treated every day, by doctors and nurses.

One recent patient, who was rushed in late last night, lay peacefully, in a hospital bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, bored.

She didn't like hospitals; she hated them, if she had to be a patient in one. She pushed back her golden blonde hair, and stared at her wristband.

_Babbitt, Paige AGE: 17, March 24th, 1995_

_09-04-2012_

It didn't make since to Paige the reason why they had called an ambulance on her._ I was only having a bad dream! _She thought to herself. All she did was have a horrible nightmare that she couldn't be awaken from. And the doctors had chosen to keep her overnight, which didn't make since to Paige one bit!

This dream that Paige had had been going on for about a month now. It always starts with Claire and Katy's funerals. Then, it switches to something else, Claire being killed right in front of Paige's eyes, as Claire set an attack at an evil old lady named Gertrude*, and Gertrude sending an attack at her, those two, Claire and Gertrude died at each other's attacks.

And after that, the nightmare would get scary, after watching the replay of her best friend die, she and Cece, watch as Claire and Katy, stand in front of them, alive, after being dead, cornering the two girls. In their hands they hold energy balls, Paige and Cece's magic refuses to work on them. Lastly, before Paige finally wakes up from her dream, Claire and Katy tell them to "Help her", as the throw their energy balls at the two girls. "Help-" Before Paige hears who, she always wakes up, feeling the pain, of where the energy ball had hit her, almost like the dream was real. It wasn't, however.

The door to Paige's hospital room opened and an elderly woman walked through. It was Miss Faragonda. She shut the door behind her.

"Paige, it's nice to see you are well," The Headmistress said as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I would be better if I were sitting in a classroom reading a book," The fairy leaned up.

"Has a doctor spoken to you?"

"No one has."

Ms. Faragonda looked into Paige's eyes. "How long have you been having this dream?"

"About a month now," Paige replied.

"Paige," The Headmistress started. "I believe your dream really has to do with us finding who the fourth holder of the Triangular Power is. Claire and Katy are trying to tell you something. But your body wakes up before the message is delivered. Claire and Katy know who the holder is."

"Well, why me?" Paige asked, "Why not Cece?"

"No offense, but have you seen your dear friend's grades?" Paige let out a tiny giggle.

"I guess I would be the one to figure this out before her. Anyway, when can I leave this place?"

"Tomorrow morning dear, I will pick you up and take you back to school. I haven't told the other girls yet, but I will be putting you and the others in hiding, this includes your friends from Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. I have been doing some research about that letter we received yesterday. Before I burned it and showed it to you, I had it dusted for fingerprints. We have a suspect of a young teenage girl named Amelia Sunrise. I don't know much information about her, but the fact she works for evil. We don't know if she is actually working for us, or pretending to, and is working on a trap."

"What about our roommates?"

"Sienna, from room 101, will be moved to 333 while you are in hiding, so she won't be alone. We will tell your roommates that you all have been assigned to a mission, and are not sure when you should be ba-"

"Ms. Faragonda, they need to be told the truth," Paige cut the headmistress off.

"The truth will have to wait, I have to go, I have invited your friends to visit you will you do me the favor and tell them the news?"

"Yes ma'am."

The Headmistress left after those words. Paige leaned back on the bed. Someone was targeting her and Cece, possibly her roommates and friends as well, just like last year, although this year they don't know anything really. Claire and Katy, know, and are trying to tell them.

Within minutes, the room was crowded with teenagers, all her friends from last year, Cece, Kyle, Jasson, Kish, Chale, Liberty Bell, Edana, Tara, Sabrina, Sera, Jasmine, Christy, Kat, Jade, Gwen*, Beatrice, and Thalia. Paige and Cece told them about the other holder, since not all knew about it. And Paige then told them about how they were all going to be under cover until further notice after Paige was released from the hospital.

"This totally sucks!" Gwen commented. "Last year was horrible! And this years probably going to be worse! DO you know how hard it is to do homework when you have no idea what the homework is about because you've been absent from your classes?"

"Gwen, we've all been through the same thing last year. You're not the only one suffering," The fairy of Stardust, Kat, told the witch.

"Alright, can we change the subject please?" Chris asked, "This is the first time all of us has been together since school let out, and Katy, and Claire's funerals."

"She's right guys," Cece said. "Let's just take our minds off everything that's going on. The past was the past. No one can change it. Let's just forget about everything that had happened last year."

And that's what they did. The teens sat down a discussed everything they had done over the summer. Before they knew it, visiting hours were over, and the nurse forced them to leave.

o0o

Chronos stared out the window at the starry night sky. He needed to find this girl quickly but his definition of quick, was obviously the opposite of Amelia's. She was slow compared to him. If he told her to do something _slow_, how long was that going to be? Her _fast _pace was as slow as possible.

He needed to keep his eyes on the prize and not be worrying about how slow Amelia was. He was sure he'd get it soon, but not soon enough. He was afraid that he may not be able to find her in time. And if that happened, he had to do something harder. If he didn't have her soon, the world would be in totally war with him.

He took his eyes off the stars and turned around when he heard his office door swing open. His orange hair assistant stood there. He raised his left brow, surprised at the fact she had come at this time of day. She had left work about two hours ago. What has brought her here?

"Ms. Sunrise," He asked. "What are you doing here? You should be home."

"Yes, I should," She started. "But Sir, I may have the answers to your request."

* * *

I have put down stars for the people who haven't read the first two stories, and as a reminder for people who might have forgotten about what ever it is I starred.

**Mike Rush**

_Mike was mentioned once or twice in the second story as Christy's boyfriend. He was also mentioned once in the first chapter of this story still as her boyfriend._

**Kish**_  
_

_Kish first appeared in the second story, as one of the brave heroes. He was mentioned at the end of the first chapter of this story._

**Kyle**_  
_

_Kyle first appeared in the second story as well. He has a girlfriend named Norma, and is mentioned through out both stories. He was also in the first chapter of this story. Kyle is a squire for Paige, but she doesn't consider him to be._**  
**

**Chale**

_Chale appeared in the first story. He helped the group defeat the Trix and their kids just like everyone else. He is the son of Darcy, but he ran away from that life. He was the only one to witness Katy die, as the two both froze in a freezer as the others went to battle the Trix._**  
**

**Jasson**_  
_

_Jasson's first appearance was in the first story, at the age of seven. He found seven year old Paige crying in an ally as she ran away from home. He was one to fight the Trix and their kids in the big battle in the second book._**  
**

**Gertrude**

_Gertrudes first appearance was in the last chapter of the first story as the voice the Trix were talking to. Her last and final appearance was in the last chapter of the second story as she killed Claire. She was revealed to be over 300 years old, and to be one of the past holders of the Triangular power. She had also killed the Trix and their kids, with the help of the the specialist, good witches, and the fairies._**  
**

**Gwen**_  
_

_Her first appearance was in the second story. She was a good witch and helped defeat the Trix._**  
**

* * *

_**Throughout the story, you will come across those stars. Most of the time they will be down here, unless I forget for some reason. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon!**  
_

_**Thanks everyone who has reviewed ,AutumnFire633, Princess Of Flames, Gloxinia, and Rosie Starships. I really appreciate it! Also thanks to my beta reader, Roxy Fan 4 Ever.**_

_**Stars, and water lilies,**_

_**-MLC99**_


	12. 7: Another Letter From Amelia

**Chapter Seven**

September 5th had come. Chronos sat at his desk as he clutched his blue inked pen in his hand, as a small smile appeared on his face.

This man hasn't smiled in years, more likely decades. It was rare to see him smile, and fifteen year old Amelia Sunrise had done it.

He had no name, but a picture that had just came through the Fax machine minutes ago, of the girl that he was looking for. A name would be easy to figure out now. Alfea has all there student IDs on the computer. Hacking the computer and looking through thousands of pictures of teenage girls would be easy now that they have the picture of the one they wanted.

Chronos was happy, no, not happy, delighted. He was full of glee through every inch of his body at the moment. He was farther ahead of figuring this girl out before Paige and Claire. He was sure he was going to get his hands around the girl before those girls. He was just about to succeed.

o0o

Ms. Faragonda sat at her desk as she took a knife and cut the edge of an envelope that she had been given that morning. It was a letter from the person that had sent the letter before, the person who was suspected to be a girl named Amelia Sunrise.

_Dear Paige and Cece:_

_I have made a lot of progress and I know who the girl is. I have given my boss some information including the picture of the girl that is included with this letter._

The elderly woman's eyebrows knitted. She could not find the picture mentioned in the letter. Until she realized it stuck to the letter, she didn't bother to look at it yet. She wanted to finish reading.

_My boss is planning on approaching you two if you find her first, or if he can't find her, which I doubt he will. All we had is a picture, but what you two have is a picture and a name-_

Before she could finish reading the letter, Ms. Faragonda elbow knock over her cup of coffee and had spilled all over the paper. You could no longer read it. The picture was wet and damaged as well.

The Headmistress glanced at her wrist and her diamond watch, _8:45_. It was time to go to the hospital and pick up the student.

She quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of notebook paper. She scratched down a note to Ms. Griselda:

_Please figure out who this student is if possible, thank you!_

And then she left the office.

o0o

Paige made her way towards the exit of the hospital, but before she could push on the exit doors, something caught her eye, not something, but someone. It was one of her classmates, who usually sit's in the back of the room, Ameena.

Ameena was a kind, caring girl with shoulder length brunette hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was standing at the front desk talking to the lady, within minutes she was greeted by a doctor and took off.

Paige placed her hands back onto the door and pushed exiting the hospital and was greeted by Ms. Faragonda. The two both got into a car and took off.

o0o

Classes at Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain had ended, and some of the teens of those three different schools, were in the office of Ms. Faragonda. These teens were Tara, Liberty Bell, Edana, Kat, Christy, Jade, Jasmine, Sabrina, Sera, Kish, Jasson, Kyle, Chale, Gwen, Thalia, Bea, Paige and Cece. These eighteen teens all were here for one reason; they were all possibly in danger.

To these teens, being in danger meant nothing. They were almost always in danger from the start of last year. They were used to it.

But unlike last year, they had no idea what they were up against. For the many disappearances they had last year from beginning kidnapped, this year, they were on lockdown. They were going to be secretly hidden, leaving their roommates alone, and suspicious. They did not want to do it, but they had no choice, it was for their own safety.

"I have gotten a second letter," Headmistress Faragonda spoke with her hands gently folded and her elbows placed softly on the desk. "All of you know about the new holder of the Triangular Power and that some person is out to get it. That is the reason you are all under cover. The letter I have received is from a girl who is supposedly working for the enemy, but she is actually working for us. We don't know if that is true. This young lady's name is Amelia Sunrise. Cece and Paige, you have both read the first letter. The second letter, I had read in advance before I had given it to you for safety reasons plus if I don't, I could possibly get fired if my boss had found out. Before I finished it, I knocked over a cup of coffee; in the letter was the name and picture of the new holder, if this young lady is telling the truth. The papers are no longer legible."

"Well that sucks," Gwen blurted out.

"Ms. F," Chale said. "Do we know anything about the man she's working for?"

"No, sir. Research we have on this girl is very little. Nothing is known about her really. Except for the name. We can't contact her in any way."

"Well that sucks," Gwen repeated. Miss Faragonda ignored Gwen's comments like everyone else in the room as she had stood from her desk and walked over to a bookcase in her room. She carefully removed one of the books from the shelves.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. There is plenty of food to get you through at least a week. We will refill it when the week is over. Cell phones, internet, all that stuff can be used down there. For your safety, the walls here will block the location of where you are. Your new enemy can not be able to contact you. Your teachers will be able to teach you over video chat from the multiple computers down there. Grab your bags, and make yourself comfortable."

They did not hesitate to do what the old woman had told them. They all grabbed their belongings and headed down a metal hallway.

* * *

**Okay, I do realize it took me awhile to get it up. My apology. I haven't really been as loyal to another story as I have been to this one. I was trying to get some work done with that. Leaving about ten minutes a day to get this written. Once again, sorry.**

**I start school in less then a week, bummer... Updating will be hard. I like to update about once a week. I will try to do that. Also, updates will be slow for a few weeks that I know of. I have know idea what my schedule will really be, I usually get a lot of homework, but you never know, I'm getting a brand new teacher this year, so I don't know if he is a homework person or not... I hope he isn't. But this isn't really the reason for slow updates for a few weeks. The story I mentioned above is almost finished. It just has a few chapters to go before it's complete. I want to get that out of the way so that will mean more time for BFF3. **

**AutumnFire633, WebMonster, RoseMarie1314, Princess Of Flames, and Bearybeach, you four have something in common. You all reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much! Reviews are always loved and appreciated by me! **

**Please review! **

**-MLC99**


	13. 8: Tick, Tick, Tick

**Chapter Eight**

Chronos patiently waited at his desk as he kept his eyes on the buzzer he pressed moments ago, and then on his disaster of a desk piled with thousands of papers and other things, until the handle of his office door unlatched.

"You paged Sir," Amelia's orange hair flipped as her neck turned to make sure she shut the door behind her.

"Aw, yes Miss Sunrise. Thank you for coming, you were faster today than usual. Thank you for not keeping me waiting. Today is not a day to wait." He rubbed his hand back and forth against his brown hair and smiled. "Miss Sunrise, there has been a change in plans."

"What would that be Sir?" She asked clutching her clipboard. She hated the man just a tiny bit more everyday, but she had no choice but to do his work, Theresa, her adoptive mother's life was on the line. She would do anything for the poor lady. Chronos's teeth shined in his big grin almost like a sparkle glitter you see on TV shows and cartoons.

"Plan B, I have all the info I need but the hard way seems more fun doesn't? It will take place, tonight. Your job is to tell the other's asap!" He stood up from his desk and walk to his office door. He took another glance at his desk. "Oh and also, could you tidy up that desk of mine? With all my work on it, it gets so cluttered. Chow!" As the door clicked shut, Amelia dropped her clipboard and screamed with anger. He said such bad things with such a positive and serious attitude. This man was sick with how he treated people. But he didn't care. She knew there was no way of stopping him, except the Triangular Power, which hasn't been reunited, and is still up for grabs.

o0o

Thalia pushed down onto her spiral notebook as she quickly did her homework. It was technically the first day of being in here not counting entering after her classes at Cloud Tower. She dropped her pencil and clutched her pixie cut black hair frustrated with her Potionology homework.

It wasn't just the homework question that caused this. It was the fact being trapped in this room. She had to learn all her homework over the computer. It wasn't like being in an actual classroom. In a classroom, she could have gotten away with not doing her homework, by possibly coping, which she sometimes did occasionally due to not being in her classes all the time with the events of last year. Now this year was the same, but they made them learn. Guess there was something that came out of that horrible year.

It wasn't just her, it was everyone. Being under danger was not their cup of tea, was it anybody's though? They may have been used to it, but they all hated it. At least this was better than not being undercover.

Everyone was finished but Thalia. The small study room filled with about five computers and eight desks was empty except for the witch. Everyone else was in the living room area, kitchen or in the couple bed rooms of the hidden place behind a bookshelf. She finally had gotten done with her work a long while after the others.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Thalia asked as she entered the room where all the girls were hanging out. "I mean, just sit around all day doing homework, surfing the web, watching TV that gets boring after a while."

"I agree," Paige said reaching into a bag of chips that she and Tara both shared.

"There's always reading," Cece and Edana both said looking up from their books.

"You know," Tara said, "I don't mind reading, but you two are the only ones I know to be reading when under attack. There should be like an award for that or something."

"There is," Sera said. "It's called that 'Cece and Edana Geek Reward!' Those two were the first to earn it; it was a tie so they both received it. I like reading as well, but I just don't know how you two do it!"

"Can you guys turn the volume down," Cece asked clutching her book. "I'm trying to read."

"Okay everyone," Tara said. "There's no need to make anyone mad."

"Hey, you're the one who started it!" Kat pointed out. "You have no room to talk."

"True, very true." Silence fell in the living place for a few minutes. No one really said anything.

It was seven thirty. Though they couldn't see it, the sun was setting. Colors of orange and purple lit up the sky perfectly as the yellow ball sank its way below the horizon. No one knew that on this beautiful night of early September something terrible was going to happen. Thirty minutes was left and they did not know. _Tick, tick, tick._

* * *

**Short chapter... yes I do realize that. Sorry I haven't written about the new OC's in a while, or the new witches at all. I will get to them/get back to them soon. The new OCs that are already introducted will probably reappear in the next chapter. Don't worry though. I just needed to leave them out for a tiny bit to get where the action comes in place. Witches, I have plans for them, and they should be introduced as soon as possible. Probably in the next three chapters or less.**

**Lycory, AutumnFire633, and StarsMagic, thanks a bunch for your reviews! What do you think Plan B is? Well, I'll give you a hint, it's bad enough the Amelia is going crazy that he is doing this! :)**


	14. 9: The Ring Of The Chime

**Here is chapter nine, fast update right? I just updated yesterday, so you have about a two weeks worth of BFF. As I had told you a few chapters ago, updates won't be as fast because I am more focused on this other story which is almost done. Once it is done, I will have more time for BFF. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ms. Faragonda looked up from her desk as the grandfather clock in her office chimed. It was eight O'clock, time to go home. She got up from her desk and started to depart from the building, Ms. Griselda usually had night duty, and she's only at the school for about three hours during the day to teach her classes. She had exited the office right before the last chime.

As the door shut, a black cloud of dust formed in her dark office. When the smoke cleared, a man's body formed with a wide smile on his face, it was Chronos. It was time.

He walked over to the bookcase of the dark office. He scanned through the books rubbing his finger over each spine. Once he found the book he was looking for, he pulled it out of the shelf to reveal the passageway behind as the shelves slide to the side.

"Oh Heather*," He said shaking his head. "You make it so easy you know? Who else would place a hidden room behind a bookcase when you don't want anyone to find it?"

He took a step into the metal room, and gracefully entered. Plan B, part one was just about to take place. Plan A didn't fail. It was just way too boring and simple. Looking back behind him, he continued his way into the hideout.

o0o

Sienna sat down on her new bed. She wasn't exactly used to it, but she still was not used to her bed that she had in Room 101. Her new roommate was Natalie Abbott. She didn't know her dorm mates very well. She met them once right before school started and seen them a few times in her classes.

She pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail, as the door creaked open. Natalie walked in, and tried to put a smile on her face, but Natalie's smile couldn't stay.

"H-hey, Si-Sienna," Natalie stuttered. "D-do you wh-want to come g-get dinner with us, a-at the cafeteria. We, we are getting ready to go."

"Sure," Sienna answered softly as she stood up. She placed a purple headband with a white flower on it into her hair, which had matched her outfit and had exited the room.

"Are we ready?" Kristina asked everyone in the room. They nodded their heads. "Alrightie then. The cafeteria closes in less than a half hour. And lights out is at ten since it's a school night."

"Thanks for the reminder," Rosliananna said as they walked down stairs towards the Alfea cafeteria. It was better to go and eat later than it was earlier due to the amount of teenagers waiting in line for food. At eight fifteen it was nearly empty, due to the fact it closed at eight thirty. The girls ordered and paid for their food and quickly took a table. Tanya was the first to take a bite.

"So Sienna, you're from the planet of Ulla?" Tanya asked as she swallowed the bites of sandwich in her mouth. Sienna slightly nodded her blonde head.

"Yes, it's the planet of emotions. I work for the royal family there."

"Yeah, that's what Jade told us," Rosli said with a smile. "Sorry about moving in with us, we didn't expect this. We were told at the last minute so we didn't have a chance to clean and such."

"Yeah, it's fine," She said. "I understand. I was told I was moving in with you all temporarily while my roommates and yours were on a secret mission... Say, do you know when they will be back?"

"No clue, Miss. Faragonda doesn't even know, she said it could even be all year," Kristina wiped her mouth before she spoke with a napkin. "But let's hope they return soon. It's not the same without them."

"I agree," Sienna said softly as she looked at Rosli's vibrating phone. Rosliananna wiped her blonde-ish bangs against her deep brunette hair as she read the text message sent from an unknown number.

_Emergency! Contact Ms. Faragonda ASAP! -Liberty_

She was slightly disappointed, expecting the text to be from her boyfriend, Marshall, that she hasn't heard from in a while. But she understood trouble was more important than him. She looked up from her cell phone.

"Did he finally respond?" Kristina asked the girl. She shook her head no.

"Liberty Bell just texted me, she says it's an emergency and we need to go get Ms. Faragonda."

"Ms. Faragonda leaves and eight, we learned that when Paige was put into the hospital. Ms. Griselda's in charge," Natalie said without messing up.

"Well, we just have to go talk to her than," Tanya said standing up from her seat. "It's an emergency; we can't just sit around and talk, can we? No. Come on!" She grabbed her plate of unfinished food and threw it away the others following her steps, and then made their way to Ms. Griselda.

They showed the head of discipline the message sent from an unknown number. She gasped at the small screen. She ran into her office and dialed the number of Ms. Faragonda. Words were exchanged. The five fairies didn't understand what was going on. Ms. Griselda led them into Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Headmistress Faragonda will be here soon," Griselda said. "In the meantime, she told me to go and see what this problem is. I will be back shortly, stay here." Griselda pulled a book of the shelf and a passage way opened, she entered a room behind the case and it closed behind her.

"Uh," Natalie, said. "I-I'm confused."

"I think we all are," Kristina said.

o0o

Griselda walked through the hall filled with cold, musty air, as she reached the door that entered the hidden house. She unlocked and opened the door; everyone that was staying there was sitting in the living room, everyone that is except for Cece and Paige.

"What's going on here?" Griselda asked. "I was told there was an emergency?"

"Paige and Cece have been kidnapped," Kish answered the Assistant Headmistress. Ms. Griselda gulped from the information, now what were they going to do?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Thanks to the guest reviewer who reviewed last chapter. Witches will be introduced soon, and the other heroes will return again soon... Also, I do have a new story out, it's a one-shot called _You're the Music To MY Heart _I would appreciate it a bunch if you could check it out!**

**Disney Movies, and melted candle wax, (very random...)**

**-MLC99 AKA Natty.B**


	15. 10: Backwards and Forwards

**Chapter Ten**

Cece opened her eyes with the world spinning around her. She felt dizzy and she had no idea where she was. Crumbled buildings of stone surrounded her. They would fall down any day now. A small narrow street was laid out in front of her and cars drove by, but they weren't the cars she was used to. They were older, a lot older.

She was getting stairs from the people who walked by her, a lot of them children, around the age of ten. There hair was dirty and their clothes were tattered. She looked nothing like them, having combed clean hair and by wearing the clothes she had worn.

She walked down the sidewalk, having no idea where she was going. Wherever she was, these people had no fashion sense, and did not know that you should shower daily. Though not all the people were like that. Some people had decent clothes and were a lot cleaner than others.

"What on earth are you wearing?" As a teenage girl that had stood behind Cece. She spun around on the heels of her feet. This girl looked to be sixteen years old. She wore a ragged, v-necked, dark grey, loosely-fitting, top over a black sleeveless top. She was wearing black pants which were frayed at the bottom and leather sandals that were worn and dirty. Her black hair was left down and it went to her shoulders.

"What am I wearing?" Cece replied confused. "Well, obviously, I'm the only one wearing something up-to-date. Everyone else here is wearing stuff they wore back when dinosaurs were around."

"That is false. I have no clue what you are thinking. I've never seen such clothes. Those reptiles are thousands and thousands of years old, no human being was alive back then. I'm Brooklynn Meadows, but you can just call me Lynn, and you are?"

"Cecilia Walters, but I like to go by Cece,"

"You're name is very swell!" Cece's eyes knitted. _What is this, like the 1500s? _She thought.

"By the way, uh, Lynn, what year is this? Sorry I uh, forgot."

"1941," _1941? Seriously, where are the dinosaurs? Ben Franklin? I seriously should pay attention in class more often._

"Yeah, we may have a problem," Cece said. "By any chance do you know how to get to the future, say 2012? I'm completely lost."

"Aww... that explains your way of style," Lynn said admiring the girl's outfit. "2012 you say? That's seventy-one years from now; you sure did travel a long ways. I apologize, but I do not know. Welcome to Tana Falls, a small town on Andros. You can stay with me if you like; I have clothes that will fit you so you won't be such an outcast."

"Yeah, thanks. But may I ask why these people look so sad?"

"I'm sure you heard of it, we're in a depression, the whole universe, all the realms, all the planets. Money is harsh, and a lot of people are losing their jobs."

"Well, a box of cereal is twenty five cents! Where I come from, it's like five dollars!" Lynn's eyebrows crossed.

"My goodness, that's outrageous!"

o0o

Paige ducked her head and let out a small cry as a car flew over her head. After it passed she looked up and screamed at the idiot who did that to her. She didn't know where she was. One minute, she was in the hideout, the next she was in some weird place, filled with cars that flew, like airplanes.

"You alright there?" A person asked stopping their car.

"Actually no, I almost got hit by a car, and I have no idea why I am standing in the street." Paige said. "But thanks for asking!"

"No problem, you need a ride?" The person asked. Paige nodded softly. "Hop in." Paige got in the car as the person opened the door. The person looked to be a year older than Paige. She has knee length black hair with curls at the end, her bangs covered her forehead and she had grey shades with fair skin and bluish black eyes with a crown shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

"Angel Starling is my name, Princess of this once beautiful planet, and you are-?"

"Paige Babbitt, say where exactly am I?"

"You don't know?" Angel questioned. Paige shook her head. "Elegarnio, this place used to be one of the most beautiful planets, but Valtor invaded it not long before the fairies of the Winx Club killed him, about nine decades ago."

"Ninety years ago?" Paige was confused. "That's not right. It was just a couple years before I was born. If it was ninety years ago, we'd be in like the year 2080."

"It's 2083, I should take you to see the doctor, maybe a car did hit you and you never realized it. I have the best doctor on the planet at my palace."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not the daughter of the Winx and it was all a dream, that would be great."

"Wait, a minute, I knew that name sounded familiar. Stella Williams-Babbitt is your mother, Bloom, the leader of the group's best friend?"

"Right."

"You may have one serious bump on your head."

* * *

Short, yes I know, and am sorry for the delay. As I told you I am focused on a story which is very close to the end and am about to finish. I would ask if you could check out a story for me though, I just posted it a few days ago and am not sure if I could continue or not. It's called "Her Regrets Of The Past", if you could read it that would be swell! I also need help with something. Do you know any slangs they used in that time period, such as swell? Swell is the only one I good think of. If you could help that would be wonderful.

**StarsMagic, WebMonster, Gloxinia, and Angelique-Life, thanks for your reviews, couldn't have done it with out you! If you could help on those two favors, that would be wonderful!**

**Rainbows and Red Velvet cupcakes,**

**-MCL99 (Natty.B)**


	16. 11: Comunication

**Chapter Eleven**

Tanya bit her bottom lip as everyone who was living in the hideout came out. They knew they weren't the target, but it was for their own safety to live there, now there was no reason to. Their new enemy has almost everything he wants. He just needs the third person, who still remains a mystery.

"The red light for you has been lifted, but please do keep an eye out." Ms. Faragonda said to the kids walking out of the secret passage behind the bookshelf. "Whoever is behind this may still be on the move. Your fellow roommates have just been notified, of course that's obvious to the girls who go here, since their other roommates are standing beside me. They are all instructed to keep an eye out for you all. No worries. Paige and Cece will be returned, safe and sound, just like last year. The Trix failed twice against them, but in a way, they did sort of win their final battle with you... and I do mean all respect for our friend Claire, and we can not forget Katy as well. Katy, who sacrificed herself to keep her friends safe, and Claire, who did whatever it took to keep the world safe as well as you all who helped last year." Ms. Faragonda took a couple steps to the side as she spoke. She took a drink of ice water, and swallowed.

"I know you were looking forward that this year would be a great year and that no one will try to kill you... I am gratefully sorry. I believe his name was Leon, a roommate of the Red Fountain boys, and Carmen, who is a friend of mine, who I supported for her findings at Red Fountain, are outside on the ship parked on campus. The two will take you specialists, and witches back to Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. You will be informed if we have found any information on these two young ladies, and you will inform us if you find anything. Have a lovely rest of the day, in the rooms where you should belong." The specialist and witches left and the new girls of dorm 333 and the new girl of 101 walked the girls back to their dorms.

o0o

Paige sat down on a bed of the palace of Elegarnio as Angel lied next to her on her stomach, staring at her laptop screen as is relaxed on Paige's lap. "Are you sure this is going to work? Trying to communicate with the past isn't going to be easy," Angel Starling said. Paige typed into the gadget quickly.

"Communicating with them is the only shot I have of getting back home. And plus, it's the present, not the past. I'm not that old."

"You're in your late eighties sweetie," Angel pulled her black curly hair behind her back. Paige ignored her comment.

"Brightside, things haven't changed much. Can I possibly borrow your phone?" Angel handed Paige a cell phone as light as a feather, something she'd never picture to be a phone in her life was in her palms. "Take that back... things changed a lot!"

o0o

Gwen sat on the chairs of the ship as Leon, and Carmen manned the controls with a little help from Kish and Jasson. She was going to be free for a little bit, but it wouldn't be for long until they'd have to search for Cece and Paige. She hoped Thalia was never spelled, and that she'd never have to be involved in this. But she can't erase time. She doesn't control it, though she doesn't regret making good friends like them.

Beatrice's phone beeped beside her, however Bea left to use the bathroom. Curiously, Gwen picked up the phone and read the text message meant for the crazy colored headed girl. _Bea, your number is the easiest to remember... Not sure if this would work, most likely not, but if so, Tell Ms. Faragonda I'm stuck in year 2083- Paige_

Gwen's heart nearly stopped in shock. Curiosity did kill that cat. Thalia read over Gwen's shoulder after seeing the look on her friends face. And she nearly had a heart attack too. Thalia stole Bea's phone from Gwen's hands and held it up.

"Does anyone know where we can find a time machine?" She asked.

"A time machine?" Leon questioned. "They haven't been invented yet, I don't think. Why should you ask such a question?"

"Well if we don't have one, we may have a problem, call Ms. Faragonda." Kyle took out his phone and dialed the number and handed Thalia the phone. Before anyone knew it, the plane craft had turned around.

"May I ask," Carmen started, "Why we are headed back to Alfea the School for Fairies?"

"It's hard to explain, you'd have to read this message to understand," Gwen said still holding Beatrice's phone. Bea just came back into the room of the ship and took her seat.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at the girl. "That's my phone!"

"Well, you just received a very important text, you can have it back now, but you will have to show it to Ms. Faragonda when we get back to Alfea." Gwen said, handing Bea her cell phone back. Thalia hung up Kyle's phone and handed it back to the boy.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Chale asked. "I don't care if it's hard to explain... just read the message."

"We think we've got a message from Paige saying that she is stuck in year 2083," Thalia said as Beatrice read the message on her phone.

"How do we even know it's from her and not this evil person after us again?" Beatrice asked. "We don't know this guy very well, we don't know what he is capable of, he could be playing us."

"Well, it's our only lead, we should check it out anyways," Jasson said. "Remember the girls had gotten a letter from Katy? Some of them went to check it out to see if it was true or not. We have to follow all our clues even if they are real or fake."

o0o

"Thanks for your help Lynn," Cece said as she changed into some of Lynn's clothes. "But I must be going soon."

"You cannot go anywhere until you figure out how to get out."

"True, got any ideas?"

"Yes, I do, communication," Lynn said. Cece looked confused. "You come from Alfea, school for fairies correct?"

"Yes," Cece answered with a nod oh her head.

"Alright, well we will have to travel to Magix, I am not sure if this plan of mine will work but it is the best thing that I can think of right now."

* * *

**Alright, that was chapter eleven! Hope you liked it! There is a poll on my profile, and I was wondering if you could vote for it if you read the story "Her Regrets Of The Past", I would appreciate it very much!**

**New Oc's such as the witches, and the specialist who haven't been introduced yet or have been introduced but haven't really been in it very much will be soon. Bad witches will, well I don't want to say too much about them and ruin the surprise but they may not be introduced with the good witches which I hope to show soon. The other specialist will be shown soon as well, I'm hoping for them to make there second appearance next chapter (not counting Carmen and Leon). I'll try to update soon! I'm hoping by the end of this week there will be an update for this story since I've been a little slow, but I don't promise anything!**

**Rosemarie1314, Webmonster, Gloxinia, Anon 34, and Princess Of Flames, thank you all for your reviews and your patience! **

**-MCL99**


	17. 12: A Shocking Murder

**Chapter Twelve**

Amelia walked into Chronos's office without a knock. He wasn't in there and he knew she was going to be bringing some teenagers in with her it was his orders anyways.

"Please take a seat; you won't be alone for much longer. Please make yourselves comfortable," The fifteen year old walk out of the room and shut the door behind her leaving the two teenage girls. After her quick departure she ran into Chronos in the hall.

"Ms. Sunrise, beautiful weather we are having today, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes Sir. The two girls you've invited are waiting in your office patiently." He smiled.

"Thank you for your work Ms. Amelia. You may take an hour break if you wish," Amelia nodded her head and took off as Chronos walked into his office. "Good afternoon ladies.

My name is Chronos, but please call , me Sir, only my friends or my enemies are allowed to call me by my first name. Now let's get to the point. You both were invited here to meet with me, by myself correct? It is. I have an assignment for you and only the best evil witches around can complete it."

"You're calling us the best witches?" A girl with black hair and green dyed ends asked raising her left eyebrow. "I'm only a freshman and started school about a week ago."

"I'm not; I'm a senior, and thank you for choosing us, what is this assignment only the best evil witches can succeed at?" The other girl asked. She had blonde hair cut as if she was a boy and teal blue eyes.

"Lucia, though you only started learning your witchcraft, you are amazing with your skills, and Gaylita before I tell you this assignment, I need to make sure you two are both in agreement to the deal to do this assignment and maybe a few others for me if you do this first one well."

"You have the deal with me," Gaylita said and looked over at Lucia who was nodding her head.

"Wonderful," Chronos slid a manila folder across his desk. "Inside this folder reveals a girl; she is a freshmen fairy at the school of Alfea . Your assignment is to bring her to me. You will NOT harm this girl, but you may harm anyone who gets in the way of getting her, and now for your reward, one hundred dollars each. Every assignment you complete with no mistakes and following of my rules, the price will bump up fifty dollars. I need this pixie by midnight tonight?"

"But that's only twelve hours!" Lucia protested.

"The best evil witches can pull it off. Now I suggest you two get started. I'm sure you can find your way out of here. Ms. Sunrise showed you how to get up here you can retrace your steps. If you fail, there will be some serious consequences young ladies. Have a great day!"

o0o

Rose Marie Knightly* walked into her dorm room after her classes. The suite was technically empty since her roommates still had one more hour left. Her last hour was canceled so she got out of classes earlier than usual.

The sparkling blue-eyed girl took a seat on the couch. The dorm wasn't this peacefully quiet, but Rose finally got to relax. She tied her sun-kissed hair into a ponytail and lounged on the couch. Slowly closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

_Crackle, Crackle_ "Ouch!" A cry awoken Rose within ten minutes of her nap. Her vision was blurry but with one hard blink, she could see clearly from her tired eyes.

"Lucia! Hush, we don't want to wake her," A voice whispered. Rose kept quiet. The people there haven't realized she was awake, and that might be a good thing.

"Sorry I just banged my toe against this table after I slipped on these magazines. These air-headed bubbles sure don't know how to clean up around here!"

"Let's just grab the girl and get out of here. We are burning precious time. If we don't bring her to Chronos, I don't even want to know what will happen to us." Rose hopped up from the couch. Lucia and Gaylita stared at her, confused thinking she was asleep but she wasn't. Rose whipped off the water on her forehead with her wrist.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" She asked her voice was slightly shakened.

"Names Gaylita, and this is my friend, well my acquaintance Lucia, you're coming with us," Gaylita said as she grabbed Rose's arm. Rose's eyes closed hard as she saw a vision in the back of her mind of Gaylita being murdered. Her blue eyes opened and fear filled her body. Scared of what she just saw, the poor girl could not move. Motionless, Gaylita and Lucia faded out of the image of the dorm with Rose Marie Knightly. As they faded, the door to the dorm opened and one of Rose's roommates, Ameena* walked in. She was stunned as she saw the departure. Rose Marie Knightly was kidnapped.

Ameena's feet were glued to the ground. She didn't know what to think. Her body was stone. She couldn't move. She was a statue. Walking into the room, two other roommates, Raider Rex, a girl with maroon colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and Angel*, a girl with long red hair that went to her waist, stared at their friend who blocked the doorway.

"Uh Ameena?" Raider asked snapping her fingers in front of her friends face. "Snap out of it."

Ameena closed her eyes and reopened them. Not saying a word she raced down the hall and disappeared in the crowd of fairies coming back from class.

"I wonder what that was about," Angel said.

"Ditto."

o0o

Amelia stared out the window and looked at the town from Chronos's office. He sat at his desk as always, and played with his fingers. Seconds later, the two witches appeared in the room holding a girl by her arms. Rudely the unconscious body was thrown to the ground.

"She's not harmed or anything," Lucia said. "We just put a spell on the pixie to keep her from fighting us. It should wear off any second now." A huge smile brightened up Chronos's face. Amelia had never seen such a look on his face. He looked at the body, and so did she. _Poor girl_, she thought.

"You did a wonderful job. And as I said, you will receive a reward," The man snapped his fingers making a click sound. Money appeared in Gaylita's hand. "Two hundred dollars. One hundred for each of you. I will be needing you two girls shortly. Please meet with me tomorrow after your classes at school for you next assignment. Good day."

Before the two left, Rose awoke from the spell. Amelia noticed the girl and gave her a wink. Rose ignored it not understanding why. She took her foot and swung it against Gaylita's ankle. The money went flying. As she fell to the ground Rose hit her hard in the head with her elbow causing the fall to be much faster. Gaylita's head hit the ground hard and blood flew from it. Gaylita was dead.

Rose's vision showed Gaylita being murdered, but not who the murder was. Now Rose knew, and she was never going to let herself hear the end of it. She killed somebody. Maybe it was self defense in a way but she killed someone. She was a murder, and she didn't like that. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she watched the blood ooze from the unfriendly stranger whom she only met around half an hour ago.

"Oh dear," Chronos said looking at the eighteen year old lying in a puddle if blood. "Ms. Sunrise, please do the world a favor and clean up this mess."

**Thanks for reading! Here are the Starred items...**

**Rose Marie Knightly**

_A charactor that guest starred in an earlier chapter of the story. She asked a question to a teacher._

**Ameena**

_Guested starred earlier in the story, Paige saw her at the hospital talking to a doctor._

**Angel**

_To clear any confusion, I starred her name. She is not Angel Starling the OC that is hanging out with Paige in the future. To help, Angel Starling will only appear in year 2083, and possibly 2084, Angel will only appear in 2012, and possibly 2013, story time. I doesn't exactly have everything in the story planned out, just bits._

_**Thanks again! And isn't it exciting? You know who is the new girl now, Rose Marie Knightly if you didn't catch that. Most of the minor OC's have been revealed. Not all of them but most, and don't worry, they should all have more than one appearance... except for Gaylita. First death! Remember that there will be more deaths throughout the story! Minor or not.**_

_**Thank you StarsMagic for reviewing last chapter! This chapter is for you! Your character is officially A Major from today on! No longer a minor! **_

__**Before I leave I just have one little more thing to say. If you have any ideas to this story, please PM me and tell me. Someone had asked about it and just to clear it out to the world, just tell me. I don't plan my stories out fully. I only have what the main idea is going to be and base the story around that. It's more like fill in the blanks for me. So story ideas are always welcomed to any of them. **

**-MLC99**


	18. 13: Pumping Heart

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ms. Faragonda," The teen witches and specialist said as they entered the Headmistress's office but their voiced trailed off in a fade as they saw three teenagers already in the office.

"Hello, I've been expecting you, but next time, I do ask for a knock," Ms. Faragonda said,

"Please take a seat over there, uh, Gwen can you go to dorm 333, and 101 and get everyone please, and thank you."

Silence erupted in the room after the witch had left. It was too awkward. They had all sat awkwardly until Gwen came back about five minutes later, with everyone living in dorm 101, and 333. "Sorry to disrupt you ladies, as most of you in this room already know, disruptions happen a lot with our problems," Ms. Faragonda said from her desk. "Everyone, this is Raider, Ameena, and Angel, they have some information that will help us."

"We do?" Angel questioned, dropping the lock of her red she was twirling around her index finger.

"Yes, you do." Faragonda said. "We have found out the identity of the girl we've been searching for, the third holder of the Triangular Power. Sadly, our enemy kidnapped her. Her name is Rose Marie Knightly; I believe most of you fairies have at least one of your classes with the girl."

"That's terrible that they got her before we got to her," Kish said. "But we have some big news."

"As I was told, please do tell me."

Beatrice stuck her hand in her back pocket, pulling out her cell phone. Scrolling through her phone, Carmen spoke up. "Supposedly, one of the girls kidnapped had sent us a message," Beatrice handed the elderly lady her phone, with the text on the screen."

Ms. Faragonda raised one eyebrow. "2083, I guess that explains it. There once was a message written on the wall outside. It didn't make any sense until now. It was painted over years ago, when I became Headmistress. It said _'Cece- 1941.' _ I guess Cece wrote that 'years ago' saying she was in year 1941, which means, I know exactly who's behind this."

"Who?" Kristina asked, leaning her shoulder against the doorway wall. Fear filled Ms. Faragonda's face.

"Mr. Vindbrigger*," She said in the softest voice audible. "Mr. Chronos Vindbrigger."

"Who's that?" Kat asked.

"Oh, dear children. Please, you must leave. This man is a very, very bad man. Please leave, I need to be alone." The several teenagers got up from their seats. "Raider, Ameena, and Angel, don't worry we will get your roommate back, don't worry about her, these young men and women will rescue her." They all continued out of the room, but Christy.

"Ms. F, what aren't you telling us?" She asked as her arms crossed against her chest.

"Christine, I will be talking to you all tomorrow, I just need a moment," She replied. "Ms. Adams, please leave now." Christy back away out of the room and caught up with her friends. Ms. Faragonda stared at the opened door; she waved her hand to the side, causing it to shut.

She did not know what to think. Chronos Vindbrigger was alive. He was well. And he was every bit determined as he was about fifty years ago when he had attended Red Fountain.

"Heather*," A voice said from behind her chair. She spun around and smashed her feet against the carpeted floor. "You haven't aged a bit!" It was Chronos, Faragonda stood up on her toes, she still wasn't near as tall as him.

"Oh Chronos, you and your sarcasm never changed. I've see you really haven't aged, have you? Seventy year old man, looking in his mid thirties I see? I guess controlling the power of time has its advantages." The Headmistress sank to her heels, as Chronos walked around her office.

"Uh lovely what you have done with the place," he said with full un-sureness in his voice.

"What do you want Chronos,"

"You know what I want,"

"Besides power, what? You are endangering my students, I cannot let you do that," She pushed her glasses up her nose. Chronos's face brightened up with a smile.

"No worries, Paige and Cece may live." He said taking a seat in one of the chairs that rested in front of her desk.

"What about Rose, the girl you have abducted just a few hours ago?" Ms. Faragonda did the same and took her seat.

"I didn't take Rose; I hired someone or some people to take care of her for me. She may vary..."

"I WANT MY STUDENTS BACK!" Ms. Faragonda rose from her chair and screamed all the breath out of her lungs. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. She hasn't yelled like that in years.

"No can do Heather. I came here for a visit. I guess I am no longer welcome, am I?"

"You were never welcomed, not after what had happened."

"Very well," Before the man left, quickly he reached his hand out, he placed his right hand where Ms. Faragonda's heart was and dug his hand through the clothing, and into her flesh. He grabbed Faragonda's heart, and squeezed it. "Don't bother fighting it. You'll be dead any minute now... Becoming evil allows you to have more powers Heather. That may explain how I just stuck my hand through you like a ghost. But before you go, I wanted to say, this battle, has nothing to do with the two of us."

He pulled his hand out of her chest; before he grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket with his left hand and began to rub off the blood. As he did that, Headmistress Faragonda collapsed to the floor. Sweat covered her face. The dying elder closed her eyes. Like Chronos had told she did fight.

Chronos disappeared as his victim had died. He left knowing he did what needed to be done. He did what he had come to do. She knew too much, and he was doing her a favor. How are her students supposed to learn with her guiding them every step of the way? They won't always have her. Though he did regret it, in fairytale land... she was his princess long ago, and still was. Though he was no longer her prince, she hated him for what he had done long ago, choosing the darkside.

Ms. Griselda collided into the shut, locked doors of Headmistress Faragonda's office. She didn't have a key. She opened her hand and a yellow energy ball formed. She flung her wrist at the door knob, and barged in.

"Faragonda, I heard yelling. Is everything-" Griselda gasped as she stopped and stared at the body. "Alright," She finished her sentence, though she knew her answer. She gently closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears and walked out, shutting the doors behind her. No one needs to see what her eyes saw, no one.

* * *

**I wasn't going to have her die this soon, especially since Gaylita died last chapter, but I had no choice. Alright, so here are the stars...**

**Vindbrigger**

_Vinderbrigger is the last name of Darla Vindbrigger, mother of Amelia (Vinderbrigger) Sunrise... interesting..._

**Heather**

_I starred this name earlier in the story but forgot to write it down below... Heather is Ms. Faragonda's first name in this story. I have know clue what is is and I don't think anyone knows... so that is why I used Heather. _

_**This chapter, you learned more about Faragonda. She played a big character in the second story, a little character in the first, and now she is a huge in the third. Sad chapter, isn't it? Sorry about that. I think that's a total shocker...**_

**_Thanks to my reviewers... StarsMagic, MorphixGirl, and Anon34, and an also thanks to my beta reader Roxy Fan 4 Ever... thanks everyone! Hope you liked... about before I say good bye, sorry a lot of the OC's haven't had such character lately... they will get more roles in the story later on, I promise you! I just need to get the plot rolling. Probably next chapter will be more about OC's... thanks!_**

**_-MLC99_**


	19. 14: Twirling Books

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Natalie casted a spell and a book went twirling to the face of Mike Rush, no time to reacted, he collapsed unconscious, just like what had happened to Gwen._

_"MIKE!" The shrieks of Christy Adams echoed. Her tears had swelled in her eyes faster than her little wings could flutter._

_"Chris, look out!" The dressed up fairy in pink and silver, Katalynna commanded out. Christy's blonde and brunette hair flipped as she spun her head around as far as it could go. Her saltwater filled eyes widen as Natalie shot an attack at her on purpose._

* * *

**_Earlier that Day..._****  
**

Jasson tightened his pink tie and folded down the folds of his collar. It was just days ago Ms. Faragonda was found dead of a heart attack. "I still don't understand why we have to go," Said Conner Ryan as she watched the others loop there ties. "You guys, yeah, but us new guys, we don't even know this lady."

"We need to be there because we support her, and our friends. And plus, she had just assigned us to this mission the morning she died," Jake said.

"And remind me what our mission is again?" Lance asked.

"We told you a million times," Chale replied. "Two girls have been kidnapped, and us, and some of our friends, plus this Carmen person have to find them... it's a dangerous mission and we need all the help we can get, even twenty people working on the case may not be enough."

"The point is the world is in danger with them just being gone. Our most recent lead is that text message that our teammate Beatrice received the day Ms. Faragonda died." Kyle explained.

"The girl with the strange color hair?" Leon asked trying to remember the people he had met the other day.

"Yep," Jasson said. "Every clue we get is important, in this, you don't get many clues. This 'game' involves blackmail, and maybe sadness, a lot of sadness. Another girl disappeared the day of Ms. Faragonda death, September seventh; she is related to the case very much we need to retrieve her to. So we need to get three girls back, safe and unharmed ASAP."

"We're supposed to have a meeting with the other members of the crew after the funeral," Kish replied. "You'll learn more about everything that is going on then. You aren't the only new ones to this. There are others."

"And with last year's battle... well I wasn't there, it took them nearly the whole year to complete their mission," Mike Rush added. "Desperate people will do anything to reach their goals."

o0o

"Thank you everyone," Ms. Griselda said over a microphone in the school auditorium.

The funeral was over, and all the fairies had to attend a meeting. "Ms. Heather Faragonda was my best friend, and it was so sad to see her go, though we have to move on. Losing someone is one of the hardest things anyone can deal with, but it is every percent possible. I have chosen that it is time for me to retire. I will be leaving by the end of the week, meaning I will not be taking spot of principal."

"Missions assigned to some of you are canceled, only one of them will stay in action due to how important it is, which is mission 33.1. Fairies in that mission, there will be a meeting after this assembly; I will be talking to you and the other members. Now without, further ado, I'd like to introduce you to your new Headmistress, Ms. Darla Vindbrigger." The teen fairies made their applause. Natalie Abbott's eye brows knitted. She leaned over closer to Jade as his hands stopped clapping.

"Darla Vindbrigger?" She asked. "Wa-where have I her-heard that name?"

"Chronos Vindbrigger," Sabrina said as she over heard what Natalie had asked Jade.

"Oh my God... we have a serious problem on our hands," Jasmine said, by now, all the fairies on that mission had joined into the conversation.

"Ms. Faragonda said his name and froze up... chances are, she kn-knows who this dude is," Natalie said.

"You guys are overreacting..." Edana said. "People have same last names and aren't related at all. Chances are, she doesn't know this person."

"Could we just quiet down and listen to this new gal?" Sienna asked. "Thank you."

"It's only the beginning of the year, and I understand, this happened just days after you had began your classes. Your learning has been postponed just for the rest of the week. Your classes will be the same. So the only change you are really going to get is a new Headmistress. Please call me Ms. Brigger, or Headmistress Brigger. Have any questions, please make an appointment. I will not have any discussions about school without you making appointments. If you happen to see me roaming the halls, you may talk to me about your problem then if not in an appointment... that's all I have to say, so have a wonderful rest of the day."

o0o

"Ms. Brigger will not be joining us..." Ms. Griselda said. "In fact, she will not have anything to do with this mission. I am in charge of this though I am retiring. I have called this meeting because we have eleven newbie's here. Ms. Faragonda and I were going to discuss this with you all the day of her horrible death, but sadly that had to be arranged."

"Roxanna, Natalie, Tanya, Sienna, and Rosliananna, are the new fairies, and Leon, Jake, Mike, Lance, Carmen and Conner are our specialist. Most of you know who everyone else is but I will make an introducion... Tara, Jade, Liberty Bell, Seraphina, Jade, Jasmine, Christine, Katalynna, Edana, and Sabrina are our veteran fairies. Kish, Jasson, Chale, and Kyle are the specialist and the witches are Gwen, Beatrice, and Thalia. We now have a team of twenty eight instead of seventeen. Ms. Faragonda had told most of you the name of your new enemy right before her death, correct?"

"Yes," Sera said. "Chronos... Chronos Vindbrigger..." Her voice trailed off.

"Vinderbrigger? As in the new headmistress of Alfea?"

"Yep," Liberty said. " We-"

Liberty Bell was interrupted, and cut off by a loud thud outside of Ms. Griselda's office.

The wall crumbled and a witch walked through.

"Lucia," Thalia questioned. "Lucia Quinette?"

"At your service... well actually the opposite." The witch said. She jumped inside of the shadow of Natalie and her shadow went away.

"I'm confused here..." Rosli said.

"She's a freshman... she holds the power of shadows... she can use them as portals or take over them and use that person's body," Gwen said, "Like she is doing right now. She's using Natalie's powers."

"Well, nice to know I'm not a nobody in Cloud Tower," Natalie's voice said Lucia's words.

"Not only I get her powers, I still have my witch magic too..."

Her fist opened slowly as a light glowing dark green grew bigger and bigger in her palm.

She leaned back and brushed Natalie's honey colored hair out of her eyes. Like a baseball pitcher, she threw the ball at Gwen. Gwen didn't have time to move. It all happened so quickly. The witch of weather collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes closed. Lance raced to the ground, and placed two fingers on her neck.

"She's alive, but her pulse is very weak," He said. The fairies all quickly transformed from teenagers to fairies. The battle against 'Natalie' took place outside.

Natalie casted a spell and a book went twirling to the face of Mike Rush, no time to reacted, he collapsed unconscious, just like what had happened to Gwen.

"MIKE!" The shrieks of Christy Adams echoed. Her tears had swelled in her eyes faster than her little wings could flutter.

"Chris, look out!" The dressed up fairy in pink and silver, Katalynna commanded out. Christy's blonde and brunette hair flipped as she spun her head around as far as it could go. Her saltwater filled eyes widen as Natalie shot an attack at her on purpose.

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter? HUGE CLIFFHANGER!What will happen? Find out later! **

***IMPORTANT***

_There is a very important poll on my profile. I need answer to this question by Friday the 12th of October... If you do not have an account, please tell me by review on which of the couple chooses you want. Please do vote your vote will affect what will happen in the story... Please vote! You can choose up to two choices!_

**Thank you Angeligue-Life and Webmonster for your reviews! Don't forget to vote! :)**

**Smiley faces and Build-A-Bears...**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate99 AKA Natty.B**


	20. 15: Three New Faces

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Natalie cast a spell and a book went twirling to the face of Mike Rush, no time to react, he collapsed unconscious, just like what had happened to Gwen._

_"MIKE!" The shrieks of Christy Adams echoed. Her tears had swelled in her eyes faster than her little wings could flutter._

_"Chris, look out!" The dressed up fairy in pink and silver, Katalynna yelled out. Christy's blonde and brunette hair flipped as she spun her head around as far as it could go. Her saltwater filled eyes widen as Natalie shot an attack at her on purpose._

Christy's life flashed before her eyes almost. Before the spinning book knocked her in the head, all her eyes saw was black and red. They automatically shut from a reflex. When they popped back open, the body of the fairy of glowing fire, drifted to the ground like a leaf falling from a tree but faster.

"Edana!" Liberty screamed with shrieks, echoing and echoing, ringing through everyone's ears. There was not a chance to save Edana. It all happened so fast. Liberty Bell's friend was dead. The anti-gravity fairy flew to her best friend's body. "You'll pay for this Natalie!" Her voice sounded sure. The brunette picked herself up. Before Natalie's body could react, blue sparkles surrounded Liberty.

Liberty Bell reappeared in those blue sparkles as she orbed from the grass by Edana to behind the witch in a fairies body. With Natalie still puzzled, Liberty whacked the witch upside the head. She trembled down from the sky to the ground just like Edana. As Natalie's body landed, Lucia came out of the body, and Natalie's shadow reappeared.

"Congratulations, the fairy of Literature and Poetry is dead," Lucia Quinette said with a smile. "That was really fun. We should do it again sometime. Tootles!" Lucia disappeared.

"That was it?" Kyle said. "The Trix and their kids didn't make the fight that short. They made it longer and harder."

"I think her point was to eliminate some of us." Mike said getting up from the ground, with his hand on his head, leaking red liquid.

"Oh my God, Mike, you're bleeding!" Christy pointed out the obvious.

"You need to get that checked out," Liberty said, wiping away the tears. It was a ruff day for her, first she kills her best friend, and a second later she kills another friend, meaning to kill the witch who possessed her. "So does G-Gwen. She's still knocked out cold."

o0o

"So this is what you do for fun?" Cece asked as she sat on the floor next to Lynn. They both had knitting needles and yarn. Lynne held a blanket half way done, while Cece sat in a knot. "This is just impossible!"

"Well, I listen to radio shows, watch movies, school work... but school studies are not convivial."

"Convi-wha?"

"On second thought, maybe practicing our studies will be excellent for the two of us," Lynne dropped her knitting and pulled a small leather bag closer to her body.

"Actually, one of those boring colorless movies would be nice to watch."

"Alright, you are the guest," Lynne said. Cece began to stand up but sat back down after Lynne's younger sister, Payge* came tumbling into the living room.

"Brooklynne, Mother says dinner is almost ready and she needs to speak with us, you can not leave." Cece let out a loud sigh.

"I can't wait to get home," She mumbled softly to herself.

o0o

Twenty-four teens sat in a waiting room at Magix's Hospital trauma center, with two of their friends with head injuries. Awkward silence had erupted through the whole room, the only sound that was heard was a few of them anxiously tapping their fingers on the wooden chairs if they did have a chair. There were not enough chairs for everyone, so about half of them sat on the floor.

An hour went by and no doctor has come in yet. Ms. Griselda, who had come with the students, went to go speak to someone at the front desk to try to get some news. Everyone was upset from the events that had happened today, especially Liberty Bell. During this battle, two people were injured, and two have died, Liberty's best friend, and the other one she killed, but didn't mean to. All she meant was to kill the witch inside of her.

Liberty Bell felt sick to her stomach. Was she a horrible person to deserve this, losing one and killing another? It wasn't the thing she would do. Her face was pinched together, she felt disgusted with herself. She shouldn't have done what she did to Natalie Abbott. She fell through a trap that was pretty much obvious. She didn't deserve to be here, did she? She didn't deserve such good friends that she had.

"I'll, I'll be back," The brunette said getting up from her chair. "One of you on the floor can sit here if you like..." With that, she left the small waiting room, and walked down the emergency room's hall and made her way to the glass door with EXIT typed on it. She placed both of her hands on the handle and pushed.

o0o

"Children. We are leaving the world in the hands of children!" A British voice of a young man about the age of twenty-five stood from his chair.

A woman around thirty scolded him. "Hush down Alexander. These children may hold a lot in their hands, but they are the only ones who can handle this duty. Sadly, Faragonda knew a lot about our enemy who we have just identified, and now that she is dead, these children's journey in saving the universe is growing bigger and bigger. Mandy, could you please contact Griselda and make sure she knows to tell these children that waiting in a hospital for there friend's is a waste of time? There next task is going to be way too difficult, and time is surely going by too fast. Getting Ms. Knightly back is probably going to be the hardest part of this mission and needs to be done immediately. She and Chronos are the only ones who can get Paige and Cece back, and once those three are united, the world would be safe once again."

"But Mallory," Alexander began. "As I was saying before, these children don't understand it! They are doing this for friendship, NOT to save us, and everyone else and everything else that is living! They're irresponsible!"

"They will mature in time. Soon these children will understand why this is so important. Alexander, friendship is one of the most important things in there life right now, and they should keep it. It's what holds them together. If they are all falling apart, then, they will never be able to be the heroes that we need them to be."

"What about this Bella girl?" Mandy asked Mallory. Mallory gave out a sigh.

"Liberty Bell? She needs time. Be sure to tell Griselda what she is doing. The last thing we need is for someone to quit because they think that they are a horrible person... Maybe some counseling? Mandy, you're a counselor for Cloud Tower. Maybe you could talk to Griffin about it. She'll understand. She is with us on this. In fact, she is part of this group, though she can't be at all the meetings like us three. Have a great rest of the day. I will see you tomorrow you two."

* * *

Thanks for everyone who has submitted votes to the poll! It was really important for this chapters and future chapters. Fifteen is finally up! Sorry it took a while. I probably won't be updating lately... Hard to explain why, you might be absolutely clueless by the end of the story if I told you, so it's better off just saying updates will be hard. I'm going to try to update about once every two weeks until this little problem is cleared up and I can get back to what my regular schedule . So just bare with me. Once everything snaps back in place, I can get back to where I left off. This problem isn't bad or anything, so no worries! Honestly, because of this, I haven't even been on the computer for a few days. Really I only had like five minutes to get on, but today I had a good amount lucky you! I've been writing this chapter since last update so that's how much I got to write so you could see my time limits and such...

More time will be added soon since my volley ball season is almost done. One more week left, unless we go to tournaments... which we probably will since our ranks are high...

Cliffhanger, huh? Well these three people will be told about more later... I was actually going to introduce them in the first chapter, but decided to wait since I didn't want to confuse you or anything... What do you think Liberty is going to do? What's the big secret at the Meadows's house? That reminds me... here is the star...

**Payge**

_I starred it because there is another character with that name... **PAYGE ** is Brooklynne's sister while **PAIGE **is the girl in the future... maybe to help Lynne's name has a Y and so does her sister... so the Meadows sister's have Y's in both of their names..._**  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Webmonster and Angelique-Life! I love reading the two of you's reviews! Thanks so much! I appreciate it very much!**_  
_

**Humm... Haven't been doing these a lot through this one have I... let me think of a good one...**

**Finding Nemo 3D glasses and pet rocks? (Is that good enough for you guys?)**

**-MCL99**


	21. 16: The Runaway and The Kidnapped

**Chapter Sixteen**

Liberty Bell brushed her brunette hair behind her ear keeping it from her eyes. The sun shined as bright as it could through the gray clouds. Liberty pulled her knees closer to her jaw and sighed. She had been sitting on the curb waiting for the bus which was ten minutes late. She only had one thought on her mind, home. The place she was headed.

She was leaving Alfea. No one could stop her. She already killed an innocent and she doesn't deserve what she has here. The bus finally arrived, after fifteen minutes of tardy. Liberty stood up and pulled her luggage onto the vehicle with one, last glance at Alfea the school for fairies.

"LIBERTY BELL!" A shout startled the brunette. She froze for a second, a turned her head around to see who was yelling at her. With a short glance she turned around and ran up the steps of the bus, as the middle aged lady, Griselda came running to the bus as the doors shut.

Griselda's feet stopped in the middle of the street as she watched the bus drive away. Mallory was not going to be happy about this. With an angry sigh, Griselda dragged herself out of the middle of the road and walked back onto the campus of Alfea.

Busting through the doors entering the Grand Hallway, Griselda reached into her shaking pocket to retrieve her cell phone. "Hello?" She said, and paused. "No, we have a slight problem with that. She left, just moments ago, I couldn't stop her. I caught her way too late." She waited quietly for a second as the sounds came through the small speaker. "Yes, I'm getting ready to leave in about ten minutes, just to give them a little more time with their injured friends. We will get Liberty Bell back, she just needs time, but with her gone, Gwen badly injured, and Mike probably going to need to rest for a day or two, plus the two deaths of Natalie and Edana, our team is going to be low. Retrieving Ms. Knightly will be extremely hard. Mandy, we are going to need more members with the amount we are losing. Something tells me, not everyone from the remaining team will make it to the very end of this war." With that, the brunette hung up, and her heels clicked as she continued her way down the hall. She only had a few minutes with an empty school, well, a school with the principal being absent, just do a few things and dig up information on the woman who was the new Headmistress of Alfea really is, anything that would show she was who she said she was.

o0o

Rose Marie Knightly's light sparkling blue eyes popped opened suddenly. The back of her head ached and she had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in her dorm room, and now she was here.

Here she was now sitting on an old bed. An old fragile nightstand sat next to the bed with an antique looking table lamp plugged in and looking like it was going to die any moment. Lastly, there was a big book. Rose stood up from the dusty bed she'd been laying on for God knows how long and walked towards a steel door in the room. She placed her hand on the latch before she tried to pull it down, but there was no click. The door was locked, and there was no way of getting out. "Damn it!" Rose cursed.

She didn't cuss very often, but at this moment, she did not care. There were no windows, no clocks, no bathrooms, food or water which totally wasn't great in Rose's opinion. There was no way of getting out, and with no food or water, she probably wasn't going to live much longer being locked in the smallest room you could ever live in.

Rose sat on her bed, and picked up the huge book that was put in the room. It was probably there for her to read. Her eyes closed suddenly as she picked the brown novel up. She saw another vision*. The book lying on top of the desk of some guys and his arms were hovering over it as he stretched to give two girls money. Then, she noticed herself lying on the floor. What was most shocking, she witnessed a murder, a murder she committed of one of the girls who have gotten the money.

Dropping the book, Rose's eyes opened in fear. Not just that she was scared of herself committing murder, but she had never seen a vision from the past before, only the present. She remembered everything now. She remembered being knocked unconscious just moments after the murder of Gaylita Ganga*.

She picked the book up off of the floor and turned to the first page. The cover didn't have a title, but the inside did. _Black Magic Spellbook _the page read. After Rose's blue eyes moved across those three words, her hands slapped the book shut. She threw it away from her. Who knew what could happen if she read it? She had seen plenty of movies in her life to know that bad books aren't very good to read.

She brushed her sun kissed hair out of her face as she rose from her bed. She quickly went to the metal door and closed her hands into two fists. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she began her screams. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

o0o

Griselda sat in Headmistress Vindbrigger's office. The lights were turned off, and the computer screen shone right in her face. Hacking into a computer was wrong, but when it involves the safety of children, it was necessary. And it wasn't exactly really hacking into her computer, minus the fact she cracked Ms. Vindbrigger's password, she was just coping suspicious files onto her flash drive. No problem.

Ms. Griselda copied a lot of files. Once she was finally down, she unplugged her flash drive and shutdown the computer. She exited the office to enter her own and jammed the device into her computer. Now, was her chance to actually find out if Ms. Vindbrigger has anything to do with this villain or not.

Ten minutes went by. Ms. Griselda knew she should've already asked the teens at the doctor's to come back to their schools, but she knew they had a curfew, and they knew what happens when they break it. She figured they'd be back by lights out.

She reached for her coffee which was cold. As she took a sip she browsed the cursor over a suspicious file from the Headmistress's computer. Opening it she couldn't help but drop the glass of cold coffee. Certainly, Darla Vindbrigger has something to do with the war over the Triangular Power.

o0o

Amelia Sunrise looked both ways as she crossed the street. It was dark and clouds were rolling in covering the moon. She had no doubt it was going to rain pretty soon.

She took her eyes off the sky and rested them back on the paper she had in her hands, a map. She looked back up at the building she stood in front of. This was the place she'd been asked to come to. She crumpled the paper into her jean pocket and pulled on the doors before entering the building.

* * *

**Ch. 16 finally up! Sorry I was taking a little break from writing, that's why it took almost a month for the update! But you know updates aren't always going to be quick! What do you think is going to happen? I love to here all your thoughts and opinions. What's Amelia doing? What did Ms. Griselda figure out?**

**I starred to items...**

**_Vision_s**

_think back when Rose made her first real appeara__nce, not the short appearance at the beginning but the one just a few chapters ago. She is said o have visions._

_**Gaylita Ganga**  
_

_A witch who only appeared in the chapter "A Shocking Murder" chapter named after her after the events at the end, where Rose killed her for self defense, well not exactly self defense._

**Thank you for reviewing Webmonster! Next chapter we will check in on the fairies, specialist, and those few witches. And probably witches will be introduced then, if not pretty, pretty soon! **_  
_

__**-MCL99**


	22. 17:The Makers Of Peace Society

**Chapter Seventeen**

Amelia entered the building with a deep breath. The door swung shut quickly behind her, causing a loud noise that echoed through the room. A medium sized table was placed in front of it, with a huge chandelier above. "Aw, Ms. Amelia Sunrise, It is a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat, we will be with you shortly."

Amelia's orange hair flipped as she turned to see who was talking to her. A British man about ten years older than the fifteen year old secretary stood about five feet behind her.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, "A glass of water perhaps?"

"No," Amelia slightly shook her head. "No thank you."

"Very well Ms. Sunrise, please take a seat, and we will talk in just a few moments."

Amelia Sunrise had never been in such a nice place. The outside didn't look as good as the inside. She expected it to be some old house, not a place that looked like a palace. She took her seat, and waited for approximately ten minutes. Nine people entered the room and took seats at the table Amelia was sitting at, leaving one chair empty.

"Hello Ms. Amelia Sunrise, thank you for coming," A lady taking her seat at the end of the table said, Amelia assumed that she was the host of the meeting by where she had sat. Everyone in the room had held a folder of papers with them, but Amelia did not have any. "My name is Mallory, and your presence here means so much to-" Mallory paused as she was interrupted as the front door opened. A very short man walked into the room. His hat gave him just a little more height.

"Sorry I'm late," He said. "I got caught up in lesson plans, and leaving the campus, I got stopped by a student who needed help with her Metamorphosimbiosis homework. I'm so sorry. Carry on," The man struggled getting into his chair, but managed to climb into it.

"Anyway, you're acceptance of our invitation is very well appreciated," Mallory continued.

"So, um, why exactly have I been invited to meet with all of you?"

"Very good question," Mallory committed. "You're boss, Chronos, he has kidnapped one of the Alfea students, uh, Ms. Rose Marie Knightly and sent two other girls from that school to different times. All three of those girls have a power-"

"The Triangular Power? Chronos talks about that all the time, how he must have it."

"Exactly, we cannot let that happen. If it does, the world will come to an end, because if evil has the Triangular power, the power itself will destroy the world. That's what Chronos wants with it."

"Also," A middle aged woman said, "You have been sending letters to the Headmistress of Alfea, and the two missing, Paige and Cece, about Chronos's plan and all, we know you know plenty about him. The Headmistress was part of this group, and she is now gone, killed by your boss. Ms. Sunrise, we know you are on the good side, and the good side needs your help."

"What Ms. Griselda is trying to tell you," Mallory said. "Is that we are inviting you to join our group, to become our eleventh member, your title _The Spy _if you accept our request, you job to this group is to keep in eye on Chronos, if you figure out how to get Paige and Cece back, and where Rose is, your duty is tell us when you find out. Do you accept?"

"Anything to get rid of Chronos. I'm in."

"Wonderful. As I said, my name is Mallory, I am the leader of this group, to my right, is Ms. Griselda, her title, _The Messenger _next to her is Mr. Saladin his title, _The Messenger _and next to him is Ms. Griffin her title the _Messenger_ their jobs are to help give instruction to the members of the team, we will discuss them later. Next to Griffin we have Professor Wizgiz, next to him, is Mr. Codatorta and then there is Ms. Zarathustra."

"Please you can call me Zara for short, it's a ruff name to remember," Zarathustra said, Mallory opened her mouth and continued.

"Their title is_ The Teachers_. Their main goal is to teach the team everything they need to know to help defeat Chronos. The last section of our group are the_ Spys_. Which is your category. Next to Zara are Alexander, DuFour, and Mandy. Everyone here, not counting you and me are teachers at the three schools, Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain. We have three member from each school, and two members from none of them, which is us."

"And also, your mission isn't just to figure out everything you can about Chronos," DuFour said. "If you can help the team, help them, and all that stuff, but your main job is to figure out everything you possibly can about your boss. You're a spy, and you must keep that a secret."

"Here is a list of the members of the team. The team's goal is to get Rose back safely, and get Paige and Cece back home in this time period where they belong," Saladin said, sliding a paper to Amelia.

"We like to meet twice a week, Sundays and Thursdays. It is alright if you cannot make it on Sundays and Thursdays, but there is a mandatory meeting once a month, on the 31st, and sometimes we will call mandatory meetings that are not on the 31st."

"Alright, I'll try to make it as much as I can."

"Wonderful," Mallory said. "Now Griffin, have you come up with students that will be great to add to our team?"

Griffin nodded, "Yes. I have chosen Paz Sheeran, Willow Snow, and Jeanette Flynn, these three haven't been notified yet, but I will tell them tomorrow morning, perhaps, Ms. Griselda, and Saladin would like to allow their students that are part of the team out of class to introduce the three girls? Of course I'm pretty sure Thalia, Beatrice and Gwen know them, but probably not very well."

"Fine with me," Griselda and Saladin agreed.

"So be it," Mallory said. "The meeting of Makers of Peace Society is now adjourned. I will see you Thursday, if you come." Mallory stood from her table and walked away, as well as the others. Amelia was the last. She gathered her list and walked out of the building, the same way she had entered.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

_**The Makers Of Peace Society, sorry, I couldn't think of anything for a name for their little group. Alright, now I have an important poll on my profile for this story. It will end on the 13th of Nov. so that is Tuesday. It is your vote on what the name to the group should be(not the Makers of Peace, but the team of teens, Sienna, Tara, Kristina, Liberty Bell, Gwen, Conner etc.).I will reveal the winning name in the next chapter. Thanks to those who participate! **_

**The rest of the main cast will be introduced in the next chapter which are Paz Sheeran, Willow Snow, and Jeanette Flynn. So after that, all the main OC's will be introduced. I have two minor yet, Marshall and Elin Yong. Marshall has been mentioned as one of the girls's boyfriend but hasn't been introduced in person. Those two will make their appearance soon, so the owners of them will just have to wait just a little while longer. Other minor characters still have a part and will show up here and there, except Gaylita Ganga, since she is now dead, but she will be mentioned here and there. So if you have a minor that only showed up once or twice, or not at all, don't worry they will have more appearances.**

**Thank you to Webmonster and Angelique-Life for reviewing! I want to get at least three reviews until I update next! I haven't been getting as many reviews lately.**

**Roses, and sour skittles**

**-MCL99 AKA Natty.B**


	23. 18: The Seekers

**Chapter Eighteen**

November 1st had finally come. Just two days ago, the members of the team preparing to go against a powerful evil, just left a hospital. It was All Saints Day, or the day after Halloween, which was celebrated in Magix that year, or well, just by those three schools, to make the students that had came from Earth feel more comfortable. Lucky for these kids, they had the next day off, and it wasn't just because it was a holiday, or the day after All Hollows Eve.

No. For these teens, about twenty of them had to attend a meeting. They were all gathered in dorm 333 of Alfea, including Ms. Griselda.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Griselda began. "Gwen, Mike, nice to see you two are out of the hospital and are back to normal. I know it's been a rough week, with Natalie and Edana gone, and Liberty Bell leaving, and you two being injured. But I must remind you, do not let you emotions get to you, at least not until this is all over. We can grieve when Chronos is gone. Losing someone is hard, and I'm sorry to say, but we will probably come across some horrible, depressing moments. What I'm trying to say is that you may not see the faces of everyone in this room when this is over, and you are all aware of this when you accepted this mission. If any of you are going to back out, I suggest you speak now, or forever hold your peace," Griselda paused. 'Wonderful. Now, I'd like to introduce to you three girls, who will be joining you in this battle. The more the better, and we need more witch magic, good witch magic on our side. So please welcome Paz Sheeran, Jeanette Flynn, and Willow Snow. Have a wonder rest of the day." With that, Ms. Griselda left dorm 333.

"Uh, I'm Paz, Witch of Aura," A very tall girl with pale white skin said. Her light blue eyes and straight long black hair stood out with her skin tone. An averaged height girl with curly black hair, and dark blue highlights, and crystal blue eyes opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh, Willow, Witch of Time, and this is-" Willow pointed to the other girl. She has long blond hair which she seldom tidy, it reached the bottom of her back and the fringe were equally long as the hairs at her back. She had big and round sapphire blue eyes.

"Jeanette, but you can call me Jean. I'm, err... the Witch of, um, Water, and sort of have premonitions here and there."

"Cool," Rosli committed. "Oh I'm Rosli," She added after a short pause of silence. And then began to introduce the others in the room. "This is..."

Awkward silence erupted. Kristina's pocket jingled, breaking the silence that filled the dorm room. She hit the ignore pocket, and seconds later, it ringed again, she repeated her moves and then put it back into her pocket.

"Kristina, why is it that you never seems to answer your phone?" Conner Ryan asked. Kristina rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your business okay? Just, leave me alone."

"Kristina, don't be so harsh," Tara said kindly. "Sweetheart, usually people who have the wrong number stop calling after a week or two, you should just answer it, and tell them to stop calling this number."

Kristina rolled her eyes again, "Whatever," She mumbled.

"So..." Jasson said, as the silence entered the room again. He paused searching for words. "Any ideas on how to take down Chronos?"

"Really all we know is that he is pretty powerful," Sabrina said. "Ms. F seemed to know a lot about this Mr. Vindbrigger, she was worried, scared, and if she was terrified of him, we should be too, we all know getting the three girls back isn't going to be easy.

"Sabrina is right," Jasmine said. "Ms. Faragonda was never scared, she was like a guardian angel to us, and she guided us through every step of the way last year, now we have stupid, mean old Griselda. Without Ms. F, this battle won't be as easy; Ms. F always seemed to make things easier last year. Now, with Ms. Vindbrigger as our new principal, she doesn't understand that we are going to be behind in our classes, but it's for the safety of the world."

"By the way, is she part of this evil or not?" Jade committed. "We never really got an answer on her."

"No clue," Tanya said. "Ms. Griselda seems to be hiding things from us. I don't think she's telling us everything."

"Same here with Griffin," Bea said. "She seems all nervous and secretive."

"Saladin and Codatorta are acting the exact same ways," Jake said.

"They are all helping us in this battle," Chale said. "Faragonda helped us the most, but now that she is gone, it seems that they are taking a step up and coming out of the shadows to help us, but why?"

"True they didn't help much last year as they are this year," Katalynna said. "We will just have to find out for ourselves."

"Um, alright, so do we have like any computer nerds here?" Jean asked. "Like don't they teach you like computer hacking, code breaking, all that sorts of stuff at Red Fountain?"

"It's optional," Lance said. "Kyle, Chale, Carmen and I are taking it.

"Alright, well get moving, the new principal here is a suspect, correct?" Jean said.

"Yes, she has the same last name as-" Carmen replied before being cut off.

"Alright then, break into her computer, do research on her, whatever it is they teach you at Red Fountain computer classes, do it!" Kyle pulled out his laptop as Chale, Carmen, and Lance gathered around him. Once he logged on, a skype request popped up. He moved the cursor over the ignore button and continued.

"You can't keep ignoring Norma forever," Chale said to Kyle.

"Yeah, well, I work for the royal family of Solaria, their request come first obviously. I'll call her later."

"Dude, you always say that but it never gets done!" Kish said. "She is probably not going to put up with it much longer."

Kyle ignored that commit and continued on his work with Carmen, Chale and Lance. A few moments later, Kristina's phone went off again. As she took it out of her pocket to hit the ignore button, an annoyed Conner, snatched it out of her hands before she could even blink. "Hey!" she shouted as Conner hit the "talk" button.

"Kristina's phone," Conner said before he paused as he listened to the person on the other line.

"Oh her twin brother? I didn't know she had one. Sorry twin brother, but she's kind of really angry at the moment." He paused for a few more seconds. "Oh, this is her friend, Conner. Her other friends and I have been extremely curious about her, well getting so many calls and ignoring them. But yeah, she's absolutely fine, besides the fact she looks like she's about to kill me...So I'll have her call you back Logan, goodbye." But before he could hang up, Kristina stole her phone from his hands and dropped it into Gwen's glass of water purposely.

"Idiot!" She yelled at him. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Not my fault you placed your cell phone in Gwen's drink," Conner causally said, after all, he didn't have any part of it at all.

"It's better off if I don't have one. He always seems to find out what my number is no matter how many times I have it changed!"

"You're brother Logan and uh, William are worried about you, they haven't heard from you in awhile, they just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Aren't they the Dara brothers at Red Fountain?" Kish questioned.

"Yeah," Kristina said, with no reply. Lance looked up at the commotion.

"If you guys are done, we have found out some very interesting information about the Headmistress," He said.

"It's about time," Sienna said. "What'd you find?"

"The letters we have gotten, we suspected from a girl named Amelia, correct?" Carmen began, "Well Ms. Vindbrigger had gotten married to Chronos. Marriage didn't last long, about a month or so. They got a divorce. Darla Vindbrigger discovered she was pregnant just a few weeks afterwards. She didn't want the baby; she was going to have the unborn child aborted. Chronos found out, and it seems like the pregnancy only lasted a couple days, which is very weird when you live on Earth, but we're in Magix. Info here proves that Chronos holds the power of time, which explains his name. He sped the pregnancy, she gave birth earlier than nine months, and then the two gave it away for adoption, to a lady named Theresa Sunrise. The baby was named Amelia by Theresa, Amelia Sunrise."

"Amelia thinks she's a normal human living on Magix, but she isn't," Lance added.

"Chronos is extremely powerful, meaning she has powers and doesn't know it. If she is on the good side than Chronos is probably going to take her magic before he takes Rose's, because his magic is too weak at the moment. Summary, Chronos is going to kill his own daughter, his own flesh and blood to rule to world."

"What kind of sick person does such a thing?" Paz asked.

"Chronos Vindbrigger, that's who," Christy said.

"And also," Kyle began to add. "According to the Magix courthouse, the two are remarrying; they just got a marriage license this morning. You're Headmistress is pretty sure to be his sidekick."

"We aren't going to let this happen," Thalia said. "For Katy, for Claire, for Natalie, and for Edana, we are not going to quit. We are going to win this battle. Not just for them, not just for ourselves, or for Paige, Cece, and Rose, but for Magix, for Earth, for Sparks, Solaria, the magic universe and the non magic universe. Evil is not going to destroy it, the lives of everyone lies in our hands."

"We should have a name," Mike suggested.

"I've been thinking about that," Sera said, "What about the Team? We've been called that a lot by the teachers."

"No," Leon said. "The Seekers. We're seeking for the three missing girls. The Team sounds a little too simple. "

"So be it," Willow said.

* * *

You got a good length chapter today! Lucky you! So the name is out, and you voted, if you did not vote, don't complain about the name, I gave a couple options and let you decide, if you didn't participate, it's not my problem.

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! They are, StarsMagic, RockinMyAngelWings, WebMonster, Angelique-Life, BlackRosie! Thank you five so much! You are well appreciated! And I know the chapter takes place November 1st, when it's Nov. 13th, but the story won't always be the same date in our calender!

Fireflies, and horseshoes,

-MCL99


	24. 19: Elevator Escape Route

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mallory looked at everyone in the room, about half of the group was there, Ms. Griselda, Codatorta, Mandy, Griffin, DuFour and Alexander; the rest did not attend the meeting that Thursday.

"Nice to see you have come, I have heard from Griselda and DuFour that you two have found out some interesting information, please do tell," Mallory said, she placed a teacup on a small plate on her table after she sipped it, she had rested her eyes on DuFour.

"As the Alfea spy, I had eavesdropped on the meeting of the teens yesterday. Firstly, they have come up with a group name; these kids are calling themselves 'The Seekers,' "She straightened her red hat that was slightly leaning to the side. "And lastly, they have dug into information about the new Alfea principal. Ms. Vindbrigger is Chronos's sidekick."

"Good work DuFour, and Griselda?"

"I have found out what DuFour found out by hacking into Darla's computer, I am verifying DuFour's information about Ms. Vindbrigger being Chronos's partner."

"Also, I almost forgot," DuFour said, "The Seekers have unraveled parts of Chronos's plan, new comer, Amelia Sunrise's life is at stake, he is going to kill her when the time is right, and also, she is the daughter of Darla and Chronos, he is killing her to become more powerful than he is. His magic is too weak to take Rose's magic at the moment, but since Amelia isn't evil, he has to kill her to get her magic. Spy #4 proving that she is loyal and good, which means now she is officially apart of the team."

Mallory scribbled information down in her spiral. "I am very impressed," Mallory replied.

"Great work DuFour and Griselda, you too have been excellent in retrieving information on Chronos Vindbrigger, and Darla Vindbrigger, everyone, you are dismissed, I'll see you lat-" Mallory froze, and everyone in the room gasped.

"Well, well, well," The voice of Chronos Vindbrigger said, "Nice to know that I'm the subject of this little conversation."

"How'd you find us?" Griffin said rising from her chair.

"Let's just say, no one hides information from Chronos Vindbrigger. Now, what should your punishment be? You know, your friend Heather Faragonda, her punishment of being in this little conference was the death penalty. But what I have for you is what I thought I was going to do to your friend, but decided not to. I couldn't hurt Heather more than I already did," While everyone's eyes were filled with fear, Mallory kept scratching her pen in her notebook. "What was your name; um... let's see the Makers of Peace? Pathetic! What kind of name is that? You'll never win this battle, war, whatever you want to call it. I am not as easy to defeat as my good friend Gertrude. Just know that you will never see a peaceful world again, from this day forward."

o0o

Saladin walked through the halls of Red Fountain. It was early in the morning and first hour was about to start. Heroes rushed all over the place trying to reach class on time, it was hard for the elderly man to stroll down the halls without being tripped or tripping one of his students.

"Aw, Carmen Del Fuego, I was looking for someone like you," He said as he finally had someone that he was looking for run into him.

"Sorry Sir, but I have to get to Mr. Jerk's class," She said as the bell rang and the hallway started to clear up, "Can't be late."

"No need, you're with me, and it is very understandable to be late when I am talking with you, after all I am your headmaster. Now Carmen, it is not very nice to call Alexander Cairo Mr. Jerk. I'm sure Mr. Cairo will be upset to hear that you called him that, but sadly, he is not here, along with Codatorta, Ms. Griffin and Mandy Mac of Cloud Tower, and Ms. Griselda and Ms. DuFour of Alfea. They are all nowhere to be found. Here is a paper, and I need you to find the specialist of the Seekers? I believe that's what you are calling yourselves. That paper will let their teachers allow them to leave their classroom, and please do give Mr. Cairo's substitute the paper as well so you will be dismissed. If you are all gone the whole school day then I will make arrangement of no homework since this is a pretty big assignment. Please meet me in my office with the others when you have them," Saladin left the clear hallway.

"I wish this never happened," Carmen said. "Now I have to go rescue some teacher I can't stand!"

o0o

Lucia Quinette's grip of her books tightened as she walked down the hallway of Cloud Tower. As she approached a door, the green ends of her black hair flew as she turn her head, searching around for anyone who was not in class like they are suppose to be, like she was. She placed her hand on the knob and turned in. But the knob didn't turn much, the door was locked.

Lucia placed her books down as she let out a deep breath of air. She released the fist in her hand and let the green color grow in her palm. She gently threw the energy ball at the door knob. With a smile the witch of shadows picked up her books and pushed on the door leading into a forbidden area, Ms. Griffin's office.

The witch set her stack of books next to the crystal ball and took a seat in Ms. Griffin's chair. Her fingers rested on the keyboard of the computer on Ms. Griffin's desk as she went through the names of students at Cloud Tower. Her pinkish lips went into an evil side smile. She reached for her books and took a piece of notebook paper from a folder and a pen from Griffin's desk, and marked down two dorm numbers. She gave the pen a click and closed what she opened on the computer and left the office with her books, leaving only fingerprints.

Lucia entered one of the dorm rooms she wrote down after putting her books away. She then gently put on a pair of glasses with frames that were in square shapes and flicked the lights out. Minutes later the dorm room's door opened and before the students could turn on the lights, Lucia recited a spell after noticing who they were with her night vision glasses. The bodies of Gwen, Beatrice, and Thalia collapsed onto the floor, and lied there with all six eyes shut. Lucia dragged their bodies into the room, and shut the door as she left, and proceeded into the other dorm she was headed to, and did the exact same thing, but this time, the unconscious bodies were the bodies of Jean, Paz and Willow.

She left the dorm by teleporting through Jean's shadow, and landed right in front of the building where Chronos Vindbrigger's office rested at the top. She entered the building and then traveled to the top floor of the elevator. She reach to take the night vision shades off, but fell to the floor as she felt a sharp pain in her neck, her eyes slightly closed. As the doors opened, people entered the elevator shaft and stepped over Lucia's body and met with the man that stood behind Lucia. The man smiled. "She'll be dead in just a few more seconds," He said as he pushed the buttons to descend.

"Well done Alexander!" Codatorta complemented Red Fountain poison teacher. "Be sure to make more poison when the final battle begins."

"Which I predict to be very soon, Chronos isn't going to be happy once he finds out what we have done. Come on, let's get out of here," Griffin said as the elevator doors spread opened, revealing the Red Fountain specialist who made up part of the Seekers team.

"What are you doing here?" Griselda asked.

"Well we have come to find you, we have been placed on a mission from Saladin, but it looks like you all just ditched school or something," Jake said.

"Actually no, Chronos had kidnapped us, but we escaped, with a little surprise," Mandy said, pointing to the unconscious Rose Marie Knightly. "She should wake up in a few moments."

"No let's hurry up, we've discovered where Chronos is hiding out," DuFour said pointing to the top of the building. "He doesn't know we escaped, and that we have escaped with Rose, but we need to get out of here and get her safely to Red Fountain. Cloud Tower isn't safe with one of Chronos's minions there and his soon to be wife as the head of Alfea as well rules that school out. Would one of you call the rest of the team to meet us there, Thalia, Katalynna, Gwen, Tanya all of them?" Kish pulled out his cell phone as the group of teachers, students and one normal adult walked on the sidewalk next to a busy street carrying a and unconscious body during school hours.

* * *

**Alright, well this story is coming to a end soon. It's not as longs as the other two, but it's just how this chapter was planned out. Just about five more chapters until it's over. I have been updating a lot the last couple of days because I'm trying to get this story finished or close to finish as soon as I could so that's why updates have been rapid this month.**

_Thank you RainFlowers, WebMonster, and Princess of Flames for your reviews! I appreciate it very much! Thanks again! _


	25. 20: Three Dead Bodies

**Chapter Twenty**

"For some weird reason, we could not get a hold of any of the witches," Kish said as all the fairies entered Saladin's office. "But we'd like to introduce you to Ms. Rose Marie Knightly."

The girls gasped as they saw the person sitting on the couch. "How'd you find her?" Jade asked.

"We found her lying in the bed when we awoke from being poisoned," Alexander said. " I thought she would sleep until we got here, I figured out we were all poisoned but it was in her blood longer than us, luckily I have come up with a vaccine in the lab, she's perfectly healthy."

"I'm so glad you're not dead sweetheart!" Tara said sitting on the couch next to Rose giving her a welcoming tight hug.

"Nice to know, now when can I go back to Alfea? My roommates are probably worried about me and-" Rose said.

"Ms. Knightly, your studies have been canceled for the rest of the semester," Griselda said. "You're in danger, you don't just hold the power of time, you can conjure up anything you want and turn invisible."

"But-but how?"

"It's the Triangular Power. I'm sure you've heard of it. It is the most powerful magic known to immortal species, or people who know about us. When the second holder died, her magic placed itself in you. That's why you now have it. The magic is strongest when you and united with holders one and three, which are gone. And since you have the power of time, you may be able to help us get them back," Griffin told the girl.

"I'm sorry but-"

"You don't know how," Griselda finished. "No troubles little one, I've been teaching fairy magic longer that you have been a thought. In just a couple hours you'll be a pro, come with me. And the rest of you, Ms. Mallory is your leader, she is your guide, she will tell you what to do, and DuFour, would you mind helping me with Rose?" DuFour walked in front of the fairies and specialist as she and Griselda left the room with Rose.

"We have the whole place guarded with juniors, seniors, the rest of the Red Fountain teachers and a magical force field. No one gets in or out without permission. Our contacts with Cloud Tower, Ms. Zara is going to check on the witches. Lucia Quinette is taken care of; we don't need to worry about her anymore she is slowly dying thanks to Red Fountain's Alexander Cairo and his knowledge about poisons. We are having Professor Wizgiz and one more guest coming here, along with Zara and the witches. Also Professor Palladium is creating a lot of potions since he didn't have a chance to teach you how to make all of them that you may need on this journey. Ladies and gentlemen, this war is going to take place sooner than you thought. Than all of us thought," Mandy said. "Be prepared for the unexpected when you come back from your winter break. In fact, instead of coming back on January tenth, we have discussed and would like to have you back by the third."

"Now as for sleeping arrangements, fairies of Alfea, you ladies will be staying in Carmen's suite, its big enough for all of you. We will have blankets, pillows and all that stuff brought up into the room," Alexander turned to Carmen. "Ms. Del Fuego, will you please show your new roommates until further notice to your dorm?" Carmen let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Cairo."

"Thank you Carmen," Saladin spoke. "Now you gentlemen, carry on with whatever it is you teenage boys do, besides dealing with this problem. We will meet back as soon as we figure out what the plan is."

As everyone left, Alexander shut the door. "Now what is this bloody plan Saladin?"

"Alexander, please calm down," Griffin said. "I understand you are stressed, but you don't need to take it out on Saladin."

"Griffin," The angry British man turned around. "We are running out of time. I don't care if I live or die, but what I do care about is winning, and we are losing. If we lose, we let the world down. We let trillions of living things, mortal, and immortal die as Chronos and Darla destroy it all. I don't know about everyone, but when I die, I do not want them to be the rulers of everything."

"And they won't," Codatorta replied. "Once Rose learns how to use her magic, we can get Paige and Cece back. But I have a suggestion. Instead of sitting around and thinking the world is ending, we go and warn Amelia about Chronos and what he is planning on doing to her before...before it's too late."

"Good idea Codatorta," Saladin said rising from his chair and gripping his staff, "though I wish you could've thought of that while you were at Chronos's hideout where she works. But time can't be reversed, without magic at least. Now, now, Ms. Mandy, and Ms. Mallory, do you mind going to see her? Mallory you are one of the most powerful ones on the team; and Mandy, you seem awfully bored, why don't you two go help Amelia while we figure out what to do in the meantime?" Mallory stood from her chair and walked to the door, as Mandy followed behind.

"Usually I make the calls of what to do, but change is good," Mallory said twisting the door knob. "I trust you Saladin will make good calls of what we should do next in my absence. We will see you all in a little bit hopefully."

o0o

Zara stuck her fingernail into the keyhole of the lock. Turning it to a click, she pulled out her index finger and the extended nail shrunk to normal size. She twisted the knob and pushed on the door, but something was holding the door shut, as if a dresser was moved in front of it. Zara pushed harder and suddenly the door flew opened sending a girl named Beatrice rolling against the carpet.

Zara gasped. Her student was lying still, not moving a muscle. She reached her arm out and tried to search for a pulse on Thalia's neck, there was none. She checked the other two, Bea and Gwen; the same was true for them. The three were dead. With salt rushing to her eyes, she fled out of the room and hurried to the other room, where she found Paz, Jean, and Willow lying on the carpet floor of their dorm room. Unlike Thalia, Bea, and Gwen, they had a slight pulse.

Zara pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the emergency number, and then dialed the number of the Cloud Tower Headmistress.

o0o

Chronos entered his office. The sun shone through the glass perfectly. It looked beautiful outside, even though it was the beginning of November. The leaves were a gorgeous green and still very attached to the trees and the grass was as green as the salad on someone's plate. His lips formed a smile as he took a seat in his chair. Now he only needed his glass of water and to make sure Lucia had done her job correctly and this day would be the best day ever... well next to the day the universe is destroyed.

Amelia Sunrise walked into the room; her face was as pale as the color of snow. Her hand holding the glass of water shook as she slowly set it down onto of Chronos's desk. "Ms. Sunrise, it's so nice to see you this afternoon!" Chronos said not noticing the girl's expression or the droplets of spilt water on his desk. His eyes were focused on a newspaper. He folded it down and looked at Amelia. "You know, it is such a shame that people don't read these anymore. This was the main way to make money when I was a little boy, but it only seemed to work if you could afford your own bike. It was a terrible job if you didn't have a bike, or even a red wagon to pull them. Anyways, is Lucia here?"

"Ms. Quinette is here Sir," Amelia said, still with all the color drained from her face. "She's in the elevator."

"That's great news," Chronos smiled. "Amelia, you have done such a great job, why don't you take the rest of the day off, it's such a great day out side!"

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Amelia asked. "And I'm sorry but I wasn't finished. She's in the elevator but I don't think you'll see her anytime soon. It's so sad to say, but Ms. Quinette has passed away, she has been injected with a poison."

Chronos stood from his chair, his unusual happiness vanished in a blink of an eye. "Has she done my request?"

"The looks of it, the spell was able to get into Thaila, Gwen, and Beatrice, but before it could have fully affected Jeannette, Paz, and Willow, they were found and taken to the hospital. Half of the people survived. And that's not all Sir, the people you had taken yesterday have escaped, and they have taken Rose along with them."

Chronos got angrier. His face was red. He reached over and grabbed Amelia Sunrise by the neck, pulling her over his desk.

"My plan is falling apart Ms. Sunrise. Now my last hope of winning is for your death, and the death of Paige and Cece. I'm sorry this had to end this way Ms. Sunrise, but it looks like you are not getting the rest of the day off." Chronos tightened grip of his fingers around the little neck of Amelia Sunrise. Instead of her face being white, the orange haired girl's face turned blue as she gasped for air and struggled to pluck Chrono's fingers off of her throat.

* * *

So there it is, chapter twenty! Thank you to everyone who supported me by reviewing, WebMonster and Angelique-Life! Thank you so much you two! I'm glad to see you are keeping up with the story! Sorry about the huge cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait to see what happens. I hope to update towards the weekend.

For everyone who lives in the US, happy Thanksgiving, for those in other countries who celebrate it to, happy belated Thanksgiving, or possibly early, and those who don't celebrate the holiday at all, well then happy November 22nd!

Apple pie and teddy bears,

-MCL99


	26. 21: The Lying Headmistress Of Alfea

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Darla Vindbrigger sat down at her office desk. She quickly glanced at her planner and closed it; after she made sure she didn't have any plans besides discussing with Rose Knightly's roommates about her disappearance, which were basically lies. After the meeting, she had to flee from the campus and visit Chronos.

The door creaked opened, and a head poked in, "Ms. Vindbrigger, I'm sorry, but we were suppose to meet about ten minutes ago, and we've been knocking, I was just wondering if we could come in?" The voice of Raider Rex squeaked. Darla jumped, and looked up with her startled face turning to relief; quickly turning to her computer she closed the program that was running before looking at the girls with a smile on her face.

"Please take a seat," She said with a welcoming smile, and her voice sounding fake. She shoved school papers to the side, and everything Triangular Power related into the garbage bin, though her sparkling eyes never moved off of the three girls in front of her.

"So..." Angel* said, "You said you have some things to talk to us about Rose's disappearance?"

"Oh, yes," Her cherry blossom colored lips released the smile that had rested on them, and let her face form a more serious look. She might have failed a lot of her high school classes, especially her math, but she was always perfect during her high school plays. She loved the Drama Club. She opened a drawer under her desk, and pulled out a manila folder and slid it across the desk towards the three girls. Ameena picked it up with the other two peeking over her shoulder. "You can open it if you like. I'm sorry girls, but Rose Marie Knightly, is dead. She was found murdered yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry but your roommate will not be returning."

Shock appeared on their faces, and tears began to swell in the three's eyes. Ameena began to open up the folder, but before anyone could react, the brunette fell to the floor, and lied there unconscious. The papers in the folder flew in the air and twirled to the carpet landing next to Ameena. The Headmistress dialed 911 with the phone on her desk, and then hung it up. She got up and walked over to the body of Ameena.

"I don't think she fell from shock about Rose," She said observing the girl. "It seems like it was because a medical reason. Does she have any medical problems?"

Raider shrugged her shoulders. "You're the one with her medical records. Don't you know anything?"

"Just her name and that's it, I haven't studied much about my students yet, I've been... busy, working on a very important project?"

"A project that comes before knowing what your students are allergic to, knowing if they have deadly illnesses? This project must be more important than the lives of others than Ms. V!" Angel said in a serious way, but she really meant it to be sarcastic.

"Sure..." Darla committed, as the paramedics walked into her office.

"What's happened here?" One of the strangers asked.

"She's passed out. I think she needs a doctor. She's really hot, and it feels like she has a fever," Darla said getting up off of her office floor. Angel began cleaning up the scattered papers as the paramedics put Ameena on a stretcher. Once she was done she began examining them. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She shook off the puzzled look and held them in her crossed arms and watched her friend disappear with the paramedics.

"I'm sorry this meeting had to end so, harshly ladies," The Headmistress said, grabbing her items, and secretly including the papers in the trash, "But I've got to go with your friend. Please, do not visit her until further notice, I don't want you two sitting in the hospital until we know what exactly happened, perhaps she just got a little too hot, I don't know. I'll call you girls later and let you know about Ameena. You are excused from the rest of your classes today. Goodbye!"

As the Headmistress fastened her seatbelt, she put the key in the ignition. But instead of turning the direction to the Magix hospital, she turned the other way. She made her way to the business building, where Chronos works. Darla had no idea what happened to Ameena, but she had no plans of seeing her until later that night.

o0o

Angel and Raider sat down on the couch of their dorm. Angel handed Raider the pictures from the manila folder. "They're out of order of course, but something tells me we shouldn't trust Headmistress Vindbrigger," Angel stated as Raider browsed through the pictures she was given. Her face went pale.

"What kind of sick person has pictures of someone's murdered body?" Raider shouted in disgust, looking at Rose's dead body in the pictures she was handed.

"That's the thing," Angel said. "Look closer at the pictures. I'm an artist, not just a painter and a drawer, but I know digital artwork when I see it, those pictures are fake, Rose is most likely still alive."

"Then why would Ms. Vindbrigger tell us those lies?" Angel shrugged her shoulders at Raiders question.

"I don't know, but let's go talk to Professor Wizgiz, we can trust him, he's not teaching today, he got a sub. I don't think he left yet, so let's hurry and catch him, before he does leave."

o0o

Sienna Birthstone walked calmly down the hall of Red Fountain, standing next to one of her best friends, Kristina. The halls were flooded with the Red Fountain students, rushing crazily to their classes during the class change. Her, Kristina, and the other girls, were ordered to go to Saladin's office, they had no idea why.

"Roxanna!" A voice shouted out. Kristina's eyes widen as she recognized the voice. A hand rested on her shoulder, and now, there was not a chance to make a run for it.

"Who are you?" Rosli asked kindly. Kristina didn't bother letting the boy reply to her friend.

"What do you want?" She rudely said to the boy. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry, for bugging you," He said. "I was just wondering why you're here, shouldn't you be at-"

"It's none of your business Logan, now if you don't mind; we've got places to be!" Kristina turned around and angrily walked away.

"That was Logan?" Tanya asked, "Your twin brother? He looks nothing like you in my opinion."

Kristina ignored Tanya's comment and Jasmine opened the door to Saladin's office. Teachers, the specialist, Rose, three of the witches, and a stranger sat in the room.

"Good morning ladies," Alexander Cairo said. "Nice to see you finally joined us."

"Sorry," Sienna said her eyes watched her angry best friend. "We sort of ran into someone, I guess we shouldn't have."

"It's alright, but now that you are all here, we have some sad news we'd like to share," Saladin said. "Tanya, I'm so sorry, your cousin Thalia, and the other two, Gwen, and Beatrice, are dead. Lucia murdered them, but lucky for us, we don't have to deal with her again."

"My cousin?" Tanya asked, her face turned puzzled, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't know?" Griffin said. Tanya shook her head. "Tanya, does the name Calliope ring a bell? She was your grandmother's sister, she was going to receive the throne first, but, Calliope married a man with no magic, she was disowned by the royal family, your grandmother Clio received the crown instead. When Thalia was six, people from the planet of Psirius, were commanded to assassinate the lost princess, they killed Calliope, her son, and her wife, in other words, Thalia's grandmother and parents. Thalia was raised by her grandfather Albert, the mortal boy who caused this whole problem. I'm surprised you had no idea."

Kristina leaned over and gave her other best friend a hug. "I'm so sorry," She whispered to the girl. Tanya politely brushed the fairy of stars off of her.

"It's alright, I hardly knew the girl anyways, and it's the veterans, the ones who worked with her last year that you should be hugging."

"On top of bad news, we have some good news, everyone, this is Amelia Sunrise!" Griselda said pointed to the orange haired girl, with bruises on her neck. Amelia waved her hand. "It is important that she must be protected as well, if Chronos gets a hold of her, then he will be even more difficult to take down. You all know the first rule, when it comes to battle, _always_ go the easiest way possible to defeat your opponent."

"And that is sort of why we called you here today," Codatorta began. "We do know that his man will attack us, but we don't know when the battle will begin. We don't know how he plans to defeat us, we don't know what he is going to do; all we know is that he will attack. Chronos has the power of time, he can reverse or fast forward it, but he can not change it, only some holders can. Chronos can also blink, which is just like our friend Liberty Bell's power to orb, but there isn't any blue lights or any lights at all when he blinks. He'll pop up out of nowhere and all of you need to be prepared for that."

"We have set up a training course," Mandy said. "Actually, a couple training courses. They should help prepare all of you, fairies witches or heroes. And Amelia, you will be taking a martial arts class of Codatorta tomorrow while everyone else is in the training courses."

"The first course is sort of like a maze, you all have to get through it, you will be in teams of three, or almost three, and there will be eight groups," Wizgiz said, passing out papers to each of the students. "These papers will tell you who are on what team, the team names are named after colors, if we have to split up during the battle with Chronos, these are the people you will be splitting up with."

The papers read:

_**Team Pink**_

_Katalynna_

_Conner_

_Kristina_

_**Team Yellow**_

_Paz_

_Sera_

_Jasson_

_**Team Ivory**_

_Tara_

_Sienna_

_Jeanette_

_Rose_

_**Team Purple**_

_Christine_

_Jake_

_Mike_

_**Team Gold**_

_Leon_

_Willow_

_Rosliananna_

_**Team Red**_

_Jade_

_Jasmine_

_Kish_

_**Team Blue**_

_Lance_

_Carmen_

_Kyle_

_**Team Green**_

_Tanya_

_Sabrina_

_Chale_

"Use your magic, and your weapons ladies and gentlemen, this obstacle maze is not going to be as easy as it sounds," Mallory said. "Don't get afraid and don't give up. We will see you all in ten minutes by the fountain, please match your clothes with your color team, it will be much easier for us teachers to know what team you are on."

* * *

Okay so I said I'd update towards the weekend, and there is just a few hours left until Monday where I live so it's still the weekend! I hate Sundays, I have school tomorrow :( The end is almost here! We are just chapters away until it finally ends! The Peace Makers are trying to make up a game plan of how to destroy Chronos, multiple game plans so that's sort of why there are multiple training stations.

Angel is starred to not confuse her with Angel Starling, the girl from the future, who will be making another appearance soon, along with Brooklynne Meadows.

**_SPOILER ALERT!_  
**

_Just for those who love their spoilers, I'll give you a few things that will be happening from now til the end. First, I'm going to warn you to expect the unexpected, I love just making things happen when you least expect it. People who you least expect to die, well, you might want double check on that, you never know. Lastly, don't turn our back when you think it's the end! Chronos never gives up!_

_**Now thank you to those of you who have reviewed, Webmonster, StarsMagic, and Princess of Flames! You three are amazing! I couldn't have kept writing this if I never received those reviews! Reviews always encourage me so keep it up!**_

**Question: What do you think will happen at the end? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! Sorry this isn't a chapter, and that I haven't updated in almost a week, which I've been updating this story a lot the past few weeks. The reason I am writing an author's note is because I will probably not update for a couple of weeks. Before I update, I want to get the rest of the chapters written before I post them. So I am hoping to update in about two weeks, and have the story completed by New Years. **

**Thank you everyone for reading the story! I appreciate it very much! I couldn't finish this story without your help! Thanks everyone once again. I appreciate the fact that you didn't story reading for the periods that I have not updated. I guess this November I posted the most chapters to this story then any other month that this story has been in progress. So thanks again! :)**

**P.S.**

**Anon 34, calm down. Just relax. Tanya really never knew the girl that's one of the reasons why she's not upset (at the moment), but just wait a little while longer. A lot of times, when a death happens, it doesn't exactly hit the people right away. Also, remember what they were told once or twice in the story, _Don't let your emotions get to you_. **

**-MCL99**


	28. 22: A Scary Run In

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"EEK!" Rose squealed as Team Ivory dodged the fiery balls of flames aiming towards the group of girls.

Tara's arms rubbed against her sparkly gold dress as she fired an attack at the robot Darla Vindbrigger, which was shooting the attacks. "Mistify!" She screamed shooting her favorite attack, a pastel colored mist, with a little light gray in the mixture darted towards the robot, drenching the fake Darla.

"Still going to underestimate me Jean?" The Fairy of Mist asked the witch.

"I'm a witch Tara; it's my job to make fun of fairies here and there. Good job though, now which way should we turn?"

"I don't know," Sienna replied. "Jean and Rose, you two are a fairy and witch of time, what do you think?"

"I think if we turn right, we'll run into another robot, but instead of Darla, it's Chronos," Rose answered before she started heading left. She transformed out of her winx and back to her normal clothes, in the color of ivory like they were instructed, the others did the same. The four walked out of the maze and were greeted by the teachers, by the look of it; they were the only team to exit.

"Twenty minutes gone and Team Ivory makes it out. Twenty two minutes and three seconds, good job," Alexander said. "But not good enough ladies, please, go take a seat, while we wait for the other seven groups."

o0o

Conner banged his head on the stone wall, and kept doing it over and over again, watching the grasshoppers hop all over rocks, mushrooms, leaves, and the flowers that surrounded him. Team Pink was trapped. When they ran into a dead end, a wall grew behind them. Kristina and Katalynna tried every attack they had, but the fairies of Stars and Dreams and Crystallized Stardust could not break down the wall, or the other walls that had surrounded them.

"Just give it up, we're trapped, there is no use of shooting attacks you've already used before. This stone wall won't break," Conner said. Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so negative?" She asked in a way that sounded like insult.

"Must you yell at me all the time?" Conner shot back.

Kristina's face turned red, and kept getting redder, and redder, and shot an insult at the hero in training. Katalynna just stared at the arguing teens, fighting. She just ignored them as a giant smile grew on her face. Her eyes stared at the cracked that was in the wall, unfortunately, only something the size of your hand could fit into it, and magical attacks wouldn't make it any larger. Katalynna's mind went back to the first day of class, where Professor Palladium taught them how to make a potion to shrink to the size of that hole.

Cautiously and quickly, Katalynna, bent over and caught on of the leaping grasshoppers. Her face went pale as she felt the insect move in her fist, trying to squeeze its way out. She hated bugs, or anything tiny, and movable. She let the green bug squeeze its head out, but that's all she let him do. With her other hand, she carefully plucked the antennas off the grasshopper, and dropped the bug as quickly as possible once the two wire like objects were in her hand she then picked up a mushroom from the ground, and crushed it in her hand with the antennas. Her face turned green in disgust.

She looked up at the fairy and the specialist, who were still pretty angry at each other shouting and yelling out things that shouldn't even be said, before turning her eyes on the chunky liquid in her palm. She closed her eyes tightly, as she opened her mouth and did something she knew she'd hate more than holding a bug. Kat shoved the potion serum onto her tongue and then made the most horrific face as she forced it down her throat. "YUCK!" She said loud, and for of moment, it made Kristina and Conner stop what they were doing, and turn to Kat, which made their eyes pop, as they watched the fairy shrink.

"How'd you do that?" Kristina asked bending down to the pipsqueak Kat.

"I paid attention in Potionology class, just grab a grasshopper and pull its antennas off then squeeze the mushroom with the antennas. It's very easy, but I don't understand how the heck it worked," Kat's voice squeaked causing Kristina's face to fill in disgust. "So, are you two normal sized people going to stand there and be trapped here forever, or are you going to escape from this place with me?" Conner and Kristina blinked at the tiny girl. "Well, then, see you whenever you make it out of this dump."

Kat turned and started to walk through the hole she was now just small enough to exit through. As she exited the crack her eyes filled with joy. On the other side she discovered she found the exit to the maze, and the other teachers and Team Ivory stood above her, but she wasn't even noticed because of her size. Seconds later, Kristina and Conner exited through the tunnel, the same size as Katalynna. "It's about time the two of you use your brains." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the others trying to get their attention with Kristina and Conner right behind her.

Sienna stood from her seat as she noticed the three people the size of a beetle that crawled by them, Sienna probably wouldn't have noticed them if Kristina and Kat didn't scream in fear at the passing insect. "What happened to you three?" She asked, drawing attention to everyone else.

"Aw..." Alexander Cairo said noticing them. "Team Pink, twenty-five minutes and fifty-nine point two seconds. You are the second team to arrive, and uh, probably the smallest team. But I'm glad that you found out how to get out of my booby trap. Good work, but I do wish all of you could have made it in less than twenty minutes."

"Yeah, well do any of you have any clue how to grow?" Conner asked, rubbing his neck from the pain of looking up for a long period of time.

"Don't listen to Mr. Cairo, you all did great!" Griselda exclaimed. "Now, as a reward for Team Pink, I guess I can return your actual size." Griselda snapped her fingers, causing the three teens to get bigger as Team Yellow made their way through a different exit then Team Ivory and Team Pink used. Alexander's eyes rushed to look at his stop watch as he opened his mouth to speak, DuFour spoke instead.

"Alexander, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, these children are in practice, and it's not the real deal. They are all doing a wonderful job, great job Jasson, Paz, and Sera. You did excellent!"

o0o

"I really doubt half of this stuff we are doing is going to happen in the actual battle," The voice of Carmen said as she Kyle and Lance traveled through the maze. Team Blue were dragging themselves through the maze after going through a couple of obstacles.

Seconds after Carmen's words, a nearby scream ran through their ear drums. With one exchange of looks, the three made a run towards the sound, and coming to a quick halt when they came across the creator of the sound. Sabrina lied in a puddle of mud, and Team Blue and the rest of Team Green busted into laughter at the girl covered with wet watery dirt.

Tanya reached a hand out to help the dirty fairy from the puddle of mud. She began to pull on the girls, but instantly stopped tugging, and froze just like everyone else in Team Blue and Green.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," The voice of a man said. They all knew who it was, all six of them. They were totally shocked and all knew that this wasn't part of the test. "It's nice to... finally meet you. I've heard so much, and learned so much about you, not just you six, but you're other little friends as well. It's nice to finally say hello to you."

Tanya began to pull again and once Sabrina had her feet on the ground, they all bolted out of sight.

* * *

Okay so thank you for reading. I think it's pretty obvious who this man is, if you don't know, then you'll find out soon, don't worry. Sorry about the cliffhanger! I know you probably hate those, but in life, we have to deal with things we hate all the time. But I don't think the wait will be much longer. This wait wasn't that long was it? I got most of the chapters written for this, now I really just have to write the battle scene. Ready for next chap to be posted? I am!

Thank you those of you who reviewed... JuJuBeez Lover and Anon34! I very appreciate it!

-MCL99


	29. 23:FateOrdainsThatDearestFriendsM ustPar...

**Chapter ****Twenty-Three**

Terror struck the faces of Team Blue and Green. They took every turn, and didn't even stop at the random obstacle that they came across. They all twisted their way to the end of the course. Sweat and fear filled their faces.

"Team Blue, Team Green, lovely to see you made it out of the maze... uh... good work!" Mr. Cairo said forcing a smile, but his eyes rested on his watch, they did have a very great time. "But, rules are rules, and you know you weren't supposed to combine teams."

"But Mr. Cairo!" Carmen shouted out rudely interrupting her least favorite teacher.

"Chronos, he's here, in the maze!"

"Yes he is Ms. Del Fuego! Very good observation! But, if you weren't aware, he was a fake." Carmen crossed her arms, she wasn't too happy with Mr. Cairo not believing her.

"Mr. Cairo," Lance said. "He was there, the real him. I think we can tell the difference between a human and a robot. Chronos Vindbrigger is in that maze! You have to get the other students out of there."

Ms. Griselda snapped her fingers, and the walls of the obstacle course sank into the planet's crust. Teams yellow, purple, gold, and red, stood in the empty outdoors space, nothing surrounding them, all of them scattered in different parts of the maze.

"Children, what don't you understand about not joking around?" Mallory questioned angrily and she sounded a little bit upset. "We thought you would've known that when it comes to Chronos, and all them, we aren't foolish about it!"

"He was there! He talked to us! We ran away! We saw him!" Tanya said.

"Now, now children," Mr. Cairo said, he motioned his hand to the teams who haven't made it through the maze to come forward towards him. "What you saw was a robot, not Mr. Vindbrigger!"

"Maybe they did see him," Wizgiz suggested. "Chronos does possess the power to blink; he can appear at different places anytime he wants. He probably blinked out when the children ran away."

"That only means one thing," Mandy said. "It's time. He's mad, that Rose is with us, that Amelia is with us. He's too angry to wait. He's ready."

"But we are nowhere near ready," Saladin said. "Chronos told Amelia that his only way to win now was for her, Paige, and Cece to die. We need to get those two back in the present, immediately. Since we have Amelia, he probably is going to go after the easiest first, meaning the two girls who most likely don't have their powers in their destinations."

Ms. Griselda turned around to all the teens, who have grouped together. She laid her eyes on Rose. "Ms. Knightly, it's time to use your magic, and go back in time, and then speed it up. We need Paige and Cece, right here right now! I know you have never time traveled, but I know you can do it. We know you can do it." Griselda grabbed the girl's palms and held her hands tightly in hers. "Close your eyes, not tightly. Just relax. Thank of the two girls, Paige, and Cece. Picture them in your mind. Don't think of anything else. Just focus on one of them, and once you find her, do the same with them and think about the other one, once you have both of them, think about us. You'll be back here with the two as soon as you can."

"Rose just concentrate," Jean said. "Teleporting is hard, especially time travel on your first time. Just relax; you have to get there before Chronos!"

After Jean's words, Rose faded out of the picture. "It's all her now." DuFour said. "Uh, Paz, Jasmine, Jake, would you girls, and boy, mind going to find Codatorta and Amelia? He is in the martial arts class room, wherever that is, teaching Amelia some self defense." The witch, fairy, and specialist, nodded their heads and departed.

"As for everyone else," Griffin said. "I suggest you sit tight, until further notice. Hopefully our good friends will be here shortly."

o0o

Rose Marie Knightly's eyes popped opened. She found herself standing in a bedroom, a bedroom that she did not know who it belonged to. She looked around, but there was no one there. She placed her hand on her head, as a small headache formed. But her headache was not her problem.

Rose jumped in panic. She heard voices coming from the hall that the closed door probably revealed. Her heart raced, and her pulse jumped faster than normal. She looked everywhere, searching for a place to hide, but before she found one, the door opened, and two girls entered. Rose let out a sigh of relief once she found out who was in the doorway. "Paige!" She exclaimed.

"I'll go get the guards," The other girl said, and turned and got into the position to run, but before she could flee, Paige stopped her.

"No need, she's from the present time, she's a classmate of mine, freshmen, very kind..." Paige said to her friend. The girl stopped and wrapped her curly black hair behind her back. "Rose, this is Angel Starling. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it was discovered after you and Cece disappeared... I'm the new holder. This guy who put you here, is getting ready to attack, his first stop is to kill you and Cece, if you two are dead, then there is no way to stop him. He'll take over the worlds, or destroy them. We are the only ones who can defeat him. We need to go get Cece and get back to our time." Paige let out a sigh, and turned to Angel Starling.

"Thank you Princess Angel for taking care of me the past few weeks, I guess, I'll never actually see you again. I hope your planet turns back to normal. I appreciate it very much!" The Princess of Elegarnio's face let out a sad small smile.

"No problem, it was nice to see someone around here that likes to hang out with me, someone who gets the life of a princess. Thanks for coming by, even though you were kind of forced. Good luck you two with your battle. I sadly, am not allowed to tell you how it ends... it's your destiny to find out on your own. All I can say is good luck!"

Rose grabbed Paige's hand and the two vanished from the Elegarnio Palace. Angel watched in disappointment her friend for the past couple weeks disappear. She knew it was her destiny to leave, and she had to let her leave, otherwise, the future may never be the same again.

o0o

"I'm so sorry Lynn," Cece said to her friend as her dad got onto a train. He was leaving for the army, to help fight during the war. "I know it must be hard. But everything happens for a reason, right? He'll be okay, he'll be back." Lynn let a smile form on her sad face, but it fell when her eyes reached over in her mother and sister's direction.

"I'm sure you are right Cecilia," She said. "But I don't think they will be very cheerful without him around."

"It's Cece, for the last time!" Cece said. "And don't worry much about them. They'll be okay, just stay strong, even if you're weak, don't let them know that. He'll be okay, I prom-"

"Cece!" a voice cut Cece off. She turned around to see two girls running toward her. As they got closer, she recognized the face of Paige, and a girl she knew from school.

"Cece, we got to get out of here!" Paige said coming to a halt.

"It's about time you found me! I've been here for weeks!" Cece said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come to find you I was more focused on trying to get myself out of the future!" Paige said. "We need to get back to the present. Rose here says that our enemy is attacking. They couldn't come and get us because they couldn't figure out how. Now they have, and we need to get out of here now, or there will be no future for the good in this world!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Cece said. "Sorry Brooklynne, but I have listen to boss's orders I guess. Good luck, I'm sure your dad will be back in no time!"

Lynne opened her mouth to speak, but before the words rolled off her tongue, Cece, Paige, and Rose were gone.

* * *

**Chapter 23, up! Can check that off my list now. Want a tiny spoiler for next chapter? A good friend of ours comes back... and guess what? Battle! Can you wait? I have about half of the chapter written. I'm going to make it really long, so I'm warning you about that right now.**

**Thanks StarsMagic for reviewing! I appreciate it very much!**

**-MLC99**


	30. 24: Our Destiny

**After you read this there will be one last chapter... so sad isn't? I hate ending stories but sometimes you just have too you know? So it's not everyday that I have a a/n before you read, it's just a warning that this is longer than any other chapter in here so it may take a while if you are a slow reader like me!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Rose appeared back at Red Fountain, with Paige and Cece. It was the same scene that she left, but it wasn't exactly the same place that Rose had left, it had been attacked while she was gone. It was abandoned, burned and remains of things were everywhere.

"PAIGE! CECE!" A scream hollered in the distance. A figure came running up to them, once they were able to make out the brown hair, they knew who it was.

"Liberty Bell!" Cece said before running to her friend, with Paige and Rose right behind her. "What happened here?"

"I don't know; I'm so glad you're back though!" She said, tightly squeezing Cece. "You missed out on so much. So many are gone now, so many lives are gone! I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore, the sadness. But I'm back now, in fact I just got here, and everything was like this, destroyed. I don't know where the others are."

"Glad you came back to us Liberty," Paige said. "This is Rose, she-"

"I know who she is; I was there when we made the discovery. Anyway, I found this under the remains," Liberty Bell held out a blue cloth, "One of the boys' capes, or possibly that Carmen girl's. I think that guy was here."

"He was," Rose spoke. "He was here when I left to go get them. That's why I was forced to learn how to transport at the last minute. If he gets a hold of Amelia, then, he will be harder to destroy. He's weak at the moment. Well not weak but his powers are not at full strength. If he gets to us three, then his powers will go over their maximum level. Amelia's death will give him his regular power."

"Amelia's the letter girl right?" Liberty asked.

"Yes, she is also the daughter of Chronos and the new headmistress of Alfea, Darla Vindbrigger. She doesn't know that Chronos is her father though. She thinks she's mortal, but she's not."

"Well then," Cece said. "I think that means we need to find them. I suggest that we split into groups, groups of two?"

Paige shook her head. "No. We need to stick together. We don't know if he has Amelia or not. Four is better than two, we'll have more power."

"So be it," Liberty Bell said. "Where should we start looking?"

o0o

Chronos held the blade against Amelia Sunrise's neck. It was tight on her skin, but it didn't cut, not yet. Amelia had her teeth clenched tight. Her hair was a mess. Orange strands stuck to her cheeks, and her arms wrapped around Chronos's, trying to force the knife away from her delicate skin, but he was too strong.

Amelia was scared. Her eyes searched for hope in the others in front of her, who were tightly locked up by her mother, in a magical, electrical cage. One touch of the bars that they were behind, they were fried from high voltage.

She had no hope. She knew she was going to die. She was too young to die; she had so many things to do in the future. She was suppose to get married, have children, live a happily ever after like everyone dreams. Amelia knew she wasn't going to end like that. Her life was about to be taken, and she didn't even get to say goodbye to her adoptive mother yet.

Tears poured down her wet face as the biggest grin Amelia had ever seen filled Chronos's and Darla's faces. It was over. They had won the battle. Now, the universe has to suffer.

"Do it," Darla said to Chronos. "Do it now, I sense them coming."

Chronos began to push down on the sharp blade with all his strength, but it only made a tiny cut before he got interrupted.

"You'll never get away with this Chronos," Mallory's voice was angry. She herself was angry. Her fingers curled into fist, and her teeth clenched hard on her red and hot face. She wasn't happy. "It not just her life that you will end, it's everyone else's. It will be yours, and Darla's. Do you really want Darla to die? Do you really want to die? Put the knife down I command you! You'll regret what you are doing. Killing your own daughter! Your own flesh and blood, you're ending the worlds. And I can guarantee you that you won't be joining us good people in heaven or purgatory. You'll be left to rot in hell, and you'll regret doing what you've been planning. You'll regret it. Go ahead and kill her if you want to, but I warned you of what will happen to you. You won't like it one bit."

"Come one Chronos," Darla said. "Are you going to listen to her? She doesn't know what she is talking about. Hurry! They are coming!"

Chronos pulled the steel knife away quickly and threw the knife towards Darla. It plunged into the Headmistress of Alfea's chest. It all happened so fast, if you blinked, you wouldn't have seen it. Chronos began to walk to Darla as she collapsed onto the floor. "I wasn't going to kill Amelia anyways. Her magic is too weak. It's not powerful enough to help me one bit, but you can. Sorry Darla."

Chronos crouched down to the floor next to Darla's dying body, and Amelia inched closer to him sneakily. "I never really loved you anyways." He whispered softly as Amelia raised her foot to kick him in the head.

"Nice to know that thirty minute lesson taught you a lot," Codatorta said. "But, he'll regain consciousness shortly."

"You…" Darla gasped, taking a deep breath and gulped. "You'll never w…win. He'll des…destroy all of you. Our pl-plan will suc…succeed."

Darla took her last breath and closed her eyes. The electricity of the cage faded as soon as Darla took her last breath, everyone who was in the cage stepped out and walked toward Amelia.

"Come on," Willow said. "Darla must have been referring 'They' as Rose. She must have returned, and succeeded with her mission. The three are probably-"

"Looking for you?" The voice of Cece echoed through the hall. "We knew he'd take you here. It the most obvious place."

"And Chronos is pretty obvious," Rose continued. "No other villain would take his prisoners to his business office, his lab. Now let's get out of here!" The teachers and students of three different schools exited the building with Paige, Cece, and Rose.

"Liberty Bell is outside waiting," Paige said as they neared the exit of the building.

"She came back?" Griselda asked.

"She was looking for you all over by what Rose called it the training course," She answered. "She needed time... she needed to think, that's why she left."

"Well, I'm glad she came back," Tara said with a smile. "I've missed my roommates!"

Cece pushed on the doors that lead to the bright outside that their brunette friend, Liberty Bell stood in. A smile appeared on Katalynna's face that was slightly covered with gray ash from the fight that took them here. She opened up her arms and ran into Liberty, knocking her over onto the cement sidewalk.

"Good to see you again Kat," Liberty told her friend getting off the ground. "Nice to know you missed me."

"Yeah," Jasson said. "It's nice to see you again Liberty, but we're on a tight schedule. I hate to cut this reunion sort of thing short, but Chronos really doesn't care about friendship..."

"True," Christy said, turning to the teachers. "You're our guides, what do we do next?"

Alexander shook his head. "We aren't your guides. Children, it is our time to leave. Our job is complete. We've done what we were told, which was to prepare you all for this moment. We provided you with bigger teams, advice, instructions, and thoughts on how to defeat them."

"Paige and Cece are back, and Rose is safe. We'll take Amelia with us," Wigiz said.

"Good luck. We'll protect Amelia, you protect the universe. Stay safe."

The Peace Society walked off down the sidewalk, leaving the teens. Shocked faces formed on the faces of the group. The adults who were there to guide them through this battle are gone. It was just them. It was up to them. It was their destiny.

"Now what?" Jake asked, just as confused as the others.

"We wait," Said Paige as she shoved her hands into the pockets of a jacket she borrowed from Angel Starling. "Chronos is going to regain consciousness soon, and when he does, he'll come after us, the three of us that is."

"You guys should get out of here," Cece said. "Rose told us about all the lives lost while we were gone. Paige and I couldn't live if anyone else dies during this, during our watch. Chronos will do anything to get to us. If any of you get in the way..."

"He'll kill you," Paige finished as Cece's voice trailed off. "We lost Katy and Claire last year. I didn't know how to live without Claire. I managed to survive, but if I lose anymore people close to me, Cece and I couldn't live with ourselves."

"We're not leaving," Kristina said. "At first, we, as in Tanya and I, thought you were all murders, and that Natalie was your next victim. Now that Tanya and I know, we won't stop until he's defeated."

"My cousin died fighting for our fates and destinies. This is what we were made to do. Thalia sacrificed her life for this. If I knew about her being my relative, I probably wouldn't be here. If she knew about me... her hands would probably be around my neck. She should have the throne and not me by how we are related. My point is... is that everyone who is dead is dead for reason. They gave up their lives for us, for this war. We aren't giving up. We are staying whether you like it or not. It's our job to keep you all alive, whether risking our lives doing it or not. We all agreed to this when we stepped into this little... organization."

"If we die, it's not for you. It's for the universe and everyone in it," Rosli added. "If we die, get over it... we'll see each other again someday and hopefully it won't be the same day because that means... well you get the picture."

"Fine you can stay..." Paige said with her arms crossed. "But I'm not happy about it! I suggest we start by getting away from here. It's kind of stupid standing right outside the building he is in."

The gang agreed and began to walk down the sidewalk, but came to a halt as they came across a voice: "You're not going anywhere."

o0o

Griselda opened the door to Darla Vinderbriggers office, and Faragonda's old office. "Darla didn't throw away all of Heather's stuff. She kept them so she could browse through them. So that means Faragonda knew things she wasn't telling us, she knew too much, that is why she is dead. Darla had to take the job so she could know what Faragonda knew. So that means Chronos doesn't know, or didn't know. We don't know If Darla found what she was looking-"

"Okay Griselda," Mandy said. "You can calm down now. We get the picture. We are looking for things that have to do with this battle."

"And we have to hurry," Alexander added. "Remember, children who don't know anything are destined to save our lives... I think we should find what we are looking for before Chronos makes his attack."

The adults and Amelia began their search. Boxes, drawers, and closets were all searched. The Principal Office looked as if a tornado ran through it. It was a mess with books, albums, and random papers scattered everywhere.

"I think we have found something," Saladin said as DuFour and he removed a painting.

"We've found a safe."

"How are we going to crack it?" Zarathustra asked.

"If Ms. Faragonda was keeping something hidden, she hid it well," Griselda said. "A locksmith will take days too crack that code, and magic won't do anything. Heather doesn't make things easy to get to. If she knew she was going to die, she wouldn't tell me."

"Step aside," Griffin said. "I've known Faragonda for years, many, many years. I think I know."

o0o

"You fouls have underestimated me, huh?" Chronos questions the teens and they were locked up tight in a non-magical place. Spells and attacks were prohibited; they wouldn't work only Chronos's magic would. Chronos raised his hand and pointed to the red mark on his head over by his temple. "This won't stop me. I never give up."

"We never give up either." Willow said. "Well, I don't think we do that is."

"Well then, there is only going to be one winner in this battle, you or me... Too many against one. You guys are all caught, trapped, stuck, and well, I'm not. Mark this down ladies and gentlemen; NEVER underestimate your opponent in any game you play. If it isn't clear to you, you have lost."

"I've seen the future Chronos," Paige said. "It's not very pretty, but guess what? You began your final part of this project of yours, and we took you out. Only few places suffered from the battle, but we won."

"Children..." Chronos paced the room. "Obviously, you haven't been watching your television. The future can be changed."

"And we'll make sure that you don't even start your final part of the project!" Chale said.

Chronos quickly clear his throat. "Well children, I'm sorry to rain on your parade but that is not gonna happen. If you are to save everyone, then you'll have to stop me and to stop me, you have to get out and to get out well you're not. Have a great... uh death." Chronos snapped his fingers, and flames engulfed the cage of teens. The fire grew high and spread quickly.

Tara shoot everything she could being the fairy of mist, but her magic wouldn't work due to her location, but suddenly, it all just stopped before it got too hot and grew or spread too far. Panic snapped onto Chronos's face in a flash.

"You're NOT going anywhere!" Codatorta said grabbing Chronos by his left arm and Alexander grabbed the other. "You powers won't work. You can never outsmart us!"

Griffin walked over to the cage and handed a paper through the bars. "Paige, Cece, Rose, read this now or regret it your whole life."

Rose took the paper out of Ms. Griffin's hands and began to read it with the other two. Suddenly, lights engulfed Chronos, it sparkled and glittered all around him.

"You'll regret this as well!" He said as everyone watched the lights, suddenly Chronos vanished.

"I'm confused," Mike said. "I thought we were in a non-magic place?"

"Non-magic by Chronos," Wizgiz said. "He spelled the place, we reversed it so his magic wouldn't work, and the three girl's would. Good question!"

"Wait... so where's the attack spells and all?" Jean asked. "This was supposed to be like a war wasn't it?"

"It was Jeanette, but not the kind you were thinking of... remember, always go the easiest way as possible!" Alexander said. "Never make it more difficult than it needs to be. Chronos is gone so you can all go back to your normal everyday lives."

Saladin shook his head. "No, not actually yet, we aren't done here... there's one more thing needed to be done Mr. Cairo, one last important thing!"

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading this series through, from the very beginning to the end, sorry to those you have, it's been a pleasure having you read, everyone who is reading this at this moment is well appreciated even if you haven't read the whole series. _

_I should have the next chapter up soon, I'm hoping to have it up on New Years day. It will be the final on the story and series, there will be no sequel. Uh... I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry about the length, I did warn you in the last chapter, didn't I? I don't recall but I'm sure I did. _

_Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, StarsMagic and JuJuBeez Lover. I appreciate the two of you's dedication to reading the story. Just one chapter left until the story is complete! For some reason I feel awfully sad... I have know idea why._

_This is your early Christmas present. I was going to wait but I have absolutely nothing to do at the moment. Happy December 23rd! Also, Merry Advanced Christmas! See you on New Years with last chapter!_

_Angels and Christmas Trees,_

_-MLC 99_


	31. 25: Life's Adventure

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Everyone boarded a ship. No one but the teachers, and Mallory knew the location they were going to. After the success of defeating Chronos, the plane was awfully silent. No one spoke. It seemed that no one was really happy about his absence, his or Darla's. If you were inside the plane, you could feel the sadness, a depressing air around them and how awkward it would be to be in there.

"Why are we here?" The voice of Willow Snow asked. She may have just joined the group right before the battle, but she was still one-hundred percent part of it. She belonged.

"Ms. Snow," Alexander Cairo said to the teenage witch. "You and your friends need to be here. So many lives of young people were lost during this war. _They _need you here. Now ladies and gentlemen, up and out!" Mr. Cairo pushed the teens out of the ship and into a graveyard.

"Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain's personal graveyard, some of you have been here once, others twice, and the rest of you, none. We burry teachers and students who have risked their lives during the school years for some else, or them being foolish, lastly we burry citizens who have either donated lots of money to us, or have risk their life to save a student or teacher," Ms. Griffin said. "Even though when you die, hopefully you won't be a student at that time, you all will be buried here because you are a living legend of the three schools. You've all did a part in saving the universe."

"We have brought you here to say your final goodbyes, to Edana, who risked her life to save Christy who was being possessed by Natalie's, who Lucia was controlling." Ms. Griselda began the list. "Natalie, who was not murdered by Liberty Bell, she was murdered by Lucia. Liberty you were brave enough to knock Lucia out of the girl's body. It's not your fault she's dead, so stop blaming yourself child."

Mallory stepped into the conversation. "Gwen, Beatrice and Thalia had risked their lives as well. If they hadn't died, well, what had happened in the battle would probably be a totally different outcome. They did good."

"The death of our favorite Headmistress of Alfea, Ms. Faragonda. She will be very well missed. I think you all would agree," Mandy added.

"And lastly," Ms. Griselda said. "Katy, and Claire. Although the two did not participate at all in this battle, they helped prepare us for it."

"Everyone here, except the people who are dead that we don't know of, is a member of the Seekers, even you teachers though you called yourself the Peace Society?" Jade said in a question.

"Aww, I'm afraid you are wrong Ms. Jade," Mr. Cairo said. "It the Makers of Peace Society!"

"Oh same thing!"

"I'm confused a little," Cece spoke with confusion in her voice. "Makers of Peace? Seekers?"

"Oh yeah... we kind of came up with a group name while you two kiddos were in the future and past," Tara said. "Sorry you had no say cupcake! If you don't like it, why don't you go talk to Leon over there, he's the one who came up with it."

Leon took a step backwards. "No it's cool," Cece replied. "I like it!"

Katalynna let out a smile and wrapped her arm around Cece. "It's nice to have you back C! I missed my favorite roommate SO much! Oh uh... no offense to you guys, Sienna, Jade, Christy, Jasmine, Sabrina, and Sera! You are all... uh my favorite!"

"None taken," Sera said rolling her eyes as Rosli walked away from the group. "And by the way, we missed you too Paige."

Paige shyly smiled. "Glad someone did."

Rosli came back with a smile on her face that she was obviously trying to hide, but couldn't. Kristina's eyes widened at the girl's face.

"What's up with you? You look, uh... happy," Kristina told her roommate. Rosli shook her head.

"Nothing that is super important right now," She said looking at the stones with R.I.P carved into the rock. "It's their moment, not mine."

"Aw come on!" Jasmine said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I'm sure they are just as curious about what is going on about you just as we are. Remember, they can still hear us, but we can't hear them. So spill!"

"Marshall finally called," She said. "He said he was busy with a bunch of test and that's why he never answered calls and texts, or he never texted me or called. Guess what? He's transferring to Red Fountain next semester!"

"I can't believe it's already the end of first semester," Mike said. "With this whole battle with Chronos, it's gone by way too."

"Oh man, that means Christmas is almost here and I haven't even been shopping yet!" Tara said as if it were the end of the universe all over again.

"Calm down Tara," Christy said placing her hand on Tara's shoulder. "Everyone forgot. And it's the thought that counts. Christmas isn't about presents or gifts, it's about family and friends. You don't have to give someone a gift to show you care for them."

"That reminds me," Rose said. "I have to go see my dorm mates that I haven't seen in awhile, they are probably curious why I suddenly dropped off the map."

"Oh Rose," DuFour interrupted into the conversation. "I'm sorry; I didn't get the chance to tell you... well we didn't get the chance to tell you. Your roommate Ameena, is in the hospital. She had fallen very ill over the past few weeks."

The color drained out of Rose's face as she heard that, but before she could say anything, Griselda stepped in right after DuFour spoke.

"Actually, Ameena has had a disorder her whole life, doctors never found a way to cure it, but it worsened just recently. She has been in the hospital for about two weeks now, and has been released last week. The doctors finally found a cure so no worry!" A smile landed on Rose's lips as Ms. Griselda said that. "I also have some more news. With Ms. Faragonda gone, and Ms. Vindbrigger gone, Mallory will be taking the place as Headmistress of Alfea."

"But what about you Ms. Griselda?" Kyle asked.

"I am retiring after first semester. Mallory won't start her job until second semester. I'll be taking over as Headmistress these last few days of school. But I'm sure Ms. Stargazer would be a great leader for the school of Alfea."

Mallory slightly smiled. "I hope you're right Griselda. Now, I suggest we take these kids back to their schools. They all have some work to catch up on."

It was over. Battles were over, the wars with dark enemies, were done, well the huge ones at least. That's all that really mattered. No one in this group ever had to be frightened and had to face off with evil with the lives of the world in their hands again. Not ever.

It didn't matter about all the bodies that had died during these battles over the years. It's horrible how it's the older men who declare the war, but it's the young who go out a fight with all their bravery and strength. Life is an adventure. We explore, we travel, we find answers. We do plenty of things in life. But life is only the beginning. Death is only the next adventure planned for us. The dead bodies of these people who risked their life for the world are in a better place now, and are completing the next chapter of their book.

A relationship never dies just because someone is gone. It keeps going. It keeps moving forward getting stronger everyday just like it does when the person is not gone, and is with us here on Earth. If you are truly friends with someone, your friendship will never end. If a friendship of yours ends, then you weren't really friends at all. Friends are great people. Trustworthy, caring, and if they absolutely have no choice, they will kill you. But remember, it hurts them more then it will ever hurt you. Take it from Liberty Bell if you don't believe me.

Always keep your friends close. Even if that means dealing with a long distance relationship, though it's hard, it's testing your skills if you truly love that friend, your relationship will still exist forever. Don't let just one tiny little argument bring your entire relationship with someone down. Keep adding the building blocks. Just because you don't agree with someone on something, doesn't mean anything. My two closest friends are exactly the same in a way, but I am totally nothing like them. Just because you don't have a lot in common, doesn't mean anything. I've known my best friends longer than kindergarten; I've been friends with them for like a decade now. Recently, one of them moved away, and last time I check, we are still pretty close.

Friends go through a lot together. They are the ones who offer a shoulder to cry on when you are sad. The ones who give you a hand when you trip on a rock, and possibly will be laughing at you when you trip as well. Friends are what keep us moving forward in our adventure in life. They are part of our adventure and destiny. Everyone you met in life is part of it as well, even if you are enemies. Don't let your friendship die.

These kids have been through plenty together. They taught each other how to do things; they fought and argued they've seen their best friends die. But they forgave each other, and kept on going. The never gave up on themselves. They pushed themselves to succeed even when it looked like they couldn't. They never gave up, and they stuck by each others side, and that's what a true best friend does.

_**The End!**_

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has been reading this story. My opinion on the end was that I couldn't done better, but all well! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and a special thanks to my beta reader, Roxy Fan 4 Ever! Sorry I haven't thanked you every chapter, I get rush a lot when I update. I'm so sorry!**

**Another note on rushing, I had plenty of plans for this story, which included romance which many of you were asking for, and pixies would make their appearance. I was going to do that, but something came up and jacked up my plans, I would tell you, but it's kind of personal and I can't tell you. So I'm sorry I skipped over plans that I had. If it makes you feel any better, these are the things that I was going to do, but had to cut out: **Marshall was suppose to make an appearance in the story, it would be sort of like the events with Natalie, minus the death part. Thalia, Gwen, and Bea was suppose to have a more dramatic death then that, meaning I was going to have them put up a fight, same thing with the other three witches that lived that tragedy. Pixies were going to appear in the story, the ones from last story and some new ones. Lastly, there was going to be a few couple pairings and people who were paired up when sent in were going to have a more of a part then in this one. **Sorry I didn't get to that! I really meant to, but I had to shorten the story because of that problem!****  
**

**Anyway, this is the last story of the series, and I will not be writing an more Winx Club fanfics until a while. I will still read stories in this category just won't be writing for a few months, not counting the story I am co-writing with BearyBeach, I will most likely still be writing that. See you next Winx story? I plan to make it a OC story. I find those very fun to write!**

**Until next time,**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99, AKA Natty.B**


End file.
